


Kiss Your Crimes

by cowboykylux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: A Lot Of Smut Okay Yall, A Lot of Death, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Blood, Blood Magic, Bloodplay, Bottom Kylo Ren, But It's Okay It's Not For Long, Enemies to Lovers, Evil Boyfriends, Fluff, General Ginger Has Had Enough, Happy Ending, I promise, Kinda?, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot Twists, Prince!Kylo Ren, Princess!Phasma, Slow Burn, Smut, Soldier!Hux, There's Gonna Be Angst Y'all, These Boys Are Not Nice, Top Hux, Violence, Weird Plot Shit, Wizard!Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 56,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General Brendol Hux II has been taken from the battlefield of a raging civil war, to go on an important mission sent from King Snoke himself. He is none too pleased when the mission is with the dark wizard Kylo, Master of the Knights of Ren, to travel to the neighboring kingdom of Hoth. Kylo, a mysterious and bloodthirsty man whom Hux can't decide if he wants to love or kill, possesses magical abilities that Hux can only dream of. Attempting to understand the darker forces behind the mission, and the man beneath the mask, Hux must obey the Supreme Leader if he is ever to dethrone him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

 

It was early in the cycle when Hux dragged himself from his shallow slumber. The sun had not yet made itself known to the kingdom, and the castle halls were loud in their silence. He groaned. Too damn early, he thought, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and marching into the refreshing room where he stared deep into his own tired reflection.The wound on his face was healing well, though likely to end in a scar, but for now infection could be crossed off his list. It had been less than a week since his return from the previous mission, and already King Snoke was sending him off on another one. He was more than capable of handling the mission; however there was a small inkling of unease that set into the pit of his stomach, growing with every moment he wasn’t informed of what this mission entailed. During normal circumstances, Snoke would send word via a lower ranking lieutenant, usually Mitaka, with the scroll containing all the information he would need before being briefed by Snoke himself. As he sighed and began his morning routine, he tried to push away the anxious thoughts that accompanied Mitaka’s absence. 

By the time he had removed himself from the comfort of his bathroom, the day had begun in full swing. He dressed himself quickly yet efficiently, in the same orderly fashion that he did at the start of every day. First his under clothes, then his tunic, his armor, and his cape, adorned with the insignia of the house of Ren. He shoved the arm band designating him as General far onto his bicep where it would be out of the way, and clipped his weapon to his belt, the latest blaster model. Lacing up his leather boots and yanking his gloves on, he assessed himself in the mirror, neatly arranging his ginger hair into place. Satisfied, he went directly to the castle’s throne room. Hux thought fleetingly that Snoke may not want to see him, but if there was one thing Hux knew about his self appointed leader, it was that he did not like to be kept waiting. So Hux decided he would take whatever punishment he would be served, for he would much rather be too early than a moment late. Especially when he had no idea what to expect.

 

* * *

 

Hux found himself in the throne room alone which was a better situation to be in than some. The hall never ceased to amaze him in its design, for it was both intimidating and minimalist at once. The centerpiece of the room was, of course, the throne itself enormous and carved out of stone with the First Order’s symbol engraved at the head. No fancy embellishments or unnecessary jewels encrusted into it. Much like the King himself, the throne was simple. It was simple in its terror. One by one the candles anchored to the wall lit up on their own, announcing the arrival of the king. Hux immediately dropped to one knee and bowed his head, not daring to meet the eyes of his leader before told to do so.

 

Supreme Leader King Snoke descended from the stone staircase with one of his disciples in tow who moved to stand next to the throne as Snoke sat. Hux remained staring at the floor, but his ears could not help to pick up the robotic breathing that flooded the room.

“Rise General, I am pleased to see you this morning. I trust you slept well?” Snoke’s voice boomed in the empty hall. Hux stood up to his full height, holding himself steady. As decrepit and evil as this man was, Hux was not afraid of him. Hux reveled in the bloodshed that Snoke’s wars caused.

“Yes, thank you, Supreme Leader.” Hux lied easily through his clenched jaw. “However, I must admit I am curious as to the nature of this mission. I have grown accustomed to receiving a briefing before meeting with your excellency.” He bowed slightly, as to show a sign of no disrespect. Snoke’s chuckle echoed throughout the empty halls.

“Master Ren, please step forward.” Snoke gestured to the figure by his side. Hux had barely paid him any attention in the few minutes since their arrival. Snoke had many apprentices, wizards with magic powers, all called the Knights of Ren, and Hux rarely cared enough about them to keep track. They were known for being ruthless, merciless, savages -- the only people more capable than probably Hux himself. As such, he typically never met any of them, only seeing them in passing at the ship ports as they come and go on missions. They all wear helmets, and supposedly, no one has ever seen their face; aside from Snoke, of course. He hand reared them all to be his perfect soldiers, effective killing machines. This made it all the more confusing for Hux as to why one of them was standing before him now.

“My name is Kylo, Master of the Knights of Ren.” the man spoke, voice obscured through a disguising vocoder.

“It is a pleasure to meet you, I am General Brendol Hux, the second.” He also bowed for Ren. Quickly, he took in the man’s appearance, he truly was in a daze this morning with all the uncertainty surrounding this mission. Ren wore black, much like himself. He wore a long cape which covered most of his body; however, Hux could see the fabric of a high necked tunic peeking out from underneath it. Gloved hands and a masked face obscured all other skin that would have been left revealed without them. Hux caught himself wondering about the man’s face, what he hid underneath the mask.

“General, Master Ren is to be accompanied to the neighboring kingdom of Hoth, to the north.” Snoke smoothly stood from his throne.

“I beg your pardon, but I do not understand why the Master of the Knights of Ren needs accompaniment anywhere.” Hux ground out. He was not about to be sent on a mission that was essentially being a glorified babysitter. He had far too much dignity for that. Snoke chuckled again, probably having read Hux’s thoughts, something Hux found blisteringly invasive.

“Master Ren is more than capable of taking care of himself; however, the kingdom of Hoth is not quite receptive to the First Order yet, and I am sending you to be an ambassador to bridge the gap between the two nations.” Snoke turned to leave, and Hux dropped to his knee again.

“Yes, Supreme Leader, I am ready to depart.” Hux kept his gaze fixed to the floor. He heard Snoke leave, but the robotic breathing remained. Once Hux was sure that his king had left, he stood again.

“Master Ren, are you prepared to leave now or should I return?” he asked, as he stared into the black void of Ren's helmet.

“I am prepared now. We may depart.” Ren said, and then stomped out of the throne room, shoving into Hux on his path. “You’d do best to keep out of my way.” The monotonous vocoder hid what was surely a much more hateful tone. Hux ground his teeth together in frustration and clenched his hands into fists. Snoke knew Hux was better than this lowly mission, Hux had hoped this was going to be another war campaign, or an assassination attempt, anything that would bring blood to splatter onto his armor. Instead he had to supervise a man with an ego problem bigger than anyone else he had ever met. And they already had gotten off on the wrong foot. With a sigh, Hux turned on his heel, followed Ren out of the hall, and made way for the docks.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo Ren is annoying, Hux is barely able to tolerate him, and the mission they are sent on takes an unexpected turn. Hux is starting to wish he never left the battlefield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So sorry for this chapter being posted late, but to make up for it, the next chapter will still be posted on Saturday, I'm going to make that the schedule from now on! Also I decided on how long I want this fic to be, 10 chapters seems like very little to me, but not to worry, I am already planning a sequel to this whole mess! xxx

Ren was quiet for the walk to the ship. He was also quiet for the boarding of the ship, and was quiet while they waited for the ship to leave the dock. Hux found this both satisfactory and unnerving. That damned helmet which concealed Ren’s face made him more and more annoyed with each passing moment. It wasn’t enough that Ren had to sit there in silence, no, that Hux could handle, what he couldn’t handle was that Ren sat silently staring at him. They had been aboard the _Finalizer_ for nearly an hour waiting for the security clearance to go through and allow them to leave. Ren sat in the pilot’s seat, Hux was next to him as the co-pilot, but neither of them spoke. All Ren did was sit and stare, and Hux tolerated it as best he could. He breathed a quick sigh of relief when they were given the allowance to leave, as Ren became more occupied with piloting the ship than paying any attention to him. Immediately, Hux felt a heavy presence lift from his mind, and wondered when it had arrived there in the first place.

            “We should be arriving at the port in five hours.” Ren spoke, jolting Hux out of his thoughts.

            “What business do you have with the people of Hoth?” Hux asked, genuinely curious. It wasn’t unlike King Snoke to send out one of the Knights, but from what he had overheard from the lesser court members, Hux gathered that Kylo was only sent out of the castle on extreme missions. Snoke had practically kept the man under lock and key ever since they came into acquaintance. For him to send Kylo out to Hoth was something of a shock to many of the members of court, including the Knights that remained at the castle. Hux briefly wondered if Ren enjoyed being let out of his cage, even if he were shackled to Hux.

            “Nothing that is of your concern.” Ren seethed in a clipped manner, as if he were aggravated at being interrogated, when in reality this was the first thing Hux said to him since they left the throne room. He didn’t move his gaze from the sky before him, but hesitated before flicking a switch, and abruptly left. Hux composed himself and kept that filed away under Questions to Avoid in his mind, it wasn’t like he was looking to pick a fight. Luckily, the switch Ren had flipped was the autopilot, which would keep the ship steady until it came time to land. Hux fished through the compartment next to him and found the scrolls of information on Hoth that Mitaka had sent to the ship. Hux did not understand the reason behind keeping information on paper any longer. They had the technology to build ships powered by the energies of the planet, surely they could find some better way to store data? Snoke had said something about datapads being easily corruptible, and Hux remembers Snoke chuckling, ‘If it isn’t broken, no need to fix it, hmm General?’

Hux himself had never been to Hoth, he was normally stationed in the south to fight in the raging civil war between the First Order and the New Republic. He had no business leaving the battlefields unless he had completed his missions, or was called upon by Snoke. The data on Hoth was very condensed; it was a tundra during summer, and practically arctic during the winter. The kingdom was nothing more than inhabitable land, aside from one small but powerful city, which housed some of the fiercest warriors the planet had ever known. Hux assumed that this was due to the incredibly harsh conditions these people were accustomed to, tough terrain usually equaled tough soldiers. Surprisingly though, there was no military activity present, Hoth had not yet taken a side in the civil war. Hux understood that Snoke wanted to reach Hoth before anyone else thought of the idea, and expand the First Order’s reach to the north.

 

            Before he had realized it, twenty minutes had turned into an hour, and that hour had turned into three. Hux found himself stiff, sore, and with barely enough time to stretch before Ren returned from Maker knows where.

            “We will be docking shortly. Send the homing beacon request.” Ren ordered.

            “You are the pilot here.” Hux replied, and tried to keep the annoyance out of his voice. Ren’s helmet bore down unto Hux, and he almost took it back, but Ren sat down in the pilot’s seat and thankfully did not press the issue. He sent out the three waves of green light that signified a request to land, and they waited for a response.

            “I have orders from King Snoke to remain with you until we reach the palace.” Hux said, breaking the silence. Ren didn’t respond. “However, am I right to assume that you don’t need constant supervision?” Hux continued. Ren turned to him at that.

            “I am not a child, General.” Hux wished that he could hear the true inflection of Ren’s words, if only to give him reason to make him bleed.

            “Really? You certainly act like one, sulking around the ship.” Hux raised one perfectly manicured eyebrow delicately, making Ren turn away.

            “I will conduct my business, and you will conduct yours.” Ren did not look back at Hux. The homing beacon split the sky moments later, and Hux sat straighter. He leaned in to turn the autopilot off, and Ren easily grabbed the controls.

            “Just in time --” Hux was cut off by the harsh swerve of the aircraft, which caused him to smack into the left control panel of the dashboard. “What in the hells do you think you’re doing?” he shouted at Ren, who avoided the homing beacon.

            “It’s a trap.” Ren replied, as he let the ship fall into a nosedive. Hux watched the snowy mountains of Hoth rush by the window as they plunged to what he thought was a certain death. The ship creaked and groaned, going too fast, metal heating up too quickly only to be cooled by the freezing temperature of the surrounding area. If Hux were a man of any sort of faith, he would be praying right now, but all he could do was attempt to yank the controls out of Ren’s hands. Ren was stronger than him, and for all his efforts he felt himself slam against the roof of the ship, then fall to the floor as Ren leveled them out. He landed them on a clearing with a skid and only a few curse words. Hux, on the other hand, had quite a few more curse words.

            “What the fuck is wrong with you, you pompous arse?” His Order accent slipping through as his controlled facade crumbled. He regained his footing and stormed over to where Ren sat, and grabbed Ren by the front of his cape. “If you’re trying to get us bloody killed there are much faster ways than crashing the fucking ship that we have to take back at the end of this cursed mission.”

            “We won’t be going back, General.” Ren said, making Hux frown. He released Ren and ran a hand through his hair.

            “King Snoke will not like his property being damaged.” Hux grumbled, as he checked to see what exactly had been hit by the mountainous terrain.          

            “You let me worry about Snoke.” Ren replied, leaving the craft to inspect the damage from the outside. Not missing the way Ren had addressed their sovereign leader, Hux sighed and followed him out, if mostly because he wanted to berate him some more.

            “You mind telling me exactly what that was?” Hux demanded, and pulled his cape a little tighter around himself to keep the bitter cold from biting at his skin. Ren exhaled in a sigh that was lost in translation.

            “I already told you, it was a trap.” Ren ran his hands over the hull of the craft, not bothering to look at Hux.

            “And how do you know that for certain?” Hux crossed his arms.

            “I could feel it in the air...something wasn’t right.”

            “You could feel it? In the _air?_ That’s your only proof?” Hux wanted to punch him, punch him right in the face, metal bucket be damned. He saved himself the bloodied knuckles and instead clenched them into fists at his side.

            “It’s the only proof I need. When we get moving, maybe I can meditate and more answers may come.” He stomped past in the snow, once again shoving into Hux’s side. This time, Hux grabbed Ren by the arm and held him still.

            “You watch where you’re walking, Master of the Knights of Ren, or I’ll fuck up your undoubtedly already ugly face.” Hux said in the calmest, most collected voice he could muster, before he threw Ren’s arm back at him and stormed inside the ship. They would need to pack provisions if they ever were going to survive the weather out there, and considering they now needed to move on foot, they were going to have to be very selective about which provisions they would be taking.

 

            Hux busied himself with sorting through what was available on deck, while Ren was outside getting on Hux’s nerves. Hux had found a decently sized tent and sleeping bags in the emergency escape pod, and weapons scattered about that he quickly stowed away inside the hidden pockets of his armor and tunic. They did not have any food on the ship, which Hux thought as being exceedingly stupid, but then supposed it was because they were supposed to land in seemingly friendly territory, and once again he cursed Ren’s impulsivity and recklessness. They would surely starve out here, winter had just begun and there was barely anything alive in this wasteland; if they did come across any creatures to hunt and kill, Hux doubted that they would even be able to keep a fire in this wind.

            Ren came back inside, and held out a map, which Hux didn’t take. He didn’t want to give Ren the satisfaction. So Hux stared and waited for Ren to speak.

            “This is the path that we’ll take to get to the city. It will take us two weeks on foot, if we are swift, and are without delays.” Ren did not lower his arm, and kept the map outstretched.

            “Why are we going to the town if you said they have a trap for us there?” Hux tried very hard to be patient with Ren, took a breath through his nose, and forced down the urge to strangle the man.

            “Trap or no trap, we have our own missions to deal with. This way at least it will be on our terms.”

            “You know, I thought you had some sort of other-worldly-all-seeing-magic-powers or some such nonsense that you use to save your arse whenever you get yourself into trouble.” Hux halfway joked. The room grew very dark, all the remaining warmth seeped out of the small ship, and Ren loomed over Hux. Hux hadn’t realized Ren was so tall, he blamed it on the boots Ren wore, but he held his ground firmly.

            “I do. However, walking into a hostile port having to worry about you getting injured or captured is not very high on my to-do list. I think I’ll save my ‘magic powers’ for when I deem them beneficial.” Ren huffed and grabbed the packs that Hux had made. In a show of said powers, and also a mockery to Hux’s worth, Ren shrank them and put them in a pocket concealed by the cape he wore. He turned from Hux and grabbed numerous other items that he shrank and stowed away on his person. Hux couldn’t be bothered to scrutinize whatever it was that he had packed, so he adjusted his clothing and stepped outside, waiting for the knight to be finished. When Ren emerged, bags slung over his shoulder and pouches clipped to his belt, Hux stood.

            “Lead the way,” Hux motioned, even though the gesture went unnoticed. “Have to make sure you don’t leave me here to die.” He smirked, covering the fact that he was so utterly lost it was comical – Hux made a mental note to study the terrain thoroughly when he was behind safe walls. Ren didn’t respond, he left the ship and they began their long journey to Hoth’s only city.

 

* * *

 

   

         Hux had endured some rather extreme conditions while back at the Academy. It takes a lot to break a person and form them into a soldier for the house of Ren, and let alone for the First Order. Hux had been tortured, beaten, starved, and left for dead many times. He had done the same to his fellow cadets, had done so with a calm face, having the knowledge that one day those cadets would be beneath him, and that they would cower in fear at his rank. Kylo Ren was not one of his fellow cadets, nor did he graduate alongside him, or fight in the war under his leadership, and therefore had not had the opportunity to see Hux’s vicious side. He had not seen Hux rip limbs from bodies, or bite into the bleeding hearts of his enemies. He had not seen Hux grin at the satisfying sound of bones snapping under his heel. Oh Maker, Hux waited for Ren to give him a chance.

            They had trudged along in the snow for only a few hours, the sun had just started to set and Ren had been silent the entire time. Hux preferred this to arguing, but it made the time insufferable. Hux thought himself to be a very good speaker, it was something he had cultivated while still in the Academy. He would spare a quick joke here or there when he was with his subordinates, never laughing as that would show a sign of emotion and Hux couldn’t have that, but still.

With the departure of the sun, the wind had no saving grace, and the freshly fallen snow was kicked up; Hux frowned in aggravation as it whisked around them, clinging to his clothes, hair, and even eyelashes. He refused to be the one to break first, so he marched on and endured it. Ren, the lucky bastard, was covered from head to toe, shrouded in the thick black cape that even in the darkening sky stood out against the brilliant white of the snow. Hux focused his thoughts on anything besides the knight, he did not notice how close they were, he did not think about how broad and strong Ren’s shoulders looked carrying all their supplies, and he certainly did not think about tearing off the cape to wrap around himself which would allow him the chance to ogle at Ren’s body. Ren stopped abruptly and Hux almost walked into him, and cursed himself for letting his thoughts drift. He was growing quite frustrated at himself for being caught off guard twice in one day.

            “We camp here for the night.” Ren said, and unceremoniously dropped the multiple bags and packs he had carried on his back. Hux nodded without a word, and began to unpack, watching out of the corner of his eye, as Ren’s hands glowed red, enlarging all the things he had shrunk back at the ship. The tent, sleeping bags, and numerous other things laid scattered about. Hux reached forward to begin setting up the tent, but Ren grabbed his wrist.

            “I can set up shelter, if you will go find something we can start a fire with.” Hux said, as he reclaimed his hand. He expected Ren to argue, and was surprised when all Ren did was nod. He attempted not to stare as Ren disappeared into the tree line. Hux was no stranger to pitching a tent, and he did so with efficiency, as he did all things. _Too efficiently,_ he thought, as he was now left to his own devices with nothing to do until Ren returned.  He decided to snoop around in Ren’s things, hoping to find something incriminating that may be used for blackmail, should the knight try and hang too much power over his head.

            “What do we have here...” He muttered as he randomly selected a pouch. Inside were a collection of dried herbs, a few crystals that Hux recognized as being the ones that powered many of the First Order’s ships, but nothing more. In another pouch there were vials of liquids, and in another were journals. Opening one up, he did not recognize any of the runes, and so placed it back inside the pouch it belonged in. _Nothing but magic,_ Hux sighed, disappointed in the lack of evidence. Hux could not forget the way Ren had referred to Snoke. It was one thing to negate his title whilst thinking about the man, but to speak about him out loud and not give proper style was something that Snoke would have one’s head for. Hux had thought for a moment that maybe he and Ren were of a similar belief, that Snoke was an old and disillusioned dictator that needed to be removed from power, before he imposed a mass genocide upon the planet, and then, the galaxy.

            “Don’t touch my things.” Ren’s voice startled him. He had this uncanny ability to sneak around silently that Hux found rather unsettling. Whether that were a testament to his skill, or a sign of Hux’s declining senses, he tried not to think about.

            “I was looking to see if you thought to pack any food for us.” Hux lied and avoided an apology, no use in giving one he didn’t mean. Ren held up one hand, and Hux stared, wide eyed at the small tauntaun he clutched. Even a small tauntaun was still the size of a large child, and Hux had to admit to himself that it was impressive.

            “No need, I am proficient at hunting.” Ren simply replied, and Hux noted the large pile of wood that Ren had also managed to procure.

            “And gathering, as it would seem.” Hux replied, and quirked a smile. For the thousandth time that day, Hux wished he could see Ren’s face, but the helmet remained firmly in place as Ren turned from him. The red glow of a spell cast pink shadows on the snow, and Hux watched entranced, as Ren’s magic skinned the animal and simultaneously lit a fire, the unnatural red flames licking at the cold air. He skewered the meat and set it to roast, slowly spinning as to not burn.

            “It will be ready in a bit. I am going to meditate, and will report back when I have found an answer to the trap the New Republic have laid for us. Please do not interrupt me unless it is an emergency.” Ren gave a small nod in the general direction of Hux, and then retreated into the tent. Hux was stunned by the display, for Ren to say _please_ was something Hux didn’t think him capable of.

            “We may be making progress after all.” Hux gently said to the cooking animal. He briefly entertained the thought that Ren could hear him, with magical abilities he surely must also have heightened senses. If he were anything like Snoke, he could also read minds. Hux took the fact that he was still alive as a sign that either Ren couldn’t read his thoughts, or that he simply didn’t care enough about Hux to pry. Both scenarios were fine in Hux’s book, even if he didn’t like not knowing for sure. If Ren were indeed loyal to the king, hearing Hux’s traitorous thoughts would prove to be more than enough to get him executed. Hux took a breath and decided that regardless, he would do best to shove those thoughts far into the recess of his mind, where they couldn’t be found so easily.

           

            Hux hadn’t realized he had dozed off, until he was pulled awake by a warm, large hand on his shoulder shaking him gently.

            “General, dinner is prepared.” Ren removed his hand the moment Hux woke, and Hux fought the groan at the lack of warmth. He blinked into consciousness and stared numbly at the plate of food Ren offered him.

            “Thank you,” Hux mumbled as he tentatively took a bite of the meat. It annoyed him that it was cooked very well, or as well as a snow lizard could be cooked. “This is not terrible.” Hux set his face, and it could have been the wind, but he thought he heard Ren sigh.

            “I have mediated for quite some time, and there is only one answer that seems plausible, although I do not wish for it to be true.” Ren took a seat on top of one of the packs on the opposite side of the fire as Hux.

            “I’ve been coming up with my own ideas as well, maybe they coincide.” Hux did not think about how they were not fighting. He had much more restraint than that. Even if he were really glad that they weren’t yelling at one another.

            “You go first.” Ren said, hands clasped in front of him.

            “Aren’t you going to eat?” Hux said instead, feeling embarrassed about enjoying sustenance. He had never felt comfortable eating while his company did not; as bloodthirsty as Hux was, he was a somewhat decent person, and watching those near him starve had never sat right with him.

            “I had some while you slept, no need for your concern. Please, speak.” Ren shifted closer to the fire. Hux nodded, and chewed another bite while he organized his thoughts.

            “As of right now, all I know is what I have been told. In the Old War, the Republic stationed in Hoth and used it for it’s resistance base, due to the nature of the terrain; it made it very difficult for enemies to advance unnoticed, to storm the palace. After the Republic discovered our plans for the Destroyer, they fled, abandoning the kingdom and retreating to more familiar territory. This of course crushed the kingdom, as they took all weaponry, provisions, and cattle, essentially leaving these people to die in the middle of one of the harshest winters on record. After a brief revolution, a new Queen was appointed, and the Second Age of Hoth began, lasting until what we know as today.

            “I’m sure you know this, just as everyone in the First Order knows this. Hoth, as of until very recently, has not yet taken a stance in the civil war. They have remained neutral, and as such the First Order has not overtaken the kingdom. For all it’s strength the Hothnian army is nowhere near as large as ours, so we have let them be in peace. It does not make sense for Hoth to be housing New Republic soldiers willingly, given their history. So either the Queen has been persuaded to join the New Republic, which I highly doubt, or they have stormed the kingdom once again in a repeat endeavor of the Old War.

            “When King Snoke assigned me to this mission it was under the pretense of an ambassadorship, to find some common ground between our two kingdoms, as we have treated them with nothing but respect. King Snoke possesses the same magic that you do, he keeps a watch over Hoth, I know this. What I don’t know, then, is why he would send us out to negotiate, if he had the knowledge of New Republic forces already stationed there. Now I bear no ill thoughts against our Supreme Leader, however it seems very suspicious that he would send off his most cherished Knight and most successful military general with no backup into hostile territory. We are certainly capable, but not that capable. Unless you have some hidden tricks up your sleeve. The only thing that I can think of, then, is King Snoke either wants us to singlehandedly wipe out the military presence here, or he wants us to get captured.”

            Hux didn’t realize how much he had spoken until he felt his tongue dry at the words. He grabbed a fistful of snow, but before he could stick it in his mouth, it melted into clear water. He quirked a smile again and drank the water, relishing how it soothed his throat.

            “It seems you and I have come to the same conclusions.” Ren shifted closer to Hux. It was a very small change but Hux could feel the heat radiating off of Ren’s large body and instinctively inched closer. “The spirits have shown me visions, ones that I don’t wish to pass, but they are seldom wrong. He wants us to be captured.”

            “I don’t mean to step over any lines you may have constructed for us, but did the Supreme Leader say anything to you before we were introduced?” Hux liked having a civil conversation with Ren, he liked being able to sit close to the man – they had scooted towards each other until they were practically arm against arm. Hux appreciated the heat, but it was something else, something that Hux did not want to give a name to.

            “About you? Or the mission?” Ren replied, and Hux once again wished he could hear Ren’s real voice, to know if he was trying to tease in a friendly manner. Hux didn’t respond to that, but instead stared into the red fire. He thought he could see the spirits dancing in the flames, but he shook his head. He knew he was no wizard, not like the man next to him.

            “There is nothing Snoke could have told me about you that I don’t already know.” Ren leaned back against the pile of packs he had made for himself. Hux found that statement a mixture of creepy and embarrassing in an endearing way, he idly hoped that Ren knew only the good things. “The mission however…” Ren continued, but trailed off to stare into the fire as well.

Hux nodded in understanding. He had limited knowledge about wizards and witches, but he knew that they were always bound to a master, who taught them the ways of the spirits. The master would test and train their student, and they had a bond like no other. In Hux’s eyes, the student was something akin to a puppet, they must obey all the commands, wishes, and pleas their master bestowed upon them. It was a heavy burden, and with Kylo being Snoke’s favorite, Hux’s chest constricted with pity for the man. He had never seen Ren out of the castle, and frankly had never seen Ren walking the halls of the castle when he was there. Much like Hux, Ren kept to himself, but now Hux wondered whether or not that was by choice.

            “If you can’t say, don’t worry on my account. I understand.” Hux finished the meal in front of him, and drank more freshly melted snow to wash it down. He would not question Ren’s relationship with Snoke, he didn’t want to ruin whatever civility they had.

            “If you wish to retire, I’ve altered the interior of the tent. It is much larger now, and I’ve created small rooms. I have things I must attend to, but I won’t be far or gone too long.” Ren said as Hux stood.

            “Thank you once again Lord Ren, I bid you good night.” Hux gave a small bow and stepped inside the tent. Ren certainly had made some alterations. It felt like the size of the _Finalizer_ , and had four rooms. Ren hadn’t specified which of the rooms Hux was to sleep up, but he found his sleeping bag neatly unrolled in the one towards the back of the tent, and settled in for the night. Hux was not a man that experienced night visions, but if he dreamt about Ren’s face, his voice, his hands, over or under him in the confines of their tent…well, he would tell himself that it must have been exhaustion or from the cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh things are starting to look up for these nerds! Some fluff is coming in the next chapter you guys, don't worry the whole thing won't be nearly as angsty as it seems! Thank you so much to those who read and seem to enjoy this, I can only hope to keep writing these chapters and get them posted for us as long as there still seems to be an interest! I'm on tumblr @babbushka if you ever want to come into my inbox, we can yell about kylux or anything in particular!! xxx


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux's imagination is starting to become cause for great concern for the General.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! New chapter as promised. I hope you enjoy, your kudos and comments mean the world to me! :) x

 Hux knew from the moment he embarked on the _Finalizer_ that he wasn’t going to get a decent night’s rest on this mission, however he was certain he would have been able to _at least_ sleep through without interruption. In his briefings he did not come across any information regarding rogue rebels that strayed from the high walls of Hoth’s city, so the odds of attack were slim to none. That being said, the void had still a long way to go before relinquishing its hold of the sky to the sun, and Hux was awake with panic. Not his panic, which he identified very quickly, but Ren’s. The small fabric room divider did nothing to conceal the harsh emotions that were pulsing from Ren’s body, striking Hux with a force that he could feel deep in his bones. The tent shook violently, and he could hear glass breaking, exploding from the sheer pressure this terror caused.

            “Ren?” He called out into the darkness. Perfect eyesight did nothing for him now, it was simply too dark to see. Hux couldn’t even make out the edges of things, he blindly groped around for his dagger and slashed through the thin wall, not worried about Ren’s potential anger about it. Hell, he wasn’t even sure Ren was alive, from the sounds that came from his side of the tent. The agonized moans and groans only grew louder as Hux slashed at the material, as if begging him to hurry up. He could only assume Ren was going to start screaming in a moment if he didn’t do anything about it.

            Hux shoved his way through the large hole he made, and tumbled over various boxes and bags Ren had stored in his space. He could hear the knight’s harsh breathing, as if he were injured, loudly in the silence of the Dead Hour. Hux could only imagine that’s what it was, too late to be midnight and too early to be dawn. Once he decided that there weren’t any intruders in the tent, Hux put away the dagger and instead hovered near the lump that he determined to be Ren.

            “I’m here.” Hux was surprised at how tender his voice came out. He had seen soldiers terribly affected from the war, and had fallen into a habit of attempting to calm them when they got like this. It was usually successful, some words of encouragement, a pat on the back, and they were fine. However, none of his soldiers had ever been an uncontrollable, exceedingly powerful wizard. He rushed forward, and accidentally bashed his foot into Ren’s giant metal clunk-bucket in the process. Biting his lip to keep a curse from spilling out, he tried to assess if Ren was conscious or not. Hux did feel his own panic then, mind racing to all the terrible possibilities that could have happened while Hux had taken an early slumber. He tried to dismiss them, but images of Ren being bitten by something, or attacked by someone irrationally flew by the forefront of his mind.

            He tore the gloves off his hand with his teeth and began roaming the surface area of Ren’s body, invisible to him in the pitch blackness, searching for any wetness indicating blood. He only felt smooth skin slick with sweat and breathed a sigh of relief. Hux wasn’t the only one to do so, it seemed having Hux’s hands on Ren’s body was something that the latter enjoyed, so Hux didn’t remove them.

            “Are you awake?” He asked gently, not wanting to wake the knight up if he were still unconscious. He removed his outer armor – he never slept without it on a mission – and sat on the ground next to Ren’s sleeping bag. When he didn’t receive an answer, Hux returned his hands and began massaging small circles into the tense muscles of Ren’s shoulders and back. _It’s just to get him to calm down enough so I can go back to sleep._ He thought to himself vehemently. _Must suffer from night terrors. Pathetic._ He tried to keep a distance from Ren aside from his hands. He also tried to keep his emotions from roaming into unfamiliar territory, feeling nauseated at the hints of affection and concern that were beginning to bubble up inside of him. _It’s him,_ Hux decided. _He can’t control his power in this state. He’s affecting the both of us._ Hux deemed that a safe thought, and let it settle in his mind.

            Ren bolted upright with a start, and Hux ripped his hands off of Ren’s skin. It was an unconscious movement on Hux’s part, but his hands burned like he had left it on the stove too long. He stayed very quiet, ignoring the searing pain, listening as Ren’s breathing remained a pant, and straining in vain to see as the knight shifted to an upright position. Hux imagined Ren had his head in his hands. The throbbing in his foot served as a reminder that Ren wasn’t wearing his helmet, and Hux scowled at the terrible luck of it all. Ren’s face mere inches from his own, and yet he couldn’t even make out the barest sliver of what it looked like.

            He waited for Ren to yell at him to leave, to curse, throw magic or even punch him, but none of that happened. Instead what happened was that Ren pushed himself back towards the area of Hux’s body, and the General’s hands resumed their earlier movements, still refusing to acknowledge the pain. Hux exhaled sharply, releasing a long held breath, and let one of his hands wander up to tug along the sweat damp hairs of the back of Ren’s neck. Ren allowed his head to fall back and rest on Hux’s shoulder, and he shivered at feeling the rest of Ren’s hair tumble down his back. From the feeling, Hux determined that Ren’s hair must only fall to his shoulder, but was far thicker and softer than what he had expected. Hux forced himself to not bite the throat which was now presented to him. He was lucky he wasn’t dead, maimed, or ridiculed in that moment, and decided not to push his luck too far. It bothered him enough that over the course of one meal Hux had gone from hating the knight to wanting to make out with him like a horny teenager; if he had even an inkling that Ren felt the same he would not ruin it.

            They did not speak, and besides the thudding of his rapid heartbeat in Hux’s ears, the night was silent once again. Ren didn’t protest when Hux trailed his hands along his arms, and Hux marveled at the weight of the muscle there. Experimentally, he wrapped both hands around one bicep, and felt warmth pool in his stomach when his long fingers struggled to meet. He worked out the tension as best as he could, before moving to the next area, trying not to focus on something long enough to feel the rush of lust he had not felt in many years. Hux’s fingers mapped out the slope of Ren’s waist, the dip of his lower back. He filed away the soft grunts and sighs that came from the knight as he dug his fingers in and willed the knots away. Without the vocoder and dramatic cape, Hux could see Ren was painfully human. He felt the ridges of badly healed scars that marred his torso, the slight bump and raise of moles and tattoos.

Ren’s head on his shoulder was a dizzying situation, one Hux didn’t realize he wanted until it had happened. Typically, he didn’t like to be touched; he couldn’t remember the last time he had felt someone’s bare skin on his. Ren turned his head to hide his already obscured face into the crook of Hux’s neck, and Hux’s skin broke out in goosebumps at the first feeling of warm breath and soft lips against his jaw. The weight of Ren’s body forced Hux to lay flat on the bed, and he complied, feeling the stress of the day melt along with Ren’s tension. Ren tugged the General down so his head rested on his naked chest, and Hux sighed contently. _He’s practically a furnace,_ was the last thought his half aware mind was able to form. Slowly, Ren’s arms wrapped around Hux, who buried into the warmth the knight provided. Ren sought out Hux’s burnt hands, and Hux winced only minimally as Ren clasped both his monstrously large hands around them. The cooling sensation of a healing spell delighted Hux’s senses, and he let his eyes slip closed to savor it. Ren didn’t release Hux’s hands, but the General thought it was more than acceptable, and passed out for the remainder of the night.

 

* * *

 

 

            When Hux awoke properly, he was in his own side of the tent, fully clothed, in his sleeping bag. There was no hole in the flimsy wall next to him, and he didn’t have a bruised foot. He held his hands as close to his eyes as he could to scrutinize them, but found no imperfections that had not already belonged there. He sighed and felt a mild ebb of sadness constrict his chest. _It must have been a dream,_ He thought, shoving snow in his face to shock him the rest of the way up.

            Ren was busy packing up the things they had left outside. He shrank and stored away all his items. He did not acknowledge Hux as he emerged fully from the tent. Hux did not let that bother him, he kept his face steeled. _You hate the man,_ Hux’s more logical side reminded him. _He is a nuisance. You don’t want him to be your friend, you want him to do his job._ Hux tried not to think about the feel of phantom muscles under his hands, and he clenched his jaw.

            “Good morning.” Hux was not about to play the cold shoulder game. If Ren was going to act like nothing had happened between them last night at the campfire, then Hux would at least be the bigger man and not recede into the same childlike behavior.

            “Good morning General.” Ren’s vocoder rumbled back at him. Hux’s mind went to all the breathy gasps and soft moans from the dream that said mind had concocted, and swallowed his anger away; even in his dreams he couldn’t hear the full effect of Ren’s voice.

            “What is the plan for the day?” Hux began to systematically crack every knuckle and joint in an attempt to annoy Ren enough to make him look at him. When that didn’t work, he lit a cigarette and took a deep drag. It did the trick.

            “That’s not very healthy for you.” Ren pointed out, as he rolled a bundle of herbs into a tightly packed kit.

            “We all are allowed a bad habit or two, don’t you think?” Hux blew smoke from his nostrils and cracked his neck with a satisfying snap. “Do you have a plan for today’s trek or are we going to climb this mountain like complete imbeciles?” he tried some level of friendly banter, but deflated when he realized Ren probably wouldn’t be receptive to that. It was only day two of their mission after all.

            “I would appreciate it if you did not question my competence again, General.” Ren turned away from him again, confirming Hux’s suspicions. “If I didn’t have a plan, which I do, I wouldn’t be surprised if you had three versions of a backup. You’re quite well known for being prepared.” Ren began walking towards the edge of the tree line. Hux wondered whether or not that was a compliment, but decided to take it as such.

            “I am not nearly as familiar with this region as you seem to be, and thought I might give my magnificent brain a rest for some small portion of this mission, so I can devote my time to important matters, such as formulating negotiations with a people who want me dead. So I ask again, what is the plan for today?”  Hux’s patience was wearing thin and he knew it was only a matter of time before they were either ignoring each other, or yelling. Hux didn’t know which one he preferred.

            “We have to move through the woods, which will give us a decent amount of cover if any survey ships try and find the _Finalizer_. There should be enough distance between us and the ship by then, and last night I placed a spell on our shoes so they won’t leave tracks. The snow is falling at a steady enough rate to cover them, but I thought it would be better safe than sorry.” Ren seemed like he felt the way Hux did the other night, not being used to talking that much. He didn’t say another word and Hux wished desperately that he could just hear the knight’s voice without that filter. 

 

            The woods were dense and Hux had a very hard time navigating the snow. It was so thick that it blanketed obstacles Hux would have normally avoided easily. Ren was fortunate enough to have magic to allow him to be virtually weightless, so he did not sink down into the snow, but Hux had no such luck. He had tripped on a hidden tree root one too many times before finally having enough.

            “This is fucking ridiculous.” He growled, and threw his arms into the air in frustration. Giving voice to his thoughts, he realized how unprofessional he sounded and cleared his throat.

            “Take off your boots.” Ren huffed and put down the packs. Hux glared at him.

            “If you think I’m going to allow my toes to freeze to entertain you then you have another thing coming.” Hux grit through a painfully clenched jaw. Hux imagined that Ren rolled his eyes.

            “Please.” He simply said, and suddenly they were in Ren’s hands. Hux wasn’t even aware that he had taken them off and handed them to Ren. It just happened. Hux crossed his arms in an attempt to show his annoyance, but watched with fascination as Ren’s hands glowed red once more, and he spoke in an ancient language a spell that caressed Hux’s boots for a moment before sinking into the leather itself. He then handed them back to Hux, and grudgingly, Hux put them on. He was pleasantly surprised to find that he was now drifting on the top of the snow banks alongside Ren, rather than knee deep in the cold, wet, mess.

            “I don’t see why you couldn’t have done that before we set out for the day.” Hux said in lieu of a thanks.

            “How often does the great General Hux get to be out of his element? You can’t blame a man for enjoying seeing your feathers ruffled.” Ren crossed his own arms in response.

            “Ruthless.” Hux frowned and regained his footing, marching forward. They could move so much faster now, and the hike seemed much less of an ordeal. They walked in companionable silence, every now and again Ren would point out evidence of New Republic presence; nothing too strong, but there nonetheless.

            “They’re such brutes.” Hux mused, noticing an obviously sacred stone monument defaced by blaster shots.

            “Yes, they are.” Ren agreed, and Hux gave a small smile at them actually agreeing on something.

            “What exactly are your thoughts on the New Republic?” Hux asked, hoping Ren didn’t take offence. There had been whispers of his life before meeting Snoke, rumors that he was from a family of importance from Naboo, a small but beautiful kingdom in the south, now a piece in the New Republic’s puzzle. Others say that he was a prince, abandoned by his family when their kingdom of Alderaan was destroyed by the First Order, in their first ever large display of power. Hux had heard many theories, but didn’t believe any of them. It didn’t matter to him where Ren was from, he belonged to the First Order now, just like the rest of them.

            “I understand what it is they are trying to do,” Ren began, shifting uncomfortably. “They have rebuilt their Senate as it was before the decimation of Coruscant Hall that occurred during the Old War, and they want everyone to convert to their way of government, under the implication that it is better, and would serve the people of the various kingdoms better.”

            “That seems about right.” Hux nodded encouragingly, wanting him to continue.

            “I am under the impression though, from what I’ve read, that the Senate was deeply corrupt, from the back handed deals of Senators and ulterior motives from those backing them. It also caused a class system to rise that left a disproportionate percentage of the population in crippling poverty. I don’t agree with that at all. People are inherently equal, and allowing the rich to stay rich while the poor get poorer does not sit right with me. Their rampant recruitment to have others join in this cause gives me great concern.

            “The First Order is exactly that, order to solve all the chaos this New Republic has caused. Forcing kingdoms who have historically been very happy with their current system of government to change simply because they want them to, is in my opinion, pretty fucked up.” Hux let out a small chuckle at Ren’s curse. It caught him by surprise, the knight’s passion. Hux didn’t think Ren had felt so strongly about anything.

            “Fucked up indeed.” Hux mused.

            “Although if I’m being honest, I think the First Order has been very extreme in itself lately. I do not agree with the civil war that is occurring in the south. I don’t think murder of innocents is any way to solve anything.” Hux’s eyebrows shot very high at that comment. Hux felt his face flush.

            “I agree. I don’t think that innocent civilians should be killed, they have nothing to do with their oppressive government’s policies. We should be helping them not slaughtering them.”

            “Says the man who is famous for beheading one thousand men?” Ren chuckled, and Hux’s heart clenched at the sound, even if it were robotic.

            “That’s different, those thousand men came at me with blasters and wanted me dead. That is the enemy, not the beggar on the corner. If I might add, you’ve obliterated entire towns on your own, Lord Ren.” Hux cracked a grin at Ren, who nodded in response. Hux hoped he was smiling too.

            “Would you be agreeable if I suggested a break? There are some things I must attend to, as it is high noon.” Ren stopped. Hux sighed, feeling his bones scream at him from the cold.

            “I don’t see why not. The clearing is only a couple hundred paces further. That is where I envisioned our milestone for the day would be anyway.” Hux set down the things he was carrying and watched as Ren’s magic set up the tent.

            “Are these things you speak of magic related?” Hux wondered aloud, and Ren confirmed with a nod.

            “Yes, at noon I connect with the Spirits of Darkness, and I meditate with them. They demand a minor blood sacrifice, but the knowledge and power they give me is worth the pain.” Ren released a long breath and began laying down herbs and crystals into various shapes inside a large circle of black stones.

            “May I watch?” Hux asked, taking a seat a few yards away. He had never witnessed something like this, and did not want the opportunity to pass. _Opportunity to see Ren, or to observe this ritual?_ Hux asked himself, he shook the thought away before deciding to answer.

            “Be my guest. But do not enter the circle.” Ren warned, and Hux nodded, there was no way in hell he was going to trespass, he had enough common sense for that.

            From the distance Hux was at, he could see Ren pull back his thick billowy sleeves to reveal a gloved hand, which he removed and exposed long pale fingers. Pricking each of his finger tips, he smudged the blood into the snow, chanting in the ancient language of the spirits. Unlike putting the spell on Hux’s boots, these words sounded sinister, and it made the hair on the back of Hux’s neck stand up.

            The same red light that came forth from Ren’s hands whenever he cast a spell now engulfed him completely. It looked like fire, but Hux knew better than to interfere. The sky seemed to darken, the cold stung Hux’s face, but he didn’t complain. He didn’t dare to break the dark chanting that resonated in the back of his skull, made menacing by the deep vocoder. Hux didn’t know what Ren was saying, but he could only imagine it was a call to the spirits.

            The flames twirled around Ren, and Hux watched as he sat perfectly still, letting the magic brush against his helmet, his cape, his boots, anything. He wondered if Ren would normally take the helmet off for this, and only left it on because he was in the presence of another person. _Should I consider myself lucky to be witnessing this?_ He thought quietly, even inside his own mind he didn’t dare be loud. The magic found purchase at the small cuts on Ren’s fingertips, and those cuts acted as a sponge, soaking up all the energy that surrounded him. It seemed to Hux like a tremendous amount of power, and he was transfixed by how it now coursed through Ren’s veins. The chanting stopped once all the red was gone, stored safely inside Ren’s body, and he slowly began to lift from the ground. _This must be the meditation part,_ Hux thought, as Ren reached high into the tree tops before coming to a halt.

The energy returned, but this time it only barely shimmered over Ren’s body, giving him a faint outline in the sky from where Hux was still sitting. It gave off a dull hum, made louder by the silence and the echo of the woods. Hux had no idea how long Ren typically meditated for, yesterday he had been asleep for most of it, but that had at least been a few hours. Not wanting to sit around for that long, Hux grabbed his weapons and decided to try his hand at hunting something for them to eat. They still had plenty of cooked tauntaun to eat for dinner, but wanted to have something on hand for the morning. Hux normally did not eat every single day, he was usually preoccupied with military matters to do so, but this was shaping up to be a grueling winter, and Hux assumed that Ren must eat frequently, so better to have something than not.

 

* * *

 

            Hux carefully descended into the woods, making sure to stay very far away from the circle Ren had drawn, and happened to find some small tracks in the snow. A rodent was not nearly as impressive as a tauntaun, but it was protein and Ren would just have to deal with it. He found the footprints to be not from a rodent at all, but from the carcass of a pig type animal. Staring into its face, the apparently very alive and angry hog sprung into action, Hux had to jump back to avoid being cut open by its razor sharp tusks. The Hoth hog was fast, but Hux was faster, and he slit its throat with his knife and let it bleed out into the snow. The blood reminded Hux of Ren. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, and he had strayed very far from their small resting place. He looked around and laughed bitterly.

            “Well shit.” Hux brushed the hair out of his face as he remembered the spell that Ren had put on them. _No footprints had seemed like such a wonderful idea at the time,_ Hux groaned as he put his hands on his hips and tried to think of a plan. He assessed the situation. He was alone, with a dead hog, a dagger, a blaster, and his wits. He must have been out for a good couple hour, as the sun was now starting to sink below the skyline. _At least I’ve got my life._ He tried to be optimistic but the odds weren’t looking good, if he did not get back to camp before night fell, he would freeze. It did not help that there were virtually no markers for this area that would be distinguishable. Everything looked the same, all covered in white. He hauled the hog across his shoulders, turned around, and began walking in that direction, hoping it would jog his memory.

            After what seemed like an hour of wandering, a small red ball of light appeared in the distance, and Hux wasn’t sure if it were real, or if his mind had conjured it. He certainly did seem to acquire a rather overactive imagination as of late. He didn’t hesitate to quicken his pace as he headed towards it, hoping that it would lead him to Ren. Once he reached that ball of light, it jumped forward until Hux could barely see it, and he rushed towards it again. He was losing the sunlight rapidly now, and resorted to running after these small balls of energy. It was twilight when he followed it to the edge of the camp, and Hux collapsed into the snow, the weight of the hog too much for his exhausted muscles.

            To Hux’s surprise, Ren was still floating in the air, the energy still humming around him. Hux couldn’t speak, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t do anything but lay face forward in the snow, a bloodied beast on his back. He pulled himself up and dragged the hog towards the unlit fire pit and then threw himself down onto his sleeping bag inside the tent. _This won’t do, we have to get to the clearing within the next two hours or we are going to be too far behind,_ He grimaced at the thought, Ren had just started to open back up to Hux, and interrupting him during meditation was not the way to keep that going.

            Thankfully, Hux didn’t have to; he stepped outside the tent with the intention of calling out to Ren, but the man was now standing in the center of the circle. He was no longer glowing red, he was awake and very confused.   

            “Has it already been eight hours?” Ren asked suddenly. He took in Hux’s appearance, disheveled and bloody and finished sealing the circle before stepping out.

            “Yes, if the sun is any indication.” Hux drawled, trying to not let Ren see how tired and hungry and cold he was. “Hurry, we have to make the clearing before the sun fully sets.

            “I didn’t realize, how far is the clearing again?” Ren said, and began taking down the tent.

            “It’s only two hundred more feet up, but if we don’t make it before the night snow storm we won’t be able to get our footing.” Hux pointed in the direction of their target milestone for the day.

            “I apologize, I was distracted, this should not have gone on that long.” Ren said in a rushed manner, that would have seemed panicked if he didn’t have his helmet on. Hux put his hands on his hips.

            “Well what can I do then, to help speed up the process?” He wasn’t about to stand around being useless while they were racing against the clock. Hux reached forward to pick something up but was pushed back violently by an invisible force.

            “Don’t touch anything!” Ren snatched the journal Hux was going to pick up. “Or do you want to get burned again?” He clutched the book to his chest. Ren seemed to recoil at his own words and Hux stared, his mouth slightly open. _Again?_ Hux’s mind reeled as he snapped his mouth closed, and turned sharply to begin walking up the path towards the clearing. It hadn’t been a dream. Hux almost felt like screaming at that realization, the other night had been real. Ren’s skin under Hux’s hand had been real. Ren’s voice had been real. Hux couldn’t take it, he couldn’t face the facts. He refused to allow himself to feel anything, just as he was taught to do so, just as he has always done. So he left. Ren didn’t bother to call after him, he let Hux leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes the angst has returned! This is a Kylux fic, it's going to be a bumpy ride. More angst in the next chapter, but a TON more fluff too. When will these boys admit their feelings for each other already?? New chapter Saturday, feel free to message me on my tumblr @babbushka ! xxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys finally confess their feelings to one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here is this weeks chapter, as promised! Some warnings for this chapter: the smut has arrived folks, so if you aren't a fan of that, I apologize but it's going to be in the story more frequently as it progresses! Also Hux goes into a mild state of panic, causing some self inflicted injury. It isn't too terrible, but I wouldn't be able to feel good at night if i didn't give some warning! Enjoy :)

Hux kept walking, with those words replaying in his mind. He couldn’t breathe, and the worst part was he didn’t understand why. This was not a correct response to a simple question. But it wasn’t simple, because nothing in Hux’s life could ever possibly be simple. He could not hate the wizard in peace. He could not carry out this mission swiftly. He could not keep his thoughts from wandering back to the black clad man with beautifully glowing hands, and broad shoulders, and soft hair, and and and….

It wasn’t fair, that he had to have been paired with the only mysterious person in the castle. Hux’s panic quickly turned to anger towards Snoke. The man read minds, he knew what people thought of Kylo Ren. He raised the boy into the insufferable man who ran after Hux today. Ren was a myth, a legend, a fable. He was nothing but a shroud of questions and was just too damn interesting for his own good. Why did Snoke force them together on this mission? Why couldn’t Snoke have sent Mitaka to come along with Hux instead? Why did he want the two of them to be captured together? Was he hoping one would kill the other? Is that what this was about? And if so, who did Snoke want to win?

Hux growled in frustration, and clenched his jaw so hard he saw red. He was too tired for this, for all these emotions to be resurfaced after years and years of silent determination to be rid of them. He had to brace himself against a tree and tried to resist the urge to bang his head against the rough bark. This endeavor – like many, it seemed lately – failed, and Hux didn’t stop until stars joined the splotches of light behind his eyes. Hux had made himself a promise a very long time ago not to get attached to anyone or anything. These feelings made him weak and so he had buried them _deep_. There they had sat, for years, undisturbed. And here was Ren, who had yanked them all from their near dead state, and left them for Hux to deal with, without even meaning to. Or maybe he did mean to, and he was just _that cruel_. Feelings Hux had not faced since his father – he violently yanked himself away from the tree and continued his march towards the clearing, not daring to finish that thought. Now was certainly not the time for thoughts of the man who had caused so much torment in Hux’s life.

He was becoming much too attached to Ren, and with the Knight’s slip up regarding the previous night – morning? Did it matter? – Hux knew that Ren did have some sort of feeling for him. Ren wouldn’t have acted in such a manner, clinging to Hux and holding him close, if he didn’t feel anything. It was overwhelming. He was a soldier, a General. He did not have the time or experience for this. He was not trained in the art of romance, only in combat. He could not realistically love someone, not when he was out killing people’s loved ones every other day on the battlefield. More than that, he couldn’t get attached now, not when all his past loved ones had had large red targets painted on their backs – this was war after all. Hux shoved his panic down as far as it would go, it wasn’t fair, but life isn’t fair. Why should Hux get special treatment?

He gathered as much control as possible and set down his bags, the chill of night in full swing. He had been so preoccupied trying to just get to the damn clearing that he didn’t even realize blood was slipping down his face; the wound on his cheek had reopened. Hux had almost forgotten it was there, a long jagged thing that had been caused by some half crazed Resistance soldier, it was almost on the mend and now it had to be stitched back up.

Scowling, he sorted through his packs until he found his medic kit. He was by no means a Healer, but he had had his fair share of injuries on the battlefield for him to grasp the basics. His hands shook as he threaded his needle, grateful at least for something to do that would require total concentration. He didn’t care that he didn’t have a mirror, or that there wasn’t enough light to see even if he did. He was about to start the first stitch when a rustling made him hesitate.

“You’re going to do more damage.” A soft voice sounded behind him. Strong hands gripped his shoulders and Hux lashed out, punching his assailant’s throat, knocking the wind out of him.

“General!” Hux heard, and decided that he had finally gone insane. He had officially lost his mind. Because there was Ren, once again sans helmet, shaking him hard enough to feel the rattling in his bones. Hux let out a dry chuckle, and then found he couldn’t stop laughing. A mix of blood and tears ruined his face, he didn’t dare think what he must look like to Ren in this moment. He was effectively, a mess. _Oh if father could see you now,_ Hux thought as Ren enveloped him into his arms. His mind reeled as thoughts poured into it that didn’t belong to him.

_You’re all right…_

_Calm down you’re hurting yourself…_

_It’s going to be okay I’m here…_

_I’ve got you, I’m going to help you…_

_You’re all right…_

 

Soft whispers of comfort set him further over the edge until Hux made a pitiful noise of desperation and clutched the sides of his head. He couldn’t help but hear his father’s words, trying to combat the soothing gestures of the wizard.

_Pathetic!_

_Honestly Brendol don’t you know by now? It doesn’t work that way for us._

_You’re just like your mother, you’re weak and a disgrace to our family._

_Never expect love in this life, never expect affection, it won’t come._

_You’re not worthy of it._

_Pathetic…_

“General, please, you need to calm down.” Ren held Hux tighter to his large chest. His voice rasped with pain.

“This is hell. I’m in hell.” Hux agonized, as a cooling sensation took over his mind, forcing his breathing to regulate.

“Let me help you, please, I need you to calm down.” Ren pleaded, stroking Hux’s hair. He felt like an infant, _weak, weak weak…_

“There’s no reality in which anyone would ever hold me.” Hux whispered, his manic high replaced suddenly by crippling sorrow, and his knees gave out from under him as the weight of those words sunk deep into his bones.

“General I –”

“Hux, call me Hux. If this is hell, then you’re Ren, and I’m Hux.” He shoved Ren off of him, and wiped his face onto his undershirt, taking great care to not open the wound further. It really would have to be addressed soon, or else he was liable to lose too much blood, and Hux was determined to not make more of a fool out of himself than he already had done. Those strong hands came back, resting gently on his shoulders, and this time Hux didn’t let his fists go flying.

“This is not hell, so call me Kylo. I’ll call you Hux, but please call me Kylo.” The soft voice returned, and Hux wanted to cry. No one had spoken softly to him since his mother…

“Why did you take off your helmet?” Hux sighed, and Ren placed a warm palm onto his good cheek.

“You don’t like hearing my voice when it’s on.” The response came very shyly, and Hux thought it made Ren sound very young.

“Great, so you _can_ read my thoughts.” Hux tried to wrestle out of the Knight’s grip but the strength Ren possessed was too great.

“Yes, they’re agonizing. It’s causing you so much pain that I can feel it. Please let me help you.” Ren tucked Hux’s head under his chin and held him for a moment longer. “I need to set your wound, please let me do it.” He asked tentatively. Hux nodded, giving up all control.

“Fine.” He removed his face reluctantly, but even in the darkness did not look in Ren’s direction.

“Stop clenching your jaw it’s only going to make this worse.” Ren warned, as he pulled off his gloves.

“No.” Came the stubborn reply.

“Fine.” Ren shrugged, equally as stubborn.

Ren took the needle and thread from Hux and the General prepared himself for the familiar sting, but it didn’t come. Ren’s hand hovered over the wound and glowed red, providing Hux with enough light to see Ren’s face. Hux frowned, which in turn made Ren frown. _He’s gorgeous._ Hux thought angrily. _Why Maker, why did you have to do this to me?_ When Ren caught wind of that thought, a brilliant smile lit up his whole face, and Hux audibly groaned.

“Don’t do that.” Hux scowled.

“What?” Ren asked, obviously not used to having his face seen. He couldn’t keep a neutral expression to save his life.

“Look at me like you’re happy I want you.” He squirmed under the cold touch of magic on his face. He wanted this whole thing to be over; the night, the mission, everything. He wanted to go back to killing people, he excelled at that.

“I’ve wanted you ever since I can remember.” Ren blushed bright red, and Hux didn’t even think about it before he was kissing him. _You’ve already failed this test, enjoy this for a moment,_ Hux’s over stimulated mind allowed him. With his eyes shut, Hux could still see Ren in his mind; stupid looking, but in a painfully attractive way. He really _was_ young, too young to be as powerful as he was, too young to have the expectations put on him that were. His eyes were closed but Hux knew they were brown, he just knew. The same way he knew Ren’s hair was indeed as soft and long as it had been the previous night; he wound his fingers around it, tugging sharply. Ren’s lips opened in a gasp and Hux took that opportunity to deepen the kiss, biting into the Knight’s lower lip and then soothing it with his tongue. Ren released him before Hux got too carried away.

“You need rest. That outing took a toll on your muscles. You shouldn’t have left me like that, especially in this weather.” Ren softly nudged the General’s nose with his own.

“I don’t need your permission to do anything.” He traced the healed scar of his face wound. “Thank you for fixing this.” He murmured, then turned and began setting up the tent.

“You’re welcome. I wanted to ask you last night if I could heal it for you, I was afraid something might happen to reopen it. I wasn’t sure how you would have taken it.” Hux didn’t respond, he busied himself with the tent.

“I would have let you.” Hux felt his face heat up, and he cursed his fair complexion. Ren grinned again, all teeth, and it was so beautiful that Hux had to look away. “Do you always look like that?” He demanded, and the smile faltered.

“I don’t know what that’s supposed to mean.” Ren tried to keep his voice casual, but Hux could detect the tremors in it. The wizard lit a fire, expanded the freshly made tent, and moved everything inside it, all without moving from the tree he was propped up against. Hux frowned, angry with himself for being impressed.

“I’m not completely ignorant to this magic of yours. I have read up on the Force, and I know that there are many witches and wizards who use glamor spells to conceal their true identity. Is this your real face or are you just toying with me?” Hux could tell his voice was starting to raise in volume, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. His mind was already spinning off into a dozen different directions, and he desperately needed a cigarette.

“This is my real face,” Ren ducked his head. “But I could change it if you’d like, to whatever you want.” He sounded so insecure, Hux dropped the bag he was holding and hurried over to where Ren was trying to become one with the tree. He grabbed for Ren’s face in the dark and held it firmly between his two shaking hands.

“Don’t you dare.” He growled. “You’re perfect.” He let that last bit slip, but it was worth it because he could feel the heat of Ren’s face through his gloves. Hux decided it was _definitely_ worth it when he felt Ren’s lips on his own, this kiss slow and cautious. Ren steered the General towards the tent and Hux laughed, his mind going straight into the gutter.

“It’s not what you think,” Ren smiled against his mouth, not relinquishing the General. “You really do need to rest.” The Knight continued to push Hux until they were in Ren’s side of the tent.

“Am I to sleep here?” Hux asked, an eyebrow raised. Ren hid behind his hair.

“I thought it might be easier for the both of us.” He murmured, suddenly very preoccupied with one of the vials of ominous liquid he kept in a box. Hux was about to say that he really was fine, but then it dawned on him that having Hux close to Ren helped the younger man sleep better. He swallowed a hard lump that had appeared in his throat at the thought.

“That’s acceptable.” Hux began to make himself comfortable, removing his outer armor and even going so far as to remove his under armor and tunic, laying bare chested on Ren’s makeshift bed. He found a variety of fur that Ren kept for Maker knows why, and decided to wrap himself in the pelts. Ren had a hard time looking away, but eventually cleared his throat.

“I’m going to warm up dinner. Stay here, I’ll bring it to you.” Ren gave Hux a long glance and then he was gone. Hux let out a breath that seemed to deflate him, and he burrowed further into the warmth that the soft fur helped to insulate. Hux had to get his thoughts under control, he was not happy with recent developments. His entire life he had been groomed to be the perfect soldier for the First Order; emotionless, cold and calculating. Yet here he was, half naked and wrapped in furs as Ren prepared him some dinner, all because he had something just shy of a panic attack. His head pounded, he wanted a cigarette, and a drink, but he didn’t think Ren would allow him any so soon after being in such a state as he was. He remembered Ren’s distorted voice condoning his smoking habit, he probably wouldn’t let Hux smoke in his quarters in top form.

Hux hadn’t realized, but Ren had set up some sort of mobile in his side of the tent. It was a replica of the kingdom’s native flora and fauna, and was held up by sheer will of magic, Hux could find no strings. He really did find the whole scenario ridiculous, wondering why Ren must still need such childish things such as these to help him fall asleep. Ren must have been in his early thirties for crying out loud.

“I’m in my late twenties I’ll have you know.” Ren emerged, two plates in tow. Hux snapped his attention from the mobile to the wizard. “I put it there to help you.” Hux sat up and accepted the plate that was handed to him. Ren sent two small balls of light to hover at the corners of the tent, providing them with some light.

“How do you suppose it’s going to help me?” Hux rolled his eyes and carefully chewed, anxious he would open the wound. Again.

“You won’t,” Ren started but a huff of annoyance cut him off.

“I don’t appreciate that you know. Digging around in my head.”  Hux glared. Ren frowned.

“I don’t go digging, I hear it just as plainly as if you spoke it to me.” He wouldn’t meet Hux’s eye.

“If I wanted to give voice to my concerns, I would do so.” Hux continued to stare him down. It was another trait he had picked up at the Academy, he never broke first when it came to a hard, cold, staring contest.

“I’m sorry.” Ren dropped his shoulders and slightly hunched in on himself. Hux sighed.

“Don’t be. Take off your clothes they’re absolutely soaked, you’ll catch an illness.” Hux lifted his fur pelt as an invitation for Ren to slide in next to him. Ren quickly shed his layers, remaining only in his trousers, and settled behind Hux, placing his long legs on either side of the General. Hux was now completely warmed through, the combination of the food, the fur, and now this furnace of a man had certainly done the trick. Hux hummed contently, and resumed eating.

“So, how was it supposed to help me?” Hux asked again, not bothering to be annoyed with repeating himself. That ship had sailed as soon as the two of them embarked on this journey. Ren rested his chin on Hux’s shoulder.

“They’re your favorites.” He pressed his face into Hux’s neck and the General rolled his eyes.

“You did go digging.” Hux chuckled, forcing affection down. Ren smiled against his skin.

“I didn’t mean to, you were in so much distress your mind kept flipping through different images. Your brain was trying to calm itself down by picturing the things you like, and it was so strong I saw…most of it.” Ren shoveled food into his mouth. Hux frowned, he didn’t remember seeing any of that at all, but Ren was right, he did love those plants, they were in his mother’s –

“What was it that burned my hand?” He asked, suddenly anxious. Ren placed his hands in front of Hux, who eagerly took them in his own.

“See those marks?” Ren asked, and yes Hux did see them. Black ink had been sent under Ren’s skin in shapes Hux couldn’t determine, as they were so small on their own. The smaller shapes were crowded together and formed larger ones, a swirl that stretched wide enough to cover the entire palm. It then uncoiled and a single line of inked runes traveled the length of both arms, which connected to a large symbol on Ren’s chest.

“What do they mean?” Hux was entranced. The closer he looked, the more detailed the runes became. They seemed to shimmer under his gaze, as if they enjoyed being appreciated.

“A multitude of things, these were bestowed unto me by Snoke, they help channel the Spirits of Darkness.” Ren smiled, and ran his hands up and down Hux’s arms, in an attempt at being soothing. “When I get out of control, they spread, and cover my back, go down my legs, sometimes even up onto my face. When I get like that, the magic has a hard time being contained, and the raw power of it causes my skin to heat up. It can cause anything that wields it to heat, that’s why it’s so important you don’t touch anything I use to conduct the Force with, the power might not be able to remain contained in the object.” Ren locked his hands together with Hux’s and the General leaned into Ren’s chest.

“Does that happen often?” He asked, tipping his head to the side so Ren could explore his neck more easily.

“Almost every night. But tonight is going to be different.” The Knight was determined, and gave Hux’s neck a gentle bite. Hux groaned and wanted more pressure, but that would lead to a more dangerous path, so he suppressed his urges for the time being.

“Because of me?” Hux was seriously treading into dangerous territory. Ren must have heard that thought, because he started to tense up against Hux’s skin. The General sighed and turned in Ren’s arms, his legs mimicking Ren’s in being placed on either side of the Knight.

“I won’t hurt you again.” Ren was adamant. Hux pulled the hair away from Ren’s face and studied it in the soft light still burning from his magic.

“That’s not what I meant and you know it.” He smiled, and cupped Ren’s cheek with a much steadier hand. Ren closed his eyes and leaned into the touch, letting a small breath escape from his lips. Hux kissed him sweetly, and smiled when they bumped noses.

“You should finish eating, we have a brutal hike tomorrow.” Ren said against his lips. Hux rolled his eyes and pressed further, slipping his tongue into Ren’s mouth. After they kissed a little longer, Hux sat up straight and placed his palms on Ren’s ridiculously sculpted chest.

“Just how is it that you know Hoth’s mountain range so intimately?” he asked, playfully flicking a nipple, causing the Knight to hiss.

“My duty to Snoke demands it, so I have studied it proficiently.” He bent down and sucked a hard bruise on Hux’s shoulder, and it was finally the right amount of pressure he had been wanting. He used the bulk of his slowly regaining strength to push Ren down and straddle him, grinning as Ren’s eyes shone with excitement.

“I don’t think this is a good idea,” Ren said, as he leaned up to kiss Hux anyway. “Your body is fragile enough as it is. I don’t want to break you.” He smiled, and worried Hux’s bottom lip with his teeth.

“Maybe I want you to break me, you brute.” Hux moved down and fastened his mouth on Ren’s collarbone, sinking his teeth down into the skin and eliciting a moan from the Knight.

“How do you want it?” Ren was already starting to get restless, his hands wandered over Hux’s built back, down his arms, before settling on his hips as Hux sat back and worked at Ren’s trousers.

“I want you to fuck me, think you manage that?” Hux was losing his patience, now that he had thrown all common sense out the window, what the hell difference would it make if he actually pursued something he wanted? This wasn’t an order from Snoke or any other officer, this was something he wanted – needed, desperately. Ren used his monstrous strength to flip them around, so that Hux was nestled in against the pile of soft fur and Ren was smothering him with his weight.

The Knight wasted no time in getting them prepared. He used his magic to practically rip the clothes off the both of them, and then summoned a vial from his shelf. Hux didn’t question it, he was too busy concentrating on not moaning when he felt the first breach of fingers at his entrance.

“You can be loud, there’s no one around to hear you but me.” Ren added a third and fourth finger for good measure. By the time the fourth one came around Hux had allowed several moans and whines that turned into keening pleas to _Hurry the fuck up._ Ren chuckled and complied, carefully withdrawing them and slicking up his cock. Hux’s neck hurt from craning to look, so he let it fall back with a soft thud against the fur, and screwed his eyes shut, trying to savor the moment.

“Fuck,” the two of them sighed at the same time, as Ren finally bottomed out. Hux felt like he couldn’t breathe again, but this wasn’t out of panic; this was out of sheer desire.

“Move.” He ground out, and Ren proceeded to fuck him hard and rough. Hux let one of his hands fist in Ren’s hair, and the other one scratched down Ren’s shoulder, small beads of blood welling up in the cuts there. Ren just moaned Hux’s name over and over again, right into Hux’s mouth as they kissed. Hux had been reduced to semi-coherent thoughts, and could only cry out, unable to form actual syllables. He had never had a partner in his endeavors to figure out his sexuality. It had always been just him, and whatever toys he had managed to find or make at the Academy. He had almost had a boyfriend during his time there, but the young man was killed for forming an attachment with a different cadet, and that had been that. He felt those thoughts being gently filed away, and a small ebb of guilt came over Hux. He didn’t mean to be thinking about past what-ifs when he had the real thing literally right in front of him. He opened his mouth to apologize, but Ren just slid a couple fingers in and Hux got the hint. He sucked and wet the fingers carefully. Covered in saliva, the fingers then snaked down and wrapped around Hux’s waiting cock, and the General gasped loudly.

“Are you close?” he managed to grit out, and Ren nodded frantically, as the regular pounding rhythm gave way to erratic snaps of his hip. Hux curled his toes in pleasure and scratched deep gouges into Ren’s skin, trying to pull him closer. Then Ren did something wonderfully clever with his hand, and Hux came, blinded by an orgasm that he hadn’t thought possible before now. A few moments later, Ren came just as hard, and he was panting harshly by the time the two of them had been spent. Ren pulled out of Hux, they both winced at the sensitivity of it all. When Ren had thrown himself down onto the fur next to Hux, he reached out and took Hux’s hand in his own. The smell of blood and sex in the air, Hux was blissfully dizzy.

“Have you ever done that before?” He asked, trying to sound brave. Ren exhaled deeply.

“No.” He pulled Hux to rest on his sweaty chest, and the General closed his eyes listening to the heart beat below him, his own heart racing.

 

After Ren had extinguished the fire outside, cleaned them both up, and the red lights fizzled out, Hux was once again wrapped in massive arms. The wizard had scooped Hux up and deposited him directly on top of his muscular form, and flung the various fur pelts over top of them both. Hux didn’t complain about the sweat, or the lingering smell of blood for that matter. He hummed softly against Ren’s chest, and Ren carded his fingers through ginger hair, placing kisses on the General’s temple every once in a while. Neither of them had nightmares, for which they were both thankful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hooray they finally kissed! I can't wait for you all to read the next chapter, it's got a lot more of the plot in it, but also the boys being cute. Well, as cute as they can get haha. I appreciate your comments and kudos, you're the best! Come chat with me on my tumblr, @babbushka. Let's be friends!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux discovers some key information regarding Kylo, it goes just about as well as you could imagine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This chapter is a day early because I just couldn't wait to get it out to you! It's also a bit longer than my previous chapters, I really just couldn't decide where to cut it off. Some warning, there is a scene that contains rather graphic violence, so if you'd like to skip that, I completely understand! Hope you enjoy xx

Hux was thankful that he didn’t wake up alone, he wasn’t sure his ego would have survived being ditched in the dark. He and Ren had become very intertwined during the night, and while he wished he could lounge around with the wizard all day, they had to make more progress in their trek up the mountain. They were not even a week into their supposed fourteen-day journey, and Hux felt an attack on the rise. That being said, there was no way he was going to try and untangle his limbs from the twists of fur, blankets, and Ren. Hux was something of a brilliant strategist for a reason after all, and made the executive decision to stay put.

            He smiled remembering the night before, how Ren fell asleep holding him close. The wizard still had a tight grip on him, strong even in slumber. Sometime during the night, he had pulled Hux onto his back so he could press his face into Hux’s stomach, arms wrapped like a vice around his hips. Hux’s legs had folded around his back loosely, and now that he was awake he began to move them, stretching out any kinks in the muscles. Anxious to get up but not willing to outright wake the sleeping giant, he settled for brushing out the knots in Ren’s thick hair with his fingers. This did the trick, as it coaxed his Knight from the depths of slumber.

            “Hux?” The man in question felt his heart do terrible things, as two brown eyes gazed up at him in confusion. Ren blinked into consciousness and smiled hugely.

“You stayed!” He crawled up Hux’s body and planted several kisses on his face, thankfully avoiding his mouth. Hux was not a fan of morning breath and he projected that thought loudly to make sure Ren knew it.

            “Of course I stayed, simpleton.” Hux smiled back at him, playfully tugging on one of his ears. “You refused to let me go.” He kissed Ren on the cheek. “No nightmares?” He questioned, as Ren moved to lay beside Hux, propped up on an elbow.

            “None, you?” He looked so different in the light of day, Hux couldn’t help but stare. His eyes shone amber in the sun, with small flecks of red and gold, it took Hux’s breath away.

            “No. Looks like this sleeping arrangement works efficiently for the both of us.” Hux couldn’t remember the last time he had smiled so much, even the victorious rush of adrenaline that winning battles gave him never made him so much as lift a corner of his mouth. But here he was, with a grin that was long out of practice, and kissed Ren’s cheek again.

            “I hate to say it, but I have to meditate.” Ren frowned, brushing Hux’s hair out of his eyes. It was starting to become longer than Hux normally kept it, and the wax he used to hold it in place was having difficulty keeping track of so much hair. He was certainly in need of a trim, he resolved to get one once he was behind safe walls. Until then however, Ren’s fingers felt lovely against his scalp.

            “Go, be one with the spirits.” He shooed the Knight away. Ren chuckled.

            “It’s not that kind of meditation.” Ren stretched, and Hux watched, mesmerized as the new light of morning revealed the secrets Ren kept locked away under his clothes. He had a rather large scar on his side, a couple smaller ones peppering his back and thighs, and a very long and thin one that ran across his middle. Hux knew that was from a hot wire, he had one similar on his own back. Knowing Ren had gone through that sort of torture made a dark possessiveness curl in his stomach. He fixated on smaller tattoos of runes and symbols that appeared here and there, and was about to start counting the sprinkling of birthmarks before he realized what Ren was putting on.

            Hux stared, dumbfounded, as Ren assembled his layers. First he shrugged on his under shirt, nothing more than the standard thin cotton scrap of fabric. Hux wore one as well, this was normal. What came next was distinctly _not normal_ , and Hux felt the nudge of bile at the back of his throat. Ren pulled his head through the high necked tunic that Hux had seen peeking out from under the Knight’s cloak, but now Hux had the opportunity to notice it had Imperial gold and purple thread woven into the seams, which glinted in the diffused lighting that came through the tent. Ren grabbed for his surcoat and Hux wanted to snatch it from his hands, because this again was an Imperial article of clothing; black velvet, the fabric of royalty, with a golden First Order crest proudly displayed on the chest. Hux missed Ren don his trousers, boots, gloves, and cloak in his state of shock. Ren fiddled with the pin holding the cloak closed, and caught Hux’s mood; the Knight frowned.

            “Is everything all right?” He asked, approaching the General. Hux smacked the hand away and yanked the covers up tight to his chest. He felt scandalized, here he was with the –

            “Prince! You, Kylo Ren, are the rumored Prince of the First Order.” Hux jabbed an accusatory finger in Ren’s direction, and the young man flushed deep red.

            “I –”

            “I will be killed for this!” Hux scrambled to find his clothes, “King Snoke will have my head, there’s no hiding this from him.” He could feel his face burn with embarrassment, how had he not known? It all made sense now, why Snoke wouldn’t let Ren out of the castle except for extreme circumstances. Why Hux had to accompany him on this mission, why Ren had said he knew everything about Hux. He was the heir to the bloody throne of the empire! Hux had managed to claw his way through his under clothes and was searching for his armor when Ren outstretched a hand and had the heavy garments hover over to him.

            “You won’t be killed.” Ren forced out. Hux grit his teeth as the shame bubbled through him.

            “You aren’t King yet.” He bit out, tugging his trousers on and stalking towards Ren, who was becoming more and more panicked by the minute. Hux wrestled the armor from Ren’s magical grip and fastened it into place, before throwing his own surcoat on and cinching his belt too tightly. Every kingdom had its differences, but one thing remained the same across the planet: royalty was off limits. Admiring from afar is perfectly acceptable, encouraged even. But holding it in your hands, cradling it to your chest at night…that was not. The pure blooded did not stay that way by allowing their nobility and royalty to mingle with riff raff. As much as Hux wanted to fight it, he was not royal by blood; he fought his way through the ranks, he was one of the riff raff. Ren’s hands grasped at Hux’s as the General attempted to storm his way past the Knight – Prince? What the hell was he going to _do?_

            “I don’t understand why you’re so upset.” Ren frowned, and Hux laughed bitterly.

            “You don’t understand why withholding your royal identity from someone you took to bed is a cause for being upset? You’re even more ignorant than I took you for.” Hux set his jaw and began packing, angrily shoving miscellaneous objects into bags and boxes. Ren stared at him very reminiscent of a fish, eyes large and mouth alternating between gaping and snapping shut, trying to find words to say.

“Start packing your highness, we have to reach the next cliff side by nightfall.” Hux blinked away tears, and receded back into his shell. The one time he had attempted to open his heart he had not even lasted a full twenty-four hours before it was ripped like a rug underneath his unsteady feet.

            “This is exactly why I didn’t want to tell you!” Ren shouted, his temper getting the better of him. The tent creaked and groaned, a sign of his power. “I thought you of all people would be able to understand but I was wrong, you’ll treat me just like every one else.” He grabbed Hux’s shoulder and forcefully pulled him around to face him.

            “It’s your duty to tell me so I can protect you! I am officially a member of your high guard! I thought we established that we cared about each other, at least enough for you to fuck me into next week.” Hux tried to shove down the sense of betrayal that now accompanied his shame.

            “You –”

            “But thank you, you’ve saved me a whole lot of trouble now that I know I won’t even have the chance of courting you. Let’s pack this fucking camp, move along our way, and get to Hoth, before I do something else to add charges for high treason.” Hux glared at Ren before walking away, not letting the Knight get the last word.

Ren didn’t follow him, just like the day before he gave Hux his space. The only difference from last night was that now Hux could hear Ren take his anger out on anything nearby. He heard the low hum of magic as it obliterated boulders, split trees, smashed glass. Hux debated abandoning the mission and just wandering off into the woods to die, he had fucked up royally. No pun intended.

            Hux was not a man of high blood status, his family had come from nothing; his father had made a name for the Hux family by enlisting into the military. He had brought up Hux the same way, but every day he reminded his son that he would never be eligible for anything higher than General, he simply didn’t have the blood for it. His mother was of blood, but she had _settled_ for Brendol Sr., instead of a life of luxury – and look where that got her. Hux shook his head, he didn’t like to think of his mother in times like this, it was only going to be more painful. He heard Ren yelling in frustration, and decided that whether or not he had a chance with Ren romantically, they certainly had a chance of staying alive, and Hux was _not_ going to let Ren ruin that by giving away their position. He strode back over and threw his bags down, rushing to the man currently lying on the floor. In a fit of dramatics, the wizard had flung himself down face first into the snow.

            “Ren!” He raised his voice to just below shouting and shook the man. Ren whipped around and had Hux in a choke hold before he knew what he was doing. Ren’s pupils had consumed his eyes, and Hux could feel the searing burn of magic on his throat. Hux’s windpipes were screaming in pain, desperate for oxygen. “K-Kylo!” Hux gasped, and it was as if a switch were flipped and suddenly Hux could breath again. Ren yanked his hands away from the General as he spluttered to try and regulate his breathing.

            “I’m sorry, please – are you okay?” Ren pulled off his gloves and used his magic to heal Hux’s crushed throat, repairing damage that had been caused by those same hands. The eyes had returned to their rich honey color, no longer frighteningly dark.

            “What the fuck is wrong with you?” Hux managed to wheeze as Ren held him close to his chest.

            “I’m sorry, I didn’t expect you to be there.” He ran his fingers through Hux’s hair in an attempt to get him to stop coughing. It didn’t work.

            “Then who did you think you were choking?” Hux blinked, willing the black spots that had crept up into the edges of his sight to disappear. Ren didn’t answer, he just held Hux close, rocking back and forth slightly, and pressed kisses to his temple. “Ren…” Hux warned, trying to push himself out of Ren’s grip. The Knight sighed.

            “I told you to call me Kylo.” He frowned, but gave Hux enough wiggle room so that he could sit up rather than lay on the cold snow with him.

            “Really I should be calling you far less intimate things.” He huffed, arranging his clothing so it laid properly.

            “As your Prince I command you to call me Kylo. There now it’s official.” The idiot grinned up at Hux, causing the older man to roll his eyes.

            “I hate you.” He playfully smacked Ren’s chest, letting his hand linger.

            “I get to choose, you know.” Ren said cryptically, and with a smirk on his face. Hux laughed.

            “No you don’t. Not really. It’s a very limited circle, believe me Kylo, I know how it works.” Hux sniffed, shoving down the part of him from his youth that wished to be noble, wished to be invited to the balls and the events as something more than security detail.

            “Snoke doesn’t have any children of his own, I’m…illegitimate.” Ren winced, as Hux stared into his soul. “I’m not bound to the old laws, but I’m the only heir to the throne. I get to choose.” He smiled in that impossibly dorky way, and captured Hux’s lips in a kiss.

            _And I choose you, Brendol Hux II, if you’ll have me._ Hux heard in his mind, and that gave him all the permission he needed to deepen the kiss, moaning softly as Ren’s warm hand clasped around the back of his neck, pulling Hux down on top of him.

            “Oh I’ll have you, believe me.” Hux growled against Ren’s lips. The wizard grinned once more and Hux’s heart flipped, he decided that he never wanted to see that smile fade from Ren’s face. He pulled back just a tad and brushed a single chaste kiss against Ren’s lips. “You have to meditate.” Hux sighed, releasing Ren. He got up and turned towards the debris caused by Ren’s destruction.

            “I won’t be long.” Ren smiled up at him, and then stood, collecting himself to look more imposing and less like a flushed mess. Hux frowned when he summoned his helmet and put it on, the hydraulics hissing into place.

            “I’ll take care of this,” he gestured to the campsite. “How about I find you when I’m done?”

            “No,” Ren shook his head, and Hux winced at the robotic voice that emitted from the vocoder. “You won’t be able to find me. Stay here, I should be back within the hour.”

 

* * *

 

           

Hux set to work trying to repair the damage his Prince had caused. _He’s the one with magic powers, he should be doing this,_ He thought, as he piled the shattered objects on one side of the camp. Hux shook his head and continued to clean up the disaster area, thankful for the cold to prevent any sweat from forming. Hux was well built, years of being in the thick of battle had given him some hard muscle, but he was nowhere near as ripped as Ren. Ren was just _big._ Hux’s strength was lean, nothing like Ren’s massive hulking weight. He could probably snap a tree in half with one palm, magic or no.

            Hux thought about what they were going to find when they reached the next peak, soon they would be in the eye line of the scouts. The woods had been very efficient in giving them protective cover the past couple nights, but once they were out in the open they would essentially be sitting ducks. Especially considering their clothing was a much darker shade than anything else in these mountains; they would stick out like a sore thumb. He wondered if Ren would be able to conceal them, as he had done with their footprints. He decided he would ask when the wizard returned from his meditation.

            After packing up their supplies to the best of his ability, Hux sat near a large rock and began to plan. He had wanted to wait until after Ren returned, in case the spirits had whispered any new information into that vexing mind, but he loathed to sit around and do nothing. In their previous hikes, Ren had informed him that he was picking up more and more New Republic presences in Hoth’s city. They had apparently taken it over, and were now calling it Echo Base. Hux was astonished to hear this news, it really was barbaric of the Resistance soldiers to be imposing on the Hothnians after the tragedy of what happened last time. Hux’s blood had boiled when Ren told him this.

            “Okay,” Hux had a bad habit of talking to himself, he justified it by saying that no one understood him as well as he did, which was fair, but he did recognize it was slightly crazy of him to having such discussions. “Let’s say we get to Echo Base in one piece. What happens next?” He hated having to call it that, knowing it was a Resistance name. He folded his hands in front of himself and thought.

            “There are three options. Either we get captured as King Snoke wishes, we fight the Resistance single handedly and win, or we fight the Resistance and we get killed.” Hux didn’t like those options. A fourth one teased his mind, that he refused to give voice to. _Run away together, don’t go to Echo Base at all. Disappear._ He shook his head, trying to dismiss that thought. Had Ren not been the bloody Prince he would have entertained that further, but he was, meaning they simply had to make an appearance at the city one way or another.

            “Getting captured would be too risky, they could kill us without even the chance of fighting back or escape. Although realistically there’s no way they could contain us. Ren’s magic and my skill are too great.” Hux grinned, inflating his own ego. The rebels had been after him for quite some time. They were always trying to lock Hux up and make him ‘pay for the crimes committed against the New Republic.’ He always immediately got out, and he always killed everyone who had stood in his way, it was a particular talent he had acquired.

He didn’t always manage to come out unscathed, and thinking of the scar on his own back from hot wire torture brought him back to the present. _No, no capture._ He definitively ruled out. That meant fight, and there was no way they could afford to lose. The odds didn’t look that great in Hux’s opinion, and he cursed Snoke again.

 

It had most certainly been an hour, and Hux was growing agitated. He had known better than to assume Ren would actually keep track of the time, but still he thought the Prince would at least try to keep his word. Completely ignoring Ren’s plea to stay put, Hux stood and ventured off in the direction Ren had wandered down. Hux left the camp on a search for the Knight in a considerably crabby mood. Even trying to think of a plan Ren still wormed his way into his thoughts.

Hux huffed, it had been a solid half an hour and he had not found Ren. He bitterly laughed, and wondered if Ren had gone back to the camp shortly after he had left, that was something that would only happen to Hux. The small reserved part of him was concerned that maybe Ren had deserted him after all, cut his losses and just abandoned the General to perish. He let those dark thoughts cloud his mind, they were all too easy to form. Ren had said he chose Hux, but did he mean it? He was no wizard, he couldn’t read minds to know if Ren was telling the truth.

He was just about to punch a tree out of frustration when he heard splashing coming from a nearby stream. Immediately he pulled out his blaster, and listened to figure out exactly which direction the stream was in, but then stopped short. Splashing in a stream could not be correct, considering the fact that it was winter and therefore, freezing. All the water should have frozen over. That could only mean two things; either he was very ill and was having some sort of hallucination, or Ren was in the stream. Hux had seen Ren melt snow for drinking water, the red glow seared behind Hux’s eyelids. He returned his blaster to it’s holster, and slowly made his way to follow the sounds.

Hux’s suspicions were confirmed when he saw big boots that were Ren sized - when had he learned how large Ren’s feet were? - and saw the lump of black on the floor, snowflakes gently melting into the fabric. Hux’s throat went very dry very fast, and he had to brace himself against a tree realizing Ren was naked. _This is ridiculous,_ Hux thought, desperately trying to not remember what Ren looked like. Hux was angry with him after all. He failed miserably, and started towards the edge of the trees that lined the bank of the stream.

His stomach flipped when he saw the imposing figure of his Knight seemingly deep in meditation. Ren heated the water up, and moved it with his mind to lap against his chest, his arms, and pour over his head. His hair was darkened by the water, and Hux watched with hungry eyes as Ren shoved it away from his face. Water droplets clung to him like he was a magnet, and bent to his will.

_He’s gorgeous._ Hux couldn’t help but think again, and loudly. The thought pummeled its way to the forefront of his mind before he could stop it. Ren promptly turned around and seized Hux’s body with his hand outstretched, rendering him immobile and a rough pressure snaked around his throat.

“Fuck.” Hux breathed, not able to take his eyes away from Ren’s face. He scolded himself for not making his presence known, Ren was a very skittish person, and easily startled when deep in thought. Hux had phantom pain around his throat for a moment and braced himself for a new punishment of interrupting Ren. The invisible grip on Hux did not waver as he was undressed down to his underclothes, and was now being pulled into the water. Hux opened his mouth to protest, only to find that he couldn’t, and that the water was so pleasant he didn’t want to. Ren didn’t release him until they were face to face.

“Do you know how to swim?” Ren asked, his voice scratchy as if he had been asleep this whole time.

“Of course I know how to swim.” Hux replied, finding his mouth mobile once again. With the admission, Ren released him, and Hux tried to find his footing, only to realize that the water was very deep. Ren’s height was not due to his boots, as he had initially thought all that time ago, but that he really was just _tall_. He had to be at least four inches taller than Hux’s six feet. Hux was offended by this realization, and in a last ditch effort to show his capability, he ripped the undershirt over his head and flung it away. Ren caught it with his mind and gently lowered it onto the bank near Hux’s other clothes, making Hux growl in frustration.

He braced himself against Ren’s strong shoulders, and hoisted himself up, pinning his knees on either side of Ren’s thighs, until his lips crashed with Ren’s. It was forceful, and Hux was thankful for his military training for allowing him to have the upper body strength needed for such a display. Hux felt the warm hands belonging to the Knight slip around his torso to find his waist, so hot they could be branding the skin, and then pull Hux closer to him. Ren kissed him back with fervor, and pressed his tongue to the bottom of Hux’s lips, asking permission. Hux moaned into the kiss, and tangled a hand into Ren’s soaking wet hair. He wanted to feel it when it was dry, wanted to feel it wound around his fingers as he pulled, _hard._ Ren must have heard that too, because suddenly the water in his hair evaporated and Hux greedily yanked Ren’s head back so he could take a good look at him.

“Shit.” Hux sighed, staring into Ren’s glittering eyes, then down to his bruised and swollen lips, and finally he was able to focus enough to look at the big picture, and felt very, very self aware for the second time this mission. He knew at once his imagination was not nearly as wild as necessary to concoct such a vision, and he was glad for that, it would be immensely cruel for this to have been a dream.

“You wanted me to be ugly.” Ren chuckled, cocking his head to the side. Ren hadn’t yet commented on Hux’s thoughts regarding his looks, and Hux blushed deeply.

“I don’t know what I wanted you to be,” Hux quirked a smile. “But whatever it was, you certainly surpassed expectations.” Hux leaned back in to kiss Ren again, less violently this time, and Ren melted into his touch. Hux’s hands slipped down to skim Ren’s impressive abs, and dug his fingers into his hips. Ren jerked back viciously, dropping Hux, and suddenly was gone from the water. Hux was stunned, didn’t even have time to process what was going on, before he too had seemingly teleported out of the water, had his clothes thrown in his face, and had almost been hit by three different blaster shots. Hux groaned, he recognized those blast shots, they came from the weapons the New Republic had designed. It was an ambush.

 

Hux barely had time to pull the last of his armor on before he was shooting at anything that moved. The most logical explanation that Hux could think of was that the New Republic had seen the ship crash, estimated where they had landed, and had finally caught up to them. He had gunned down five soldiers so far, and was aiming for his sixth, when Ren finally appeared out of the trees, and froze them all with one hand. Hux was intrigued, he had heard stories about the Knights of Ren but had never truly witnessed their brutality.

Ren dragged them all from their hiding places and bound them in a group in the center of the stream, which was now beginning to refreeze.

“Who sent you?” Ren demanded, his vocoder rumbling to life. One of the soldiers was brought forward onto the bank, and thrust to his knees. The soldier spit at Ren’s feet and with a sickening crack, Ren snapped his spine and threw his body aside, trapped under the ice and flowing along with the current. He then brought forward another soldier.

“Who sent you?” He tried again. This time the man spoke up.

“We are members of the New Republic and have been charged to capture you, alive.” The man said with a shaking voice.

“Alive? Now how were you planning on doing that?” Ren asked, a hint of humor in his voice. He didn’t wait for an answer before slitting this man’s throat and sending him floating down the river as well. He brought the next one forward. Hux felt the burning desire to participate in the carnage.

“What are you doing in Hoth? Don’t you know the people there don’t care for your occupation?” Hux sneered, as he kicked the man to the ground and stepped on his cheek with the heel of his boot, pressing the soldier’s face into the snow.

“We have made them see reason.” This man was brave, his voice did not waver.

“What is your name soldier?” Hux asked, feigning kindness.

“Commander Toby, and you must be the infamous General Hux.” the man answered with a strong sense of confidence.

“Do tell me more about your relationship with Hoth. You don’t mean they’ve joined your side in the war?” Hux asked, and pulled a sharp knife out from one of the hidden pockets in his armor. He inspected it and held it idly by his side. Ren was silent, watching him. He felt the urge to impress the Knight, so after a moment he dug Toby’s face further into the ground, awaiting a response.

“They are on no side of the war, but they are slowly understanding why ours is better. Unlike the First Order, the New Republic values human life, no matter how wasted it may be. Our Queen is benevolent, and shows mercy, just ask that son of a bitch you call a father –” Toby could not continue because Hux had yanked him upright by the hair, stabbed his gut and yanked the knife upward so it almost cut the man in half, and cut his tongue out in quick succession before flinging his body back to the floor, the hot blood and organs steaming in the snow. Hux was breathing heavily through his nose, trying to not show any outward emotion.

“Kill them all, and make it painful.” Hux pocketed his knife, wiping the blood off of it, and then settled against a tree, as Ren obeyed silently broke all their bones. Hearing the gratifying screams, Hux gave a feral grin, and wished Ren would just rip them apart. Ren heard him, and soon the stream was red with their blood, over twenty soldiers dismembered, heads no longer having a body to belong to. Satisfied, Ren took off his helmet again and Hux appreciated the way his smile was all teeth. The two men nodded at one another for a job well done.

Hux looked down in disgust at the man at his feet.

“Never mention my father in front of me.” He murmured to the dead body before getting up and moving to Ren. He didn’t some sort of grand kiss, but he did hope for a small smile or something of the sort from Ren. Just as Hux was about to lean up, Ren threw him to the ground and shouted in pain. Hux didn’t hear the blaster shot that cut across Ren’s face, but he certainly saw the blood. There had been a sniper hidden in the trees, one that Ren missed during his roundup. Hux took aim and didn’t stop firing his blaster until the man was dead and knocked out of the tree. He rushed to Ren’s side.

“I’m fine!” He whimpered and attempted to shove Hux off, but Hux smacked him on the good side of his face.

“No you are not. We are going to go back to the tent, I will stitch you up, and _then_ you will be fine. Not until then.” Hux kept his voice as level as possible while his shaking hands pulled Ren up. He was not about to lose this, whatever it was, before it had even started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun! Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I had to leave you guys with something to look forward to for next week! ;) The next chapter is already mostly written, I can't wait for you all to read it! Thank you so much for your kudos, comments, and bookmarks, it truly means the world to me. If you'd like, stop on by over at my tumblr (@babbushka) and let's be friends!! xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren and Hux enjoy each other's company, even if it is under strenuous circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Here is this week's chapter, i hope you all enjoy it!

Ren didn’t bother with a room divider when they returned to the tent, he collapsed onto his sleeping bag, and Hux went to work. He ripped some of Ren’s cloak off and dunked it in a bowl of melted snow, using it as a rag to clean the blood off of Ren’s face. The wizard hissed when the fabric made contact with his wound, and Hux sucked in a breath. This gash was deep, starting from the side of Ren’s jaw, curving over his nose and hitting the top of his forehead. Not to mention how it had also nicked his shoulder.

“You’re damn lucky that blaster didn’t take your eye out.” Hux remarked, applying some salve before digging around to find needle and thread. Hux could not afford to panic, not when this was someone else’s life he was dealing with. Ren winced once the needle touched his sensitive skin, and Hux tried to keep his hands steady as he sewed Ren’s face and shoulder back up. Ren didn’t respond to Hux’s attempt at conversation, which was probably for the best considering he had to focus. After a few tense minutes that seemed like hours to both men, Ren was all stitched up. It wasn’t the best job, considering Hux could barely see, fear and rage creeping behind his eyelids. Hux couldn’t help but think Ren was still unfairly attractive, but pushed the lustful thoughts aside as he focused on getting Ren out of his freezing clothes. The last thing he needed was for his Knight to catch hypothermia.

“Are you hurt?” Ren managed to grind out, even though talking required him to move his jaw, and that in turn moved the stitches.

“You were doing such a wonderful job of shutting up, please don’t give that up on my account.” Hux said, catching Ren’s face in his hands. Without realizing it, he began rubbing his thumbs over Ren’s cheeks in an attempt to calm him. He let one hand drift to Ren’s hair, wet from sweat and blood, and continued these ministrations until Ren had fallen asleep. Hux removed Ren’s clothes, and the Knight gave an unconscious sigh when Hux covered him with the furs from his sleeping bag. It was daytime, somewhere around early afternoon, so Hux decided to go outside, get the clothes washed, eat some lunch, and keep guard.

 Angrily scrubbing the blood out of Ren’s clothes, Hux tried desperately not to examine them too closely. He shouldn’t even be touching these royal artifacts, but Ren was currently in no condition to do so himself. He had no idea how to wash velvet, he had never had the opportunity to do so – he might not be nobility but he certainly always had people below him to take care of laundering. Luckily being black gave the garment an advantage, if Ren wasn’t able to clean it when he recovered, no one would really notice the splotches.

 “What an idiot.” Hux sighed, glancing at the helmet. He picked it up and studied it briefly, before scrubbing the caked blood away from the shiny metal. He wished Ren were awake so that he could dry off the helmet with his magic, but for now Ren would just have to deal with it sitting outside with the rest of his things. Hux knew they couldn’t wait around much longer, they had until the end of the day before they would have to move, the New Republic would get suspicious. Or maybe the sniper had informed the New Republic of the massacre before being gunned down. Hux didn’t like this uncertainty.

 He walked back into the tent, to find Ren deliriously half awake and with his palm pressed against his face. The room glowed as Ren’s magic dissolved the stitches and knit his skin together, leaving a shiny pink scar. Hux had hoped the wizard would be able to heal himself right away, but Ren looked exhausted after exerting as much energy as he had in killing all those people, and Hux just couldn’t allow the wizard to bleed out. He took off his armor and sat down on the ground next to Ren’s sleeping bag. Ren reached out weakly, and tugged Hux down to lay with him, instinctively curling towards the warmth Hux’s body provided. Hux pulled Ren into his arms, letting him settle his head on Hux’s chest, and he ran his fingers through the dark waves in silence.

 “Tha’you.” Ren slurred quietly, eyes falling closed. Hux nodded, the gesture lost to the man on top of him.

 “You did most of the work.” Hux replied, allowing himself to smile. “Thank you for protecting me.” Hux said, not liking the way his voice shook. Ren hummed for a moment, the vibrations soaking into Hux’s throat where Ren had pressed his lips.

 “Always protect you.” Was the heated response he got before Ren slipped back into sleep, no doubt drained and still in pain. Hux didn’t dare allow himself to fall asleep alongside the Knight, and instead kept watch over the both of them.

 

* * *

 

True to his word, Hux did not sleep. He watched out for any potential enemies, accidentally shooting a small rodent in the process with his blaster, and continuously checked on Ren’s well being. The man was healed, for the most part, just tired. Hux didn’t have the nerve to wake him up, he didn’t know what state of mind Ren would be in, or even if he were a morning person. If that morning was anything to go by, the wizard was, but that was before he had gotten his face cut in half. It was getting late though, the sun started to disappear beyond the mountains and night would soon be upon them. Hux knew the Resistance would send more soldiers but he _didn_ _’t_ want to wake up the Knight next to him. Hux wanted to ask who the hell Ren thought he was, royalty be damned, to want to throw away his life to be with Hux? He knew what happened to those who left the nobility, but no one had  _ever_ turned their head away from the crown.

 “What the hell have you done to me?” He whispered instead, hoping that Ren wouldn’t hear, or remember if he did. “Aside from very recently, you ignored me or ordered me around.” he sighed, combing his fingers through Ren’s hair, an action that was rapidly becoming Hux’s favorite. “The very first day you walked right into me and told me to stay away from you, now you’re crumpled in my arms? How is that fair?” he continued. When Ren gave no answer, Hux laid down next to him, so close that the tips of their noses touched. He waited a long time before speaking again.

 “I know I wasn’t the nicest to you in the beginning, but frankly that was only because you were acting like an insolent jackass.” Hux attempted an apology, to which Ren curled around the smaller man and latched on for dear life in response.

 “I bet you want to know why I kissed you, last night.” he started, hesitant to continue. “Despite me not being very nice, I am fascinated by you, by your power. I enjoy your company immensely, when you aren’t being a brat. I’m both physically and emotionally attracted to you, something that has never happened for me. Seeing your face in that moment was too much for me to handle. I was going to either punch you or kiss you, but I think I made the right decision.” He chuckled. 

He felt Ren kiss his neck, gently at first, before he bit down, causing Hux to give a small gasp. He looked down and saw Ren had one eye lazily open, a sad attempt at a grin despite the marred skin gracing his features.  

 “I think you made the perfect decision.” He mumbled before kissing Hux.

 “We should really talk about this.” Hux smiled against his kiss. Ren nodded and sighed. The consequences of what they were doing were frankly, severe.

 “Yeah. Do you want to go first?” Ren replied, and winced as he folded his arms behind his head. Reversing their earlier position, Ren allowed Hux to settle with his head on Ren’s chest, hiding his face and breathing in the strong scent of the wizard’s skin. Hux’s hands wandered idly up and down Ren’s ribs, and he could feel the slight tremble that that caused.

 “What changed between us? What made you stop hating me?” It was the only question he wanted an answer to right now, even though there were a million others that came to mind; most notably,  _what the hell are we going to do?_

 “Hux I have been watching you my entire life.” Ren started, and Hux was grateful Ren couldn’t see his face because the blush that crept up his cheeks was embarrassing. “Before Snoke brought me into the First Order and taught me how to wield my magic under the Knights of Ren, you were the only name I knew whenever anyone spoke of the First Order. General Hux was a terror to my kingdom, and when I heard he had a son I had wanted to find and kill him when the time came.” Ren paused, and Hux looked up with an eyebrow raised, and was about to interject when he caught the sparkle in Ren’s eye. 

“But I was a boy who cared about the wrong things, and watched as the New Republic starved the Outskirts so they could wear fancy ball gowns and have handmaidens. Snoke saved me from that life, and raised me with the other Knights. He raised me to be the future King, and then to expand upon that, taking over the nearby territories and becoming Emperor. I hated politics, still do, and was much more keen on military studies, in which you came up quite frequently. I kept tabs on you, I couldn’t help but look up to you. I always asked how you were doing in the Academy, I watched you rise the ranks. And then when we met, I could practically feel how much you didnt want to go on this mission with me, I could hear your thoughts and it frustrated me because my entire life I wanted to meet you and potentially even befriend you, but you were angry with me before we even set out. Then I just wanted to see if you would become the man your father was.” Ren rambled. Hux tensed.

 “Have I?” He stared at a fixed point on the tent until his vision began to blur. He felt a calming pressure at the back of his mind, and released a long held breath.

 "You are so much stronger, your Imperial and Royal Majesty.” Ren whispered and Hux whipped his head up to face Ren and inelegantly smashed their lips together.

  _I want you up on that throne,_ That soft voice caressed Hux’s mind.  _I want to bow to you and only you, let me serve you, my Emperor…_

 Hux didn’t question how Ren knew about this fantastical dream, he didn’t care. All Hux cared about was the solid body underneath his as he straddled Ren and pulled that scarred face up to meet his. Hux settled in Ren’s lap and kissed feverishly at any skin he could come into contact with. Ren’s lips, cheek, neck, shoulder, anything he could reach he sucked a dark bruise into.

 “Kylo –” Hux grabbed the man’s hair and yanked, displaying his neck for Hux to feast on. “Kylo, I’m going to fuck you now.” Hux searched his face for any signs that Kylo did not want this, he would not do this if Kylo did not want it. He was delighted to find the opposite; Kylo’s eyes widened and he laid back down, bringing Hux with him. Kylo tore the thin shirt off of Hux’s back and then pushed down Hux’s trousers until they were kicked off of the bed. Hux had half a mind to be angry with him, until he realized that he had made the switch from the Knight’s surname to his first name, and rather liked the way it sounded in his mind, just as he liked the feel of Kylo under him.

 “Oh – please.” Kylo groaned, situating Hux’s naked body against his own. Hux looked down at their two cocks together and sighed in pleasure. Kylo truly was hung like no one he had ever been with before, and his mouth watered at the sight. Leaning down, he licked a stripe from the base all the way up to the head, and sucked down as much as he could, moaning as he felt it nudge the back of his throat. Kylo felt that moan and gasped, twisting a hand in the sheets and another in Hux’s hair. Hux pulled off, and wrapped his hand around the both of them and began slowly jerking them both off, mind going blank at the noises coming from Kylo.

 “Where is that vial –” Hux was cut off by a high keening sound as Kylo reached down and began working a finger inside himself, the familiar hum of magic sparking like electricity in the air. Hux’s other hand batted Ren’s fingers away, and he carefully slipped two of his own fingers inside the newly slicked entrance of Kylo’s ass.

 “Fuck, Bren!” Kylo moaned and Hux roughly jammed a third finger into Kylo at the sound of his rarely used name. “I’m ready, I’m ready.” Kylo panted, screwing his eyes shut. Hux didn’t need to be told twice. He sat up a little so he could properly line his dick up and then pushed all the way until he bottomed out, a feral growl tearing from his throat. He was having trouble keeping his pace steady, not wanting to hurt Kylo too badly, his thighs shaking from restraint. Kylo wrapped his legs around Hux’s waist to allow him better leverage.

 “Hard.” Kylo encouraged, staring at him from hooded eyes and through dark lashes. Hux let his patience fall away as he snapped his hips against Kylo’s, fingers bruising the skin on his hips. Ren’s hand that was in the sheets left in favor of wrapping around his own cock, trying to match Hux’s thrusts. Hux shook his head and wrapped his hand around Kylo’s throat, earning him a sharp cry of pleasure in return.

 “You come when I tell you to.” Hux ground out, biting too hard at Kylo’s mouth and drawing blood. With the hand still on his throat, Hux managed to rub his thumb against the bleeding lips, smearing the crimson across Kylo’s teeth. The only thing Hux could think of was how radiant he looked. His dark hair fanned over the small pillow of the sleeping bag, cheeks flushed with red, sweat on his brow despite the harsh cold outside, and the blood on his gums spurred Hux on to fuck Kylo roughly.  _Stunning, glorious, incredible..._ Kylo seemed to preen under the thought, and his chest became an even darker shade of red. Hux took his hand off of Ren’s throat and instead used his bloodied fingers to trace Ren’s scar, leaning down to kiss and lick the red fingerprints off.

 “Bren..” Kylo’s eyes watered as he took the pounding.

 “You’re so good, just like that, look at you, you’re beautiful.” Hux couldn’t keep the praise from tumbling out of his mouth, especially since it was all true. Kylo arched off the bed as Hux hit his prostate over and over again. He could feel himself getting close, and judging by the way Kylo was clenching his muscles around Hux’s cock, he was pretty sure the Knight was on the edge. He bit into Kylo’s cheek and ran a hand up and down his trembling thigh.

 “Bren, please I – ” Kylo was crying, tears slipping down his cheeks and mixing with the sweat and blood as they collected on his lips. Hux spared a glance down and saw Kylo’s massive cock nearing purple in color.

 “Almost there sweetheart,” Hux assured him as he could feel the sparks of pleasure in his spine telling him it would all be over soon, and Hux growled. He continued to fuck Kylo rough and hard until he was seeing stars. He found he couldn’t breathe, the only thing keeping him grounded was the sharp pain of Kylo digging his nails into Hux’s back, feeling the tell tale pricks of blood. Other than that, he was completely lost to the sensation.  “Kylo, come for me.” he rasped out and watched as Kylo came with a strangled shout,  _untouched_ . Hux could feel the force of Kylo’s orgasm, it was almost a scream of energy for Gods sake. Just before Hux was about to come, Kylo flipped them so he was riding Hux and after only a few more thrusts Hux came harder than he ever had in his life; the sight of a sweaty, bruised, blood and come covered Kylo Ren more than enough to get him off.

 They kissed harshly, panting into each other’s mouths, the carbon dioxide exchange making them dizzy. Hux chuckled at Kylo’s well fucked face, knowing he didn’t look that much better. He pulled out of his Knight’s ass with a wince, and the two of them flopped down onto the sleeping bag, sides pressed against each other. Before any one of them could say anything, Kylo moved down and licked the cum he had spattered onto Hux’s stomach until the skin was clean. Hux burrowed his hands in Kylo’s hair and held him there just a moment longer, pressing that wrecked face into the soft spot under his navel. Hux found he really enjoyed feeling the warm weight of Kylo on his torso. When he released him, Kylo crawled back up to meet Hux eye to eye and grinned, blood in between his teeth.

 “No one’s ever fucked me like that.” he admitted, almost shyly. Kylo had used all the energy he had to stay awake for that sex, and Hux settled against him, suddenly exhausted from the day’s worries. Hux smiled warmly and kissed those swollen lips.

 “Hard and rough?” he wished he could sound more composed, but this day had so far been a rollercoaster of emotions he didn’t even know he was capable of. Kylo chuckled and shook his head before closing his eyes.

 “Like I matter.” He drifted asleep without another word, leaving something painful in Hux’s chest.

 

* * *

 

An attack did not come during the night, something that Hux would be eternally grateful for. The deaths of the Resistance soldiers had gone unnoticed, for the time being. Any time that was given to them, even if it were borrowed, was time Hux was going to take advantage of. Hux woke up first, he could feel this becoming routine for them, and smiled at the thought, Kylo being his forever. He had positively ruined the poor man next to him, and he knew that Kylo needed as much rest as could be spared in order to regain his strength. Hux also knew Kylo would probably have to go into that meditative state in which he called upon the Spirits of Darkness, just to get back all that power he had lost. Hux didn’t like the idea of waiting around for hours, and let a chuckle slip at the image of Kylo being towed like some great kite, Hux holding the other end of the string.

 He sat up and reached for a cigarette, careful not to jostle the sleeping bag, and happily took a drag from it, his lungs singing at being reunited with the nicotine. He hadn’t had one in so long, when he was used to smoking half a pack a day. It was a horrible terrible habit that he often wished he never started, but he had a high stress job, and this was the one vice he allowed himself. He glanced down at Kylo’s naked and marked body next to him and grinned.  _Two vices then._ He conceded, a hand ghosting over the strong muscles in Kylo’s arms. Kylo smiled, his eyes still closed, and moved down the sleeping bag so he could lay his head in Hux’s lap.

 “Good morning, sleeping beauty.” Hux smirked, blowing smoke out of his nose like some great dragon. At this Kylo opened his eyes and frowned.

 “Do you really have to do that inside the tent?” The wizard narrowed his eyes when he focused his gaze on the cigarette dangling from Hux’s lips.

 “You want me to leave?” Hux faked sorrow, causing Kylo to huff a laugh and shake his head. “Well too bad, we really have to get a move on. You’re weak, I’m hungry, it’s cold. Let’s go.” Hux patted Kylo’s cheek and the wizard rolled his eyes. He stood up and stretched, exposing his entire body to Hux’s hungry eyes. The General sat back against the tent enjoying both his smoke and the view. The way Kylo bent to put his clothes on made his muscles shift and his tattoos shimmer.

 “I am not weak.” Kylo pouted, and gestured to how he had managed to dress himself. “See? Perfectly fine and capable.” He crossed his arms and winced. Hux couldn’t help but laugh at the poor show.

 “If I were to punch you right now, what would you do?” Hux asked, casually scraping the butt of his cigarette against the snow.

 “Let you.” Kylo grinned with all of his teeth, waggling an eyebrow.

 “Masochist.” Hux smiled back, and leaned up for a kiss, which Kylo eagerly gave.

 “You’re not wrong.” Kylo hummed against Hux’s lips, snaking an arm around his waist to pull Hux close. The General bit Kylo’s lip and pulled away.

 “No, we must get moving. I’ll let you ravish me once we’re up on the next level and safe.” Hux appreciated the look on Kylo’s face, the poorly concealed disappointment very childish in nature.  “Which reminds me,” Hux continued as he packed up the rest of his things. “Can you shield us from the scouts who will no doubt be looking for our presences? Like how you did with the footprints?” He felt now was an appropriate time to ask, since they would be finally leaving the cover of the woods. Kylo nodded.

 “Yes, but it won’t be nearly as easy.” Kylo suddenly seemed nervous.

 “I understand, if it is too much trouble we don’t have to, I know you are injured, I don’t want to push you.” Hux put a hand over Kylo’s heart, calmed by the reassuring rhythm that proved his wizard hadn’t perished during the night. Not that Hux had any fears that he would, certainly not.

 “No it’s not that, it’s just.” Kylo averted his eyes. “In order to protect you I need something of yours, life essence, to bind the magic to you.”

 “Oh, of course, will blood suffice?” Hux perked up, finding the blade he uses to shave. There would be no cross contamination with this knife as it was only used on him. Kylo stared at him for a while before walking over and kissing him, causing Hux to laugh in a startled surprise. “What was that for?” He asked, tucking a stray curl behind Kylo’s ear.

 “For not being afraid of me.” Kylo pressed the words into Hux’s skin, kissing his face slowly. Hux closed his eyes under the attention and didn’t feel an ounce of pain as he dug the blade into the flesh of his palm, warm blood collecting.

 “You severed heads for me, you want to keep me safe, the least I can do is have you drink my blood.” Hux smiled as Kylo eagerly nuzzled his face into the small pool of crimson that was collecting. He made rather obscene noises as he slurped it all up, tongue laving at the gash healing it. Already Hux could see Kylo looking more like himself, the color in his cheeks returning, the luster in his already ridiculously shiny hair even brighter. Hux briefly wondered if Kylo was an _Ardetha_ in addition to being a wizard and a Knight of Ren, and the man chuckled.

 “No, blood magic and being a Vampyre are two  _very_ different things.” Kylo smiled, and Hux couldn’t help but feel like Kylo was talking down to him. “I am human, if only barely.” He continued, and Hux didn’t care about anything in the world in that moment, other than the look of his blood smeared across Kylo’s face. Hux wanted to redact his previous statement and have Kylo ravish him  _right then and there._

 Unfortunately, Kylo had other plans, and he went outside, taking the same materials Hux saw him take to the previous meditation ceremony. The stones, herbs, journals, and other objects were placed in the large circle Kylo drew in the snow, and folded himself down in the middle. Almost immediately his skin began to hum with raw energy, and that same dark chanting rambled from his lips. The blood that had been splattered on his face was absorbed into the skin, as if the energy was eating it up. Hux knew to stay back, but he so wanted to touch his wizard, to feel the magic burning his skin. Hux resisted, and slowly realized that they had wasted half of the day already. For Kylo to be doing this now meant noon had arrived, and he groaned internally, there was no way they would get to the crest before the sun set. Hux hoped Kylo had night vision.

 The Spirits of Darkness must have been in a very good mood that meditation, because in less than an hour Kylo had floated back down from his trance, and even to Hux’s non-magical eyes, the wizard had more power tucked away inside him than Hux had seen previously.

 “That was fast.” Hux pushed himself off of the tree he had been leaning against, and hovered at the edge of the circle. Kylo was practically beaming.

 “It normally takes about this long, I was just very …distracted the past few times.” Kylo looked positively breathtaking, and Hux just couldn’t help but stare at him in adoration.

 “Distracted?” Hux teased, even though he knew exactly what had been causing the wizard so much trouble. Kylo waggled an eyebrow at Hux again, and the General shook his head; it truly was an immature gesture coming from someone so intimidating.

 “There’s nothing else for it, you’ll just have to take me to bed every night,” Kylo sighed dramatically and Hux half heartedly threw a rock at him, which the beast easily avoided. He stepped forward and crowded Hux against the same tree, pinning Hux’s arms over his head with a single palm.

 “If it’s for the greater good I suppose I don’t mind.” Hux played along, a smirk dancing across his face. Kylo chased Hux’s lips and kissed him firmly. He then reached his hand out and summoned a ring. Hux watched as Kylo closed his fist around it, said a few words in that ancient tongue of his, and presented it to Hux.

 “Why Kylo, this is all so sudden.” Hux teased, but Kylo had soft eyes and the humor was dropped. Without any hesitation he slipped it on, over his glove, the light catching it just so. The ring was nothing extraordinarily fancy, a highly polished black crystal, maybe hematite, with runes etched into the side. Hux wondered if the material it was made out of had any magical properties of its own.

 “It’s enchanted; it’ll make your presence go unnoticed. Voice and all, you’ll be invisible to anyone but those who wear the same ring. Yes, it’s hematite, and yes it does.” Kylo lifted his hand to intertwine his fingers with Hux and the General zeroed in on the ring on Kylo’s finger. Looking at their clasped hands, Hux’s heart ached with the desire for those rings to be the gold bands of marriage, of ownership. He blinked rapidly, shoving the fantasy down before Kylo could pick up on it.

 “Thank you.” Hux smiled, and leaned in for a kiss.  _And stay out of my head._ He thought, directing it right at Kylo, who laughed.

 

* * *

 

Thanks to Kylo’s magic, hiking the last of the steep mountain wasn’t nearly as arduous of a task as Hux had anticipated. The wizard was able to create small footholds out of the snow, and once they had been used, he filled them back up making them disappear. Kylo moved large boulders and directed them around ice slicks that Hux wouldn’t have been able to detect so far in advance. They had finally made it to the crest, and it was a bittersweet accomplishment. Hux had known that once they reached this milestone, they would have to break out the gear and actually climb up the side of the damn thing from then on. The peak of this mountain in particular, on which the city lived, was carved by hand to be nothing but sheer cliffs on all sides. This approach certainly wouldn’t be expected of them, of anyone really. In an age of flying ships and laser beams, who would defy gravity with such primitive equipment as rope and pulley?

 Hux thanked his eyes for providing perfect vision as he scoured the mountains ahead, looking for scouts. Kylo had said that no one would be able to see or hear them, and Hux believed him, but still wanted to know what they were walking in to. They had left the cover of the trees some hours ago, and the memory of dead soldiers and red snow kept coming back to Hux, he knew sooner or later the Resistance would send another squadron out for them, and this time they wouldn’t be playing nicely.

 “Stop worrying.” Kylo murmured, his vocoder’s volume low. He moved to stand next to Hux, and the General grit his teeth at the sound of Kylo’s helmet. They had been in companionable silence for most of the day, focused on making it to their target. The pathway was alarmingly narrow, and most of the time they had to take huge steps up onto boulders that had fallen in avalanches. Now though, there was enough space for more than one person to stand side by side comfortably and they had stopped walking.

 “I’m not.” Hux sniffed, as he thought about potentially being smashed to bits by descending rock and snow. Kylo laughed.

 “Of course you aren’t.” The wizard pressed against Hux’s side, capturing his hand. Hux’s head reeled, even though no one could see them his heart still quickened at being outwardly affectionate.

 “I am thinking of a plan.” Hux declared, the lie sounding halfway confident.

 “For what?” Hux hated that monotone voice, all inflection lost through the translator. He didn’t understand why Kylo wore it when no one could see him.  _He probably would rather have it on than carry it on his back_ , Hux’s mind supplied.  _Along with the majority of the things from camp._ Hux felt incredibly useless as of late, Kylo’s magic doing everything for them. It was not a feeling he was familiar with.

 “What do you mean ‘for what?’ For when we arrive at Echo Base.”

 “I assumed that I would kill everyone.” Kylo shrugged, making Hux frown.

 “I’d rather you didn’t, for a few reasons.” Hux sighed, holding Kylo’s hand tightly. “First of all, I don’t think you’re strong enough for that right now, you are very powerful but not wipe-out-an-entire-city powerful. Secondly, barging in and creating a massacre isn’t civilized; we will give them a chance to see reason and announce their crimes so they know exactly what they are being punished for. Thirdly when they don’t see reason, because you and I both know they won’t _,_ _we_ will slaughter them, and we do it _together_. I shan’t be missing out on the fun.” Hux kept his gaze steady on the path in front of them but didn’t even need to look to tell Kylo had a grin on his face under that mask.

Hux didn’t let his other thoughts of  _I don’t want to lose you what if there’s another sniper what if I can’t fix you in time what if you use too much power what if you die what if I lose you_ get loud in his mind. He didn’t want Kylo to hear them, but wasn’t sure if he could whether Hux liked it or not. He would have to ask Kylo one day how it works, how all of it works. They had more pressing matters at the moment, but Hux wanted to know, even if just for the sake of knowledge and understanding. He distantly recalled Kylo staring at him with pain in his eyes as he said Hux’s thoughts were hurting him. He never wanted to hurt Kylo unintentionally like that again.

 “The sun is going down,” Kylo said after a few minutes of silent hand holding. “I’d prefer if we found a place to rest, so I may prepare the camp before nightfall.”

 “Fine. But tomorrow we are going to start early, I do not want us waking at noon again Kylo.” Hux warned, and thought he saw a shiver run through his Knight’s body. An image gently floated in Hux’s mind, of bruised and bloodied bodies under the furs.

  _Can’t wait to ravage you._ The voice teased inside his skull. Hux blushed and rapped his knuckles against the side of the helmet.

 “You’re a big boy, use your words.” He didn’t want to admit he liked feeling Kylo in his head. He couldn’t ever tell the Knight that, some things were meant to be private; and it was simply too much fun denying Kylo this one small thing. Kylo sighed dramatically but unlatched the helmet, the hiss of the hydraulics climbing the ranks of Hux’s favorite sounds. That sound meant Hux would see Ren’s face, hear his voice, be able to kiss his lips. Kylo indulged that thought and swept Hux into his arms, dipped him like some dramatic holofilm, and kissed him senseless.

 “How quickly can you pitch the tent?” Kylo whispered against Hux’s skin, mouthing at the General’s collarbone. Kylo’s magic was already multitasking, starting a small fire and enlarging and organizing their supplies. Hux scoffed and pulled Kylo back to his lips by his thick hair. He kept the smallest distance between their mouths, teasing with hot breath before acquiescing, licking at Kylo’s teeth. 

 “How quickly can you get naked?” Hux countered, a wicked grin on his face as he stepped away abruptly and grabbed the tent. Hux didn’t think he had ever seen someone shed their clothes faster. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horray they finally hiked the damn mountain, sorry it took so long but the rest of the chapters will prove to be very exciting. Also, this is the last chapter from Hux's point of view! I'm very excited for you all to see how Kylo has been handling all this ;) 
> 
> Your kudos and comments mean the world to me, thank you! And as always feel free to come over to my tumblr @babbushka and lets be friends :) xxx


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys can't seem to catch a break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Here is the chapter as promised. Things get a bit rowdy in this chapter, and there are some mentions of violence if anyone is sensitive to that. Hope you enjoy!

Kylo couldn’t believe that this was his. Well, he and Hux hadn’t technically discussed what terms this relationship of theirs followed, but for the moment, the General was tucked away under Kylo’s chin, breathing evenly and sound asleep. In the quiet of the night this commanding, composed, stubborn, and beautiful man belonged to no one other than Kylo Ren. He pressed his smile into the ginger hair that tickled his skin, and wrapped his arms tighter around the slim frame. It truly was everything that Kylo had been waiting his entire life for, and he was floored that Hux could ever possibly want him back. He could hear Hux’s thoughts echo in his head from their first encounter, which by all accounts had gone spectacularly wrong. Kylo had planned a grand gesture of introduction. He was going to have removed his helmet, swished his lengthy hair in an attempt at charm, present him with a rather impressive gift – solid gold stripes for his uniform designating him highest of position within his rank – and then promptly sweep him off his feet in a display of his magic, to which they would then embark on this mission with hands held proudly.

_Don’t be a fool, boy. Do you honestly expect a hardened General to swoon at your feet?_ Only now in the darkness did Kylo understand Snoke’s words. _Hux is a proud man, you must demonstrate that you are his superior._

Kylo didn’t like that at all, but as Hux had vehemently shouted at him in a fit of humiliation, he was not king yet. He had to obey Snoke's direct orders, had to heed his advice, if for only the duration of this mission. Once they made it to Echo Base, everything would change. If he had his way, he would never wear the crown, or at least not for long. He hadn’t been lying when he whispered those words into Hux’s mind; he wanted to see his General on the throne, commanding the entire planet, with Kylo by his side; Using his magic to enforce the laws of the land, laying like a hound at his feet.

The shelter they had found for the evening was in the form of a rather large alcove in the side of the cliff. Hux’s mouth had been rather busy kissing the daylights out of Kylo, but the wizard could still hear the worry in his mind of being discovered, or snowed in, or crushed, or or or. It was an understatement at best to say Hux wasn’t accustomed to snow. Kylo would often pretend to be asleep so Hux would let down the barriers he surrounded his mind with. He would skim through the thoughts that unsurprisingly, were neatly filed away, looking for nothing in particular, but finding so much pent up pain and aggression that it made Kylo’s heart tug. He had known about Hux all his life, but he had never truly _known_ Hux. Reports on paper don’t come nearly as close as memories or thoughts.

 Certain fragments in his dreams would always resurface, the same things playing over and over again in Hux’s subconscious. The civil war in the south was a popular choice for his dreams. He excelled there, with the tropical climate, much too hot for his liking but the canopy of trees prevented him from burning under the sun’s rays. He had been a sniper before his promotion, a damn good one at that. Kylo smiled at the sight of a young Hux in camouflage and covered in dirt, holding his breath as he pulled the trigger.

A man came in close second with the war. Brown hair and a stern face, never smiling down at Hux, never pulling him into a warm embrace. Only a litany of verbal disappointment at every corner. _Weak-willed boy…thin as a slip of paper…just as useless…_ It made Kylo’s blood boil, that someone could ever think this about Hux. But this was no phantom conjured from thin air, this was Brendol Sr., and Kylo hated him. The man always demanded more from Hux, nothing ever good enough, always flinging threats around the corner of being disposed of, _like your bastard brother._ Kylo wondered in horror what that meant.

From his father Hux would always go to his mother, possibly for comfort, although he never seemed to find any in her arms. She was kind, but too stiff; raised by aristocracy and not used to affectionate physical contact. This woman was where Hux had gotten all his genes, the hair, the eyes, the freckles on cream skin. She stood up for him against his father, but she was no match for a man with a drunken fist. Kylo couldn’t read these thoughts as clearly, Hux obviously either had a warped perception of her, or fought endlessly to forget her.

He could feel Hux’s disdain for his mother’s recessive traits, it had made Hux stand out and receive countless years of bullying for looking different. If Hux were awake, he would have told him that he was the single most gorgeous being he had ever encountered, that Kylo was madly in love with him, would do anything for him. He would say it over and over again until his General believed it, because it was the most powerful truth in the galaxy to Kylo. It was more powerful than his allegiance to Snoke, than his blood bond with his disillusioned Republic family, more powerful than even his magic. He was so used to loving Hux that the thought didn’t even scare him anymore, it just _was_.

Hux shifted under Kylo’s grip, and once Kylo relaxed his arms – he had accidentally been clutching Hux too tightly to his chest – he rolled over onto his back. This was Kylo’s favorite position of Hux’s, because he could settle right on his General’s stomach and feel the pulse of his living heart, the steady rise and fall of his breathing. Hux was alive, and he was his. He could feel the way Hux thought about him, the possessiveness over Kylo made the wizard dizzy. It was intoxicating to have all of Hux’s attention, and he had vowed to never disappoint his General.

He placed light kisses over the bruises, fresh and old, that blossomed on Hux’s hips from their nightly bouts of rough and filthy sex. Hux liked seeing Kylo ruined, and Kylo was glad for it. He wanted to be taken apart by this oddly formidable man, he craved it. He wanted to bear the marks bestowed unto his skin like gifts from those deft fingers. Hux obliged these desires willingly and without prompt, which often always caused Kylo to get overexcited and he never truly realized how hard he would cling to Hux’s body, leaving marks of his own. Hux hadn’t complained yet.

Kylo sighed contently, nosing against the soft skin of Hux’s stomach and closed his eyes to the world. He would have to think of a way to tell Hux his plan, without making the General angry. Kylo had refused to tell Hux the nature of this mission for a reason, and he was getting much too close to the point of no return. If Hux felt betrayed or made a mockery of, he would probably kill Kylo. If Kylo waited too long and caused that much grief to his beloved, he would let him.

 

* * *

 

 

Kylo woke up to a flurry of noise. He couldn’t quite wrap his head around each individual sound as he jolted from his slumber, but two things stood out acutely in the mass; Hux shouting, and blaster fire.

“Hux!” Kylo panicked, reaching out for the man who should be beside him but found nothing but the residual warmth left by his body. He looked around, pleased to see that somehow Hux had managed to throw on some clothes before going into the fray. A few more blaster shots sounded, one of them actually entering the sealed off alcove, which was now starting to crumble in on itself, filling with snow.

“Kylo, Kylo where are you?” Hux was shouting, a dark edge to his voice supplied by fury. Kylo managed to get dressed at lightspeed, then he rushed outside and closed his eyes.

_Please Spirits of Darkness grant me the power to stave off my enemies. I have always been faithful to you and the Dark side of the Force. Allow me to vessel your energy through my body. Spirits, let the Force set me free._

He chanted this over and over in his mind, and could feel his prayers being answered. Kylo felt a magnificent surge of energy, that trembled through his body. He mustered up all of his strength, raised his palms, and froze everyone and everything. He knew it was risky as he hadn’t meditated the night before and was relying on only this new fresh magic, but if he could keep Hux safe he would do anything.

He took a moment to locate Hux in the mess of Resistance soldiers that had come for them like snakes during the night. He found that shock of red hair in a sort of headlock, three different soldiers trying to restrain him. Kylo killed all of them without any thought, their bodies sagging but still suspended by the Force. Hux scrambled to get his blaster, running back to Kylo.

“What do we do?” Kylo asked, and Hux growled, teeth bared.

“You hold them still.” Hux hoisted the blaster onto his shoulder, and began firing one by one, killing as he swept his gaze across the snow, bodies falling to the floor. Kylo was overwhelmed with the amount of people that had come to get them. All of their thoughts shouted that they did not intend to harm him or Hux, but eyeing their weaponry, Kylo didn't believe it.

“What the hell happened?” Kylo ground out, the strain of holding one hundred and fifty men, five attack ships, and over 300 rifle shots mid-air starting to take hold of him. Hux quickly recharged his own gun and continued delivering fatal blows.

“I don’t know! One second I was asleep, then I heard noise coming from outside, and went to investigate. I called for you, and you didn’t come, so I started shooting. Why didn’t you come?” Hux’s voice was still frantic, and even all his years of training couldn’t stop his hands from shaking.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t hear you.” Kylo felt like he had been punched in the gut, the wind knocked out of him. He couldn’t tell if it was from not being on call or from his exertion. “Please hurry.”

“I’m going as fast as I – Kylo?” Hux stopped firing and turned to look at him.

“Hux please I can’t do this much longer.” Kylo squeezed his eyes shut, the feeling traveling from his stomach to his throat. He had never done anything like this before, nothing that required this amount of power for this long. Hux reached up to wipe something from Kylo’s face, just above his lip, staring at it in terror. “Hux!” Kylo cried in a warning, the stress from holding everything still becoming too powerful.

“Shit.” Hux whispered, showing Kylo the red smeared across his glove. He couldn’t take it anymore, he could feel his arms give out, his eyes roll back into his head, the sound of shouting and blaster fire and screaming the last thing Kylo was aware of.

 

Kylo was being restrained. He didn’t open his eyes, but could feel the cuffs and straps that kept him held tight to the chair in whatever interrogation room he was in. He cast his mind out and tried not to be sick, he couldn’t hear Hux’s thoughts. Hux had always had a quiet, orderly mind, and it took a small amount of prying to see what laid inside, but he could always at least hear the soft murmur of thoughts. This was nothing like that, Hux was absolutely silent. A thousand different terrible things flashed through his mind, but nothing could beat the echo of _he’s dead he’s dead he’s dead he’s dead._ Cold water on a rag was pressed against his face and he gasped, fully alert and enraged.

“Hello –” The woman holding the rag started, only to be interrupted.

“Where is he?” Kylo yelled, yanking against his chains.

“Lord Ren I – ”

“Where is he?” Kylo howled, louder, shouting in pain and anger as he managed to yank one hand free from its cuff. The woman panicked as Kylo dragged her forward until the fabric of the woman’s shirt was twisted in Kylo’s hand.

“Backup! I need backup!” The woman flung her plea towards the door, but Kylo forcibly turned her head to face him.

“Where did you put my companion? I won’t ask you again.” He growled, not getting an answer because the backup this soldier had requested came in the form of four other soldiers, who all struggled to subdue Kylo. One of them made the mistake of unlatching _something_ , Kylo didn’t care what it was, but it enabled him to shatter the rest of his restraints and he promptly killed them all with his bare hands, choking them or using his fists to bludgeon them to death.

He wrenched the door open, and had to blink rapidly into the brilliant white light of the hallway, a stark contrast to the darkness of his cell. As he passed various other doors, he realized he was not in jail at all, but rather a medical bay. He was dressed in some sort of blue garment that scarcely covered his body, his back embarrassingly exposed as he ran through the corridors on unsteady feet, ripping small tubes out of his arms.

_I’m here_.

Those two words froze him in his tracks, moments before the alarm blared. Hux was alive, Hux was here.

_What room?_ He sent out into the void, hoping the thought would reach his General.

_2-75_. Hurry. _Please._

Ren looked to the nearest door, and cursed. He was on the nineteenth floor, and he could hear the footsteps of a large body of people approaching, reacting to the ridiculously loud alarm. He ran to the lift, and with his brute strength pulled apart the doors, jumping down the elevator shaft. Thankfully this lift was on it’s way up to some other floor in the building, so there was a clear passage to fall down. When the numbers that flashed by him decreased to single digits, Kylo used the Force to slow his momentum down. He would kill someone if he missed his landing.

5th floor, 4th floor, 3rd floor, Kylo grabbed onto something that protruded from the wall, a pipe possibly, and swung himself onto the second floor’s landing platform. He punched through the doors and shuffled onto solid ground, thankful that there wasn’t a wall of armed soldiers waiting for him.

_I’m coming, I’m coming._ He sent to Hux, so loudly that he was afraid everyone else could hear it too.

When 2-75 came into view he nearly exploded into the room, shutting and locking the door, his magic overriding the codes so medical personnel couldn’t break in.

“Kylo!” Hux’s face lit up with a radiant smile, tear tracks drying on his cheeks. He reached for Kylo, but the cuffs only allowed his hands to go so far. Kylo took the metal between his hands and ripped it in two, repeating the same motion to the other one, snapping the binders like plastic. Immediately Hux’s hands tangled into Kylo’s hair, and Kylo claimed Hux’s mouth in a kiss.

“What have they done to you?” He breathed, searching Hux’s face. He was bruised, with a split lip and stitches already sewn in to his eyebrow. His wrists were red and sore from the binders, and he was hooked up to some sort of intravenous structure, wires everywhere. He smelt strongly of bacta.

“You were right, those visions of yours are seldom wrong.” Hux gave a dopey grin, and Kylo noticed the glazed over look of his eyes.

“What do they have you hooked up to?” Kylo sighed in lieu of a response, and stared at the chart next to Hux’s bed. He couldn’t make out the name of it, as it wasn’t written in Basic.

“I thought you died out there.” Hux said, starting to cry again. “With all the blood, Kylo there was so much blood.” He touched the tips of his fingers to Kylo’s nose.

“I’m fine, I’m here.” Kylo shushed the whimpering mess next to him, lying down on the hospital bed where Hux made some room. Kylo brushed his fingers through Hux’s hair, pleased to find that his General liked the action as much as Kylo did.

“How did they find us?” Hux asked, eyes closed but still awake.

“I don’t know. We were supposed to be hidden.” Kylo pressed Hux’s ring to his mouth.

“Maybe the protection wore off? Do you need more of my blood?” Hux struggled to sit up, but Kylo gently pushed him back down with a small smile.

“It might have worn off, but no. You need your blood right now. It looks like they did quite a number on you.” Kylo frowned, peeking underneath the covers at Hux’s bruised and battered legs.

“Yeah you should see the other guys.” Hux smirked, and Kylo was so relieved by the familiarity of that arrogance that he just had to kiss him. “Once you went down, I may or may not have snapped.” Hux murmured against Kylo’s lips.

“Oh?” Kylo kissed his cheek, his temple, the soft spot behind his ear.

“I killed eighty three of them. Ten of those with my hands alone. I didn’t want them to take you from me.” Hux’s hand clenched into a fist in Kylo’s strange paper robe.

“I’m so so sorry I wasn’t there.” Kylo wanted to cry, seeing Hux like this. He was so used to the intimidating General, watching his composure crack made him feel as if he were in an alternate universe. Kylo whispered more apologies into Hux’s skin as whatever medicine he was taking kicked in.

 

Kylo had no idea how any of this had happened. He tried to recount the series of events leading up to cradling Hux in his arms in a medical bay hopefully on Echo Base but potentially somewhere much worse. With a lot of frustration, he found that he just simply didn’t remember. Hux’s medicated dreams consisted of nothing but the sight of Kylo dropping to the ground, blood gushing from his nose, and convulsing. He tried to soothe his General with soft whispers of comfort, but did not dig. He knew that Hux’s mind was in quite the addled state and that it would be much easier to just be with him than go searching for answers.

He had to figure out a plan, he needed to get them both out of this place. The room they were in was small, very cramped, clearly only meant for one person. He was in such a frenzy earlier that he had barely looked around his own room, so he had nothing to compare it with. Kylo must have been kept in a security holding room if the straps were anything to go by, which thankfully, Hux was not restrained by. They must have sensed that Hux wasn’t of magic, and deemed him safe enough to simply drug and cuff. Kylo smirked, he knew that once Hux woke up and the drugs were out of his system he would be lunging for their throats.

But still, a plan was necessary. There were no windows in this room, and only one door, which Kylo had locked. He gingerly placed Hux back onto the pillow, and left the bed. He began to rifle through the drawers and cabinets, looking for a weapon of any kind. When he discovered everything with a point had been removed from the room, he threw a transparisteel tray against the wall, angered further when it didn’t break. He folded himself down on the floor, and attempted to meditate.

_Spirits of Darkness, I come to you in times of turmoil. I beg of you to grant me mercy and show me the path with which I may take to victory. Allow me to view the route which will best carry out your will. Enable me to understand those who wish to see me suffer. Spirits, let the Force set me free._

This was no ritual, as he had been separated from his talismans, his herbs, crystals, everything. All he had was a will, and was looking for a way. He repeated the plea over and over again, until something began to take shape inside his mind. It looked like a tunnel of sorts, large enough to crawl through. The tunnel was square in shape, and had large fans that propelled coolant, it must be the air ducts.

Kylo followed the tunnel, memorizing it’s twists and turns, which way would lead them to freedom. Kylo decided that having Hux as Emperor wasn’t nearly as important anymore, he just wanted him safe, and wanted to be by his side. He didn’t care anymore about ruling the planet, he didn’t care about anything other than Hux. And right now, Hux was laying unconscious under the influence of some unknown drug in an unknown location.

_You have caught yourself in quite the conundrum, my boy._ Snoke’s voice hissed in his ear. Swallowing his unease, he tried not to grimace.

_Master, please I beg of you, bless me with your guidance._ His mind was spinning, the visions of tunnels morphing into chambers of torture, hot rods and sharp spokes, nothing but the sound of Hux screaming.

_This is your final test, if you can make it out of this alive, your training will be complete. Do not fail me, boy._ Snoke whispered, and then withdrew from Kylo’s mind.

_Wait, wait!_ Kylo shouted into the void, the abrupt change in tone pulling him back to the present.

“Finally.” Hux’s voice brought him to attention, and Kylo grinned, seeing the hard glint in Hux’s eyes back once again.

“How long was I out?” Kylo asked, stretching before going back to Hux’s bedside.

“I don’t know how you expect me to answer that question, considering I’ve been laying here like a useless log the entire time.” Hux sniffed, lip curling in disdain at the wires hooked up to his body.

“You aren’t useless. You helped me find a way out of here.” Kylo took one of Hux’s hands. “The ducts, we’re going to use them to get out of here.”

“Do you realize how incredibly cliché that is?” Hux frowned. “They’ll be expecting for us to do that.” Kylo rolled his eyes.

“Well what do you suppose we do then, master strategist?” Kylo couldn’t even be bothered to be annoyed with the man who was currently attempting to smooth his hair back down with his hands and willpower alone.

“How are you with mental manipulation?” Hux was already trying to take out his various wires and tubes and Kylo brushed his hands away and took care of the task himself.

“Decent.” Kylo had never really had to manipulate anyone, they were either dead before he could try it, or someone who he would never dare try it on.

“If you’re decent enough, maybe you could plant something in their minds, to keep them away, or even help us. And then we just walk out.” Hux grimaced as he started to bleed from the needles being removed, but Kylo covered them with his hands and healed all of Hux’s wounds, including the stitches in his eyebrow, and the split lip.

“I can try.” Kylo nodded, but before he could get up, Hux took hold of his wrist.

“Practice on me.” Hux brought Kylo’s wrist to his, and pressed a kiss to the pulse there.

“It only works on the weak minded, I doubt it would be effective on your brilliant brain.” Kylo leaned in and kissed Hux on his freshly healed lips, and Hux smiled softly against him.

“Make me do something small then. If it works on me then it’ll surely be successful against those idiots.” Hux’s smile grew wider, and Kylo sighed, admitting defeat.

“Okay, but tell me if I hurt you.” Kylo pulled back and stood on the opposite side of the small room, so the contact wouldn’t make this easier. There was no way he was going to be holding the guard’s hands while going inside their mind.

Hux’s mind was receptive to Kylo’s because of the time they had spent together, and the intimacies they engaged in with one another, but that didn’t mean that Hux completely yielded to Kylo’s touch. The walls were still there, and Kylo could tell Hux had built them up high for the sake of this experiment. He found the area dedicated to his consciousness, and tapped into it, gently brushing it with his own mind.

“You will tell me your name and your rank.” Kylo felt silly swishing his hand around, and Hux raised an eyebrow.

“You are going to have to try harder than that.” Hux crossed his arms over his chest, and stared at Kylo expectantly. Kylo frowned, and dipped back into Hux’s mind, this time, with more force behind the intent. Kylo tried not to feel horribly guilty when he saw Hux visibly flinch, watching the sweat bead at Hux’s forehead. He could tell Hux was resisting, whether that was on purpose or subconscious was unknown to him. Kylo hadn’t done this to anyone with such high walls before, someone who actively knew what was happening. Whatever Hux’s father had said in the past, Hux was not weak-willed now.

“You will tell me your name and your rank.” Kylo tried again, anger creeping into his voice at the thought of his beloved’s abusive father. Hux’s eyes glazed over, and Kylo knew he had won.

“My name is Brendol Hux the Second and I am a General of the First Order.” Hux replied almost instantly.

“You will tell me who your companion is and why you are here.” Kylo grinned, ecstatic that he managed to get the mind tricks to work. Hux’s mind went frantic at this request, he refused to reveal Kylo’s identity, even to Kylo himself. He blushed that Hux thought so highly of him to not want to sell him out at the first opportunity.

“We are here to kill the Resistance.” Hux did not answer the question, and with that, Kylo let his mind go completely and totally, allowing Hux’s own consciousness to settle back into place. He crossed the room in two long strides and settled back into the hospital bed where he had been earlier. Hux guided his head to rest against the General’s chest, and those long fingers loosely braided Kylo’s hair.

“You will tell me why you did not identify your companion.” Kylo said, his voice soft. He wanted to know so desperately, but couldn’t make Hux say it forcibly. He had to hear it from Hux’s own prompting.

“My companion means everything to me, I love him. I love him more than anything in the world.” Hux whispered after a long while. Kylo almost didn’t hear him, the sound of his own heart hammering in his chest too loud. Kylo’s hands moved almost of their own accord, gently cupping the sides of Hux’s face, and he pulled Hux down for a searing kiss, his eyes stinging.

“I love you, I love you, I love you.” Kylo chanted, hearing the words finally leave his lips and spilling out into the tiny space between them gave him a rush of power. Hux’s mind was clouded with negative thoughts, that he wasn’t good enough, or useful enough, or attractive enough. Kylo sympathized with him, he had been so afraid to take his helmet off that first day, which felt like eons ago, he hadn’t wanted Hux to laugh at him. But Hux wasn’t laughing now, out of spite or pity. His face lit up in joy, and small giggles of surprise couldn’t help but rumble from his chest.

“I love you.” Kylo kissed his eyelids.

“I love you.” Hux kissed one of Kylo’s dimples. Kylo grinned, truly he could do this all day. And he would, if only they hadn’t been interrupted by loud banging at the door.

Right. Hospital. Trapped. He looked at Hux and cleared his mind with a nod, then went over to the door and waived it open with his magic. There stood two guards, blasters raised, ready to fire. Kylo held up a hand to stop them.

“You will leave us in peace, and bring us back suitable clothing.” Kylo waived his hand in front of their face and brought as much intent into the words as he could. He could hear Hux holding his breath, and a long moment later the guards were lowering their guns.

“We will leave you in peace,” One began, blaster going straight to its holster.

“And bring you back suitable clothing.” The other finished, and they both turned on their heels and left.

“You did it.” Hux breathed, finally releasing that breath that he had been holding, and Kylo could cheer.

“Hell yeah I did it.” Kylo grinned, turning back to his lover.

“Looks like you are the Master of the Knights of Ren for a reason.” Hux teased, stretching out like a cat and leaning up into Kylo’s waiting kiss. Kylo hadn’t thought about the Knights of Ren the entire time he had been with Hux on this mission, but once Hux brought them up, he found he couldn’t wait to tell them about how many people he had slaughtered on this excursion, how many people he had mind tricked, or at least was going to. He wondered idly if they would come to him, should he call for their assistance. 

“Can you reach out and see if there is a hangar nearby?" Hux suggested, and Kylo could practically hear the gears working in his head. Kylo nodded, and cast his thoughts out, trying to see with his mind’s eye.

They were indeed on Echo Base, the hospital one of the larger buildings on this cliff. Kylo couldn’t help but notice that soldiers littered the streets, many shops closed or boarded up, afraid or unwilling to serve them. He located the hangar easily enough, it wasn’t very heavily guarded, but there was a limited number of ships that were charged and ready to go. They would have to be fast if they were going to steal one.

“I found the hangar, it’s not far away, and not really guarded. I can get us inside.” Kylo affirmed aloud. Hux hummed and nodded. There were two short raps on the door, and Kylo opened it, the guards from earlier holding folded clothing.

“You will clear us for release.” Kylo waved his fingers again, and the soldiers obeyed, leaving them to go to the computer system and check them out. They quickly dressed, wearing pedestrian clothing that must have been normal attire for Hoth. Inside the hospital the fourth layer of fur seemed unnecessary but they knew outside it would be biting cold, and were thankful for the guards’ nerf-like quality.

“You are both cleared for departure. May we escort you to the lobby?” One guard asked, eyes still glazed. Kylo looked at Hux for permission, and when he nodded, Kylo nodded.

“That would be quite good, thank you.” Kylo turned to take Hux’s hand, and the two of them followed the two guards. Kylo wrapped them in a bubble of sorts, which made none of the other staff notice the two men in sweaters and jackets walking down the corridor. No one came into the elevator with them, and they could almost taste freedom when the doors slid open. Kylo turned to the guards and waved them away, plucking the encounter from their thoughts so they wouldn’t be able to identify him or Hux.

“You’re absolutely brilliant.” Hux said under his breath, the hangar could be seen through the transparisteel doors. It was across the street practically, probably to enable a speedy transfer to and from the hospital. They had almost made it to the door when a loud voice shouting at them made Kylo freeze. Hux had continued forward but when he realized Kylo wasn’t moving he turned sharply. Kylo refused to acknowledge that voice, one that he knew all too well.

“Ben!!” The voice called again, and Kylo took a shaky breath before turning to face his father.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know I just had to throw in that little bit at the end! It just wouldn't be a Kylux fic without Kylo’s daddy issues lol. Also, while the rest of the community has accepted Armitage as Hux's name, he will remain Brendol Jr. for this fic, but I thought it would be fun to throw in some more of his back story under the guise of a bastard brother (Clan Techie anyone?? ;) )
> 
> Anyway I really hoped you all liked this chapter, and feel free to come chat with me on my tumblr @babbushka!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo finally reveals his plan, Hux is not impressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! So sorry for the delay, but things have been crazy as of late. This chapter has a little bit of everything in it! Light angst, fluff, plot, and you guessed it, smut! I hope you all enjoy, I can't believe we're getting to the end!

Kylo kicked himself mentally for stopping in the first place. Now that he was staring down the hall at the frail shape of his father, with Hux tugging incessantly on his sleeve.  The General had a deep set frown of confusion and Kylo’s stomach twisted, this was not how he wanted this introduction to go. He hadn’t wanted there to be an introduction at all.

“Kylo, we have to go.” Hux’s irritation was growing steadily with every moment that the wizard stared down his father.

“Ben!” Han called again, and Hux gave an irritated huff.

“Who is this man and why do we care?” Hux’s fingers were twitching and Kylo could only imagine he wished he had a blaster in his hands. Kylo gripped Hux’s hand with his own and tore his gaze away long enough to realize he had dropped the protective bubble around them, meaning everyone in the vicinity was staring. Including a new group of guards. Kylo’s blood boiled.

“Ben –” Han began again but Kylo held a hand up and choked him.

“That isn’t my name anymore.” He seethed, and Hux turned to press their backs together, already sinking into a predatory crouch. A quick skim of Hux’s thoughts showed that he was figuring out how to kill as many people as he could with his nails and teeth, he wouldn’t let them near his wizard. A strange sense of pride filled Kylo, he knew Hux was deadly, but it awed him that Hux wanted to protect him; that he was something worthy of Hux’s protection.

“Kylo.” Hux warned, his voice low, and guards approached. He let his father fall to the floor, gasping for air and red faced. A guard stepped forward, unarmed, and bowed.

“Lord Ren, General Hux. It is a pleasure to meet you.” He was a member of the royal guard, if his medals and pins were anything go by. Kylo seriously doubted that this interaction was a pleasure for anyone. He straightened.

“And who might you be?” Hux clasped his hands behind his back, fully switched back into military professionalism that the First Order was known for. As if he weren’t just plotting how to make them all bleed with a feral look in his eye.

“My name is colonel Kaplan, and as a member of the high guard for her royal highness Princess Phasma it is my duty to escort you to the palace. We expected your arrival days ago.” Kaplan was an older gentleman, his hair just beginning to grey around the edges. Hux moved to protest, but Kylo stepped between them.

_Please don’t do anything stupid._ Hux sent Kylo’s way.

 “Colonel, we apologize for the delay. There were complications with our ship which forced an emergency landing.” He belatedly noticed Han coming up behind him and Hux tightened his grip on Kylo’s sleeve.

“Lord Ren,” Han started with a heavy sarcastic lilt to his otherwise scratchy voice. “If that’s the case why did you attack and kill a squadron of soldiers when they tried to rescue you?”

“I wouldn’t call that a rescue mission.” Kylo frowned as he remembered being shot in the face, now hyper aware of his visible scar. Hux clenched his jaw, Kylo could hear the teeth grinding.

“Those soldiers were sent by Queen –”

“We know who they were sent by.” Hux interrupted, his patience officially worn out. “We know what they wanted and we prevented them from doing so. We were under the impression that Hoth was not welcoming to New Republic soldiers.” He directed this at Kaplan, who nodded grimly.

“No, unfortunately we are not. The New Republic made themselves known to us only recently, we haven’t had the time to remove their presence from the city.” Kaplan seemed genuinely angered by this, which made Kylo’s hope flare.

“But you had the time to sent a battalion to imprison me and my companion?” Hux demanded, keeping his calm exterior solidified.

“This was at Queen –”

“Don’t say her name.” Kylo snapped, earning a confused look from Hux and a sad frown from Han. “Just, fine. We’ll go to the palace.” Hux’s eyes widened almost comically.

_What the hell are you thinking you beautiful idiot?_ Rang in his head, and he had to stifle a smile.

_I do have a plan._ He sent back, feeling a wave of apprehension and amusement in response. And he did. It wasn’t elegant, but it would work. _I’ll tell you when we get to the palace, I know how these things work, we’ll have plenty of time to ourselves before we’re summoned to speak with the princess. Don’t worry._

_I’m not worrying. I’m aggravated._

Kylo couldn’t help but feel relieved that Hux’s first question wasn’t about his father. It hadn’t even come across Hux’s mind to mull over, nor had the name Ben once popped up in Hux’s thoughts. Kylo decided that the first chance they got he was going to make love to his General and prove how devoted he was. He would tell him the plan after that, as to not completely crush the mood.

They were escorted to the hangar, and climbed aboard a decently sized ship. The pilots refused to let Kylo drive, which to his amusement, Hux was grateful for. Kylo smiled at the memories of Hux punching his arms trying to yank the controls away from him as he let them fall into a nosedive on that very first day. How long ago was that now? Five days? Five hundred? He knew Hux had been annoyed with the long journey they took when they could have landed in the port that day, but now as he brushed against Hux’s mind, he found that the general was thrilled they had made it alive, and that he had found love in Kylo. Kylo wanted to cry.

Hoth wasn’t very impressive in terms of size, and their technology was roughly standard, but the sheer amount of things packed on top of this cliff was a force to be reckoned with. Kylo had surveyed the area before from inside his chambers at the castle, but he hadn’t ever physically been to the city to see with his own eyes. There were homes, shops, markets, political buildings and skyscrapers all piled on top of one another. Kylo could see the people bundled in furs on the ground below, and those luckier to be indoors through the glass of their windows. Being a kingdom predominantly of ice and snow, everything was white, clear, and chrome. By the stars there was so much chrome.

_I wonder who is stuck with polishing all that._ Hux mused, now freely sharing his thoughts. The two refused to speak aloud while in the presence of so many other people, especially regarding small personal matters such as jokes and whispers of adoration.

_I assumed they had droids for that._ Kylo replied, eyeing his father. Not for the first time, Kylo wished he had his helmet. He wondered where it was, he remembered putting it on when he had gone out to halt the fire that had rained down upon them.

_Pity, it would be a wonderful punishment._ Hux chuckled inside Kylo’s mind and the wizard sighed. Hux gave him a look. _What?_

_I want to hold you._ He replied. It was the truth, but he more so wanted to bury his face in Hux’s neck and hide than anything else. Hux’s lip quirked into a smile before returning to the neutral thin line they had been pressed in.

_As soon as we get behind closed doors._ He promised, and Kylo wanted to cry again. He desperately needed to meditate, his emotions were running wild, he was low on energy and therefore low on magic. He needed to contact Snoke and demand what the hell was going on, and he needed to meet with Phasma. But most importantly, he needed Hux. It frustrated him to no end that none of those things were going to be accomplished for hours, maybe even the whole day.

 

* * *

 

The ship docked in the palace’s port roughly thirty minutes after they took off. Those thirty minutes were spent in silence, save for the mental communication he and Hux shared, and Kylo could feel how tense everyone else on board was. Hux tried not to look impressed with the palace, but it was difficult not to. The place was huge, a crystal blue that was clear, but the walls were so thick you couldn’t actually see through it. Kylo had read once that the palace was made by a witch some centuries ago, who had the ability to control the crystals that gave energy to the planet. It was said that Force users would often visit the witch and meditate there, recharging faster and with more power than they had ever experienced before. Kylo was eager to sit in one of the rooms for a day, the thrill of that much power was maddening.

Colonel Kaplan led the way through the palace, and Hux continued to make comments on the chrome nature of the furnishings. Any metal had been polished so highly that it almost looked liquid, there were no dents, dings, scratches or fingerprints on anything. Kylo didn’t think it was a very inviting place despite its beauty. They were taken down corridors, up stairs, around corners, and finally led down a hallway, when Kaplan stopped in front of a large set of double doors.

“Lord Ren, your rooms. I hope this will be satisfactory for your stay. Dinner is at 0800, if you will be needing anything just ring the bell on your table.” He bowed, and then he left, followed by the rest of his guards. Han had disappeared right after landing, Kylo didn’t want to think about where his father had gone. Hux crossed the threshold into the room and began inspecting it with an intensely critical eye.

The suite was huge, entailing of four large rooms. The first which they were standing in was undoubtedly the sitting room. Plush couches made of silver velvet circled a softly flickering fireplace. A large blue rug covered the icy tile, and small lamps were lit and set atop dark wooden side tables. The heavy drapes were pulled open to let the light pour in, and it illuminated the paintings on the walls. Fresh flowers in elegant vases were everywhere, and Kylo couldn’t help but think they must be a luxury item only afforded for royalty.

Kylo followed Hux wordlessly from the sitting room into the office, where he watched his General run his fingers over the spines of old books and scrolls that were stacked high up in shelves that covered the walls. He thumbed one of the books open, and Kylo smiled as he watched Hux breathe in the scent of ancient parchment.

“I never understood why we keep paper, when we have datapads.” Hux closed the book, and sat in the oversized armchair in the corner of the room.  Light spilled from the cracks in the drapes, and cast lines across Hux’s face. Kylo was helpless, and fell to his knees. With a hungry look in his eye, Hux spread his legs and allowed Kylo to settle between them, his hands running up and down Hux’s calves.

“It’s important to preserve precious things.” Kylo skimmed his nose over the soft leather trousers the hospital guards had provided him with. Hux hummed and pulled off a glove with his teeth before letting his hand tangle in Kylo’s hair, the still gloved hand brushed over Kylo’s lips. He took three of Hux’s leather clad fingers into his mouth, earning him a groan and a hard tug of his hair.

“I wish I could preserve the way you look right now. You look so…right, kneeling before me.” Hux smirked when Kylo couldn’t respond, too busy laving his tongue over Hux’s fingers, wishing they were his cock instead. Hux must have felt the same way, because his hands slipped away from their holds to carefully unclip his belt and undo his trouser ties.

“How may I serve you?” Kylo was achingly hard, he couldn’t help it with the way Hux was devouring him with his gaze.

“Stand and strip.” He ordered, playing along. Kylo quickly rose to his feet and was about to yank his clothes off when a warm palm settled on the hem of his shirt. He looked up and saw Hux’s pupils blown wide. “Slowly.”

Kylo swallowed but obeyed, taking his time to peel off the layers. He shrugged out of his furs, then his coat, then his tunic and under shirt. He could feel the heat radiating from Hux’s stare as his eyes raked over the rippling muscles of his abdomen. He was so focused on that feeling he almost missed Hux lick his lips. Quickening his pace he cursed his clumsy hands for fumbling with the ties at his trousers, but a hard boot pressed to his chest made him stop. Kylo hissed and leaned into the contact, his eyes fluttering shut.

“I said slowly.” Hux growled, and Kylo didn’t feel like riling him up at the moment. He would save that for later, possibly after the disastrous dinner they would inevitably have. For now, he just wanted to please the general, so he obeyed. Hux removed the boot and sank further into the armrest. Kylo held his breath and rid himself of his pants and boots, standing nude before his fully clothed lover.

_Beautiful._ That single word rang out in Kylo’s mind, and though Hux’s expression was cold, his thoughts betrayed him.

“Come back.” He ordered, spreading his legs, so far slumped down into the cushion of the arm chair that he was almost sliding off of it. Kylo fit himself between those two lithe but powerful thighs and Hux’s hands immediately returned to his hair. Hux had his eyes screwed closed, his mouth hanging open.

“Please, may I?” Kylo breathed, hot air ghosting over the opening where Hux had pulled the ties apart. He groaned and nodded, fists tightening in Kylo’s hair hard enough to make his eyes water. Wetting his lips, he pulled Hux’s cock out, and without preamble swallowed down all the way until his nose was buried in the tidy ginger hair tucked against his skin.

“Fuck!” Hux hadn’t been expecting that, something that made Kylo want to smirk. Hux sat upright, dragging Kylo’s head with him, and threw a leg over the wizard’s shoulder, digging his heels into the meat of Kylo’s back.

_Fuck my throat,_ Kylo sent to Hux, _Use me, my Lord._ Hux let a harsh moan rip from his throat as he began thrusting, lifting his hips off of the cushion with every motion. He pressed Kylo’s head down so it would stay in position, but wound all of Kylo’s hair into one fist so he could yank _hard_.

“I – fuck, Kylo…you’re so good! Ah –” Kylo preened under the praise and doubled his efforts, sucking and licking while Hux rammed his cock so far down his throat that Kylo almost began to panic. Tears had involuntarily began sliding down his cheeks at the pressure both inside and around him. What’s more, he could feel Hux’s possessiveness rearing it’s magnificent head.

_This is mine I own this and no one should be allowed to look at him or his beautiful face and glorious body again Maker help me he’s so perfect…_ Hux all but babbled in his own mind, completely unaware that Kylo was listening in. The rhythm of Hux’s thrusts lost its grace as he began to move more erratically, and his controlled breathing gave way to harsh pants.

“Kylo…” this was a warning that he was close, and while Kylo would love for Hux to come down his throat, he wanted to ruin his face for Hux like he knows the general likes. Gently lifting his head so he was just sucking on the tip, he wrapped a hand around the base of Hux’s cock and only got a few thrusts in before Hux’s orgasm hit him, come splattering on Kylo’s face. Hux slid, boneless, into Kylo’s arms and onto the floor. He pushed Kylo over so they were laying side by side on the soft rug, and Hux wiped at the come on Kylo’s face with his finger tips. He took that same hand and dragged it down Kylo’s body, smearing come onto his chest and stomach.

They stared at one another for a short while, allowing their breathing to regulate. Kylo had almost passed out on a few occasions, not enough oxygen reaching his body what with his primary sources of breathing blocked off. He was panting, sucking the air into his lungs and Hux tried to look smug, but the expression was lost in his bliss. He glanced down and Kylo’s eyes followed his to his own cock, which was becoming an alarming shade of red. He groaned and let his head fall back against the floor.

Hux stood on shaky legs, Kylo following him curiously.

“Stay here until I call you. And _do not_ touch yourself.” Hux commanded before he left the room. Kylo tried not to be disappointed. He had been hoping that he would get to orgasm too, since they did have a good amount of hours before they had to report to dinner. Kylo was even going to make a joke about working up an appetite. Before he could start to sulk in earnest, trying hard not to just take care of himself, a ripple of lust teased his mind.

_Come here I’m ready for you._ The soft words brought Kylo to action, he abandoned his clothes on the floor and smiled when he left the room, seeing a trail of clothing Hux left for him to follow. Kylo knew he would probably have to go pick it all up later or face the wrath of Hux’s impulse to clean, but at the moment his heart was beating too quickly to care. He approached the third room, which turned out to be the master bedroom.

Hux was laying in an enormous four poster canopy bed, the thin sheer curtains drawn together, so all Kylo could see was a hazy outline of his lover. The sun spilled brightly into this room just as all the others, but Kylo didn’t care enough to look around. Not when the most marvelous thing in the world was in front of him. He carefully stepped up to the bed, and pulled back the curtains so he could slip under the silk sheets. One of Hux’s hands cupped Kylo’s cheek and pulled him down for a kiss. Kylo licked into Hux’s mouth, precome immediately leaking from his cock.

“I may not be Emperor,” Hux starts and Kylo can hear the _yet_ even though it wasn’t spoken. “But you are a prince, and I am here to worship you, even when you’re a brat and don’t listen to me.” Kylo moans into Hux’s mouth, his eyes closing, and he reaches down between them to find Hux’s other hand working three fingers inside himself.

“Hux, fuck, I –” Kylo blinked away tears of relief as he scrambled to get on top of Hux, moving his hand away and without hesitation burying his cock in as far into Hux’s ass as it would go.

_Beast._ Hux gave a startled laugh, but Kylo started moving and knocked the wind out of his lungs before more could surface. Kylo had been craving this all day, the feeling of Hux around his entire being too much to take slowly.

“I can be good, Bren, I’ll be so good for you.” He panted, rising to his knees and gripping Hux’s hips, lifting him up into Kylo’s lap.

_Wait, wait wait!_ Hux smacked Kylo a few times rapidly, but before Kylo could ask what was wrong, Hux was turning around in Kylo’s grip, arms snaking behind his head to loop around Kylo’s neck. _Go, please, fuck, move!_

Kylo repositioned himself and began thrusting again, pressing his sweaty chest against Hux’s warm back. He couldn’t help but to bite down on Hux’s shoulder, trying not to let all his moans loose in case anyone could potentially hear them. He shoved three fingers into Hux’s mouth for the same affect, and broke the skin with his next bite when Hux started to suck.

_Kylo you’re so perfect that feels so good do that again –_ The thoughts didn’t stop and Kylo almost came from that praise alone. The headboard was banging against the wall with the strength of Kylo’s hips. They couldn’t contain their sounds and the moans, gasps, and pleas echoed off the walls. Hux had scratched gouges into Kylo’s shoulders, blood trickled down to stain the cream colored sheets. Kylo had been so pent up for so long that he knew he wasn’t going to last. He wanted to make it good for Hux, who he knew preferred not to bottom, and focused on running the head of his cock over Hux’s prostate once, twice, and three times before they were both crying out and coming over one another, Kylo’s legs giving out and unceremoniously flopping down onto the bed.

Hux rolled his shoulders, and pulled Kylo flush to him. Laying on their side, Kylo wound one arm lazily around Hux’s waist, his other hand tracing patterns up and down the sweaty skin.

“Say it again.” Kylo whispered, and without missing a beat, Hux smiled.

“I love you.” He held Kylo’s face in between his hands, and wove his legs loosely between Kylo’s. “You’re all mine and I love you.”

“I love you.” Kylo sighed, his eyes growing heavy. They both really needed to shower, he was bleeding, sweaty, had fresh and old come sticking to everything, but he grinned and kissed his lover once more. “I _love_ you.” Hux blushed furiously and laid on his back so Kylo could press his face into the soft skin of his stomach.

“I still can’t believe you brought us here willingly.”

“We can’t fuck each other in a jail cell, or a hospital bed.”

“We can agree to disagree on that.”

“Hux –”

“It’s fine. It’s just. I was starting to get used to living in the woods like some wild person.” Hux mumbled and Kylo smiled into his skin.

“That was all part of the plan.” Kylo pressed kisses to the bruises that were beginning to form.

“Oh so you do have a plan?” Kylo could feel Hux rolling his eyes, and Kylo sighed. He sat up, and Hux frowned at the sudden change of atmosphere.

“I do actually, and I wanted to talk to you about it before we go down to dinner.” Kylo took both of Hux’s hands in his, the latter started to tremble.

“Kylo I don’t think I like this.” Kylo hated the way Hux’s voice sounded small, as if he were going to be devastated by what Kylo had to tell him.

“Please you have to promise not to get upset with me.” Kylo would beg, he would do anything to get Hux to understand. Hux tried to pull his hands away but Kylo tightened his grip on them, his own palms beginning to shake.

“I don’t know if I can make that promise.” Hux looked away, not wanting to look Kylo in the eye.

“Please, try, for me. Please.” When Hux didn’t put up a fight, Kylo took a deep breath. “The entire reason for this mission was for you to become an ambassador for the First Order to the royal family here. The royal family only consists of the princess, Phasma, as her parents were killed. She just turned of age for marriage, and I’m here to…unite our two kingdoms.”

“You…what?” Hux froze, Kylo could hear the mix of their heartbeats in his ears, and tried to find his voice when he felt like Hux’s had stopped.

“Snoke sent me here to marry her.” Hux ripped his entire body away from Kylo and waked briskly to the door, but Kylo got there first.

“Let me out.” Hux said through clenched teeth.

“No, Hux –”

“I said let me out!” He weakly brought a fist to Kylo’s chest before his shoulders slumped. He allowed Kylo to cradle him as the first few tears escaped him.

“You have to listen – ”

“I told you! I told you this wouldn’t work. You can’t have picked me, I was never in the running. I told you and you ruined me anyway.”

For a while Kylo just held Hux, wanting to tell him everything was going to be okay, but also wanting him to let his feelings out.

“This is v-very cruel of you, Kylo.” Hux buried his face in his hands and sobbed. Kylo felt sick, he waited and waited, thoughts clouding his mind. _Not good enough, never good enough, no way he could ever want me, I don’t deserve him, I don’t deserve anything._

“Please, please let me finish.”

“Why should I? What good will come from it?” Hux spit angrily. “Every time I discover something new about you it always comes back to blow up in my face. First I find out you exist, then turns out you hate me. Then I discover you like me, only to learn you can never be with me because you’re a fucking prince!” Hux seethes, making Kylo wince.

“Then you tell me we’re going to take over the planet together, but instead you’ve brought me here to humiliate me and leave me for someone young enough to be your sister!” Hux was getting dangerously angry, and Kylo felt nausea settle into his stomach.

“You’re nothing but an inconsiderate child, who has no concern for other people’s feelings. You take what you want and expect everyone to bow to you. Well I’m not going to, and if you think I am you’ve got another thing coming.”

“I’m not going to do it, Brendol!” Kylo shouted, when he saw Hux open his mouth again to hurl more insults. Once again Hux froze, the sound of his heartbeat too loud in Kylo’s ears.

“What the fuck do you mean?” Hux was halfway across the room now, and Kylo suddenly became very aware that they were both still naked.

“I mean I’m not going to marry her. For so many reasons.” Kylo fell back down to his knees in front of the bed, where Hux had thrown himself down and yanked the covers over his head.

“Name them.” Came the muffled reply from underneath the pile of pillows he was building.

“The first and most important one being _I love you_.” Kylo pleaded, and Hux laughed dryly, the dark sarcasm coming through to disguise his hurt.

“Like that’s got any weight in this circumstance.” He grumbled, not moving. Kylo cautiously got onto the bed. He was panicking, if he didn’t make this right he may just have to die. Before he could wallow in his own stupidity for a moment longer, Hux’s head popped out from under the covers. “Continue.” He said quietly, scared that Kylo would be mean.

“Because I’m going to marry you.” He stressed, willing Hux to believe it. Hux arched a brow.

“This is one hell of a proposal Kylo.” Hux frowned, but Kylo could feel the hope radiating from him.

“Because we are going to rule the planet together and I’ll kill anyone who stands in our way.” This earned him a small smile and Hux opened the covers for Kylo to crawl underneath.

“Sap. But seriously, what legitimate reason do you have?” Hux sighed, placing his head on Kylo’s chest.

“I am not going to marry someone I don’t know, who I don’t love, because someone I can’t trust tells me to. I must speak with her tonight, after dinner, I know she doesn’t want this either. She is perfectly capable of ruling her own kingdom, as she has been. I’m hoping to propose a plan that’ll benefit the two kingdoms without having to be bound to her.” Kylo knows he’s speaking too quickly, his heart is still beating wildly, desperately trying to make Hux understand.

“What’s that plan?” Hux hummed into Kylo’s skin.

“I have a feeling Snoke is pressuring her to marry, he wants the resources here, as well as the location. If that’s the case, she’ll want to help me kill him – ”

“You’re going to kill King Snoke?” Hux snapped his head up to look at him, eyes wide.

“It’s the only way, Hux, you know this too, don’t act surprised. Anyway, if our kingdoms team up, I can be left to meditate and summon enough magic to drive the New Republic soldiers back. Once we’ve cleared the city, we kill Snoke. She gets to rule Hoth undisturbed, we gain an ally in Hoth for the Empire’s reign, and I get to do what I’ve wanted since I was a child; the planet is ours for the taking.”

“And what is it that you’ve wanted since you were a child?” Hux murmured, moving up Kylo’s body until their lips brushed.

“Marry you.” Kylo held his breath, hoping beyond hope that Hux doesn’t laugh at him.

“My this really _is_ one hell of a proposal.” Hux whispered, before pressing Kylo into the mattress with the force of his kissing.

 

* * *

 

 

 The two stayed in bed for the better part of three hours, telling each other stories of battles they had won, missions they had gone on. Hux counted every single one of Kylo’s beauty marks, and Kylo drew constellations with his finger tips through Hux’s freckles.

“Come shower with me.” Hux murmured, his eyes closed. They had another hour still before they needed to get dressed, but Kylo would do whatever Hux wanted.

“Okay.” He smiled and took his hand, leading them to the fourth room in the suite.

The bathroom was impressive, white marble and chrome fixtures with a large claw foot bathtub, as well as a huge walk in shower that had only a thin panel of glass as a separator from the rest of the room. Hux walked straight into the shower, and turned it on, tilting his head back as he sighed when the hot water hit his face.

“It’s been so long since I’ve had a proper shower.” Hux said so softly that Kylo almost missed it. “Before this mission with you I used sonic showers, it’s been maybe a decade since I’ve seen a real one.” He rolled his head, letting the water soak his hair. With a smile he looked up and held out a hand.

“Come on.” He beamed, and Kylo felt something in him break. He stepped under the spray and locked Hux in a bruising kiss. The steam from the water seeped into his bones, warming his muscles and overall, relaxing him.

“I don’t ever remember using a real shower.” Kylo confessed, and Hux gave a determined hum. He reached around the wizard and grabbed a bottle of a light orange oil. When Hux opened the stopper, the smell of peaches filled the air, Kylo didn’t find it unpleasant at all. Hux tugged on one of Kylo’s ears, made to look overly large now that his hair was wet and flat against his head.

“You’re too bloody tall.” Hux grumbled good-naturedly, so Kylo bent down to give him better access. He moaned when he felt Hux’s fingers scrubbing at his scalp, working the peach shampoo to a lather. He didn’t remember the last time he had washed his hair, and he was pretty sure no one had ever done it for him.

“Rinse.” Hux ordered, and Kylo straightened out to wash the suds out. While he occupied the water, he watched Hux lather his own hair. The muscles in Hux’s back were mesmerizing, and Hux grinned when he caught Kylo staring.

“Like what you see?” He nudged Kylo out of the way to rinse himself off, Kylo nodded hungrily.

“Yes, Hux you’re magnificent.” Kylo couldn’t keep his hands off of Hux any longer, and the general huffed a laugh.

“You’re only saying that to get my hands back in your hair.” Hux shook his head, but poured conditioner onto Kylo’s head just the same.

“Not entirely untrue.” Kylo’s eyes closed and Hux had to keep him steady. Hux grabbed a coarse sponge and squeezed a pink gel onto it, now making the room smell like cherries. Hux scrubbed all over Kylo; behind his ears, the backs of his knees, even his navel, and then followed suit on himself.

“I can’t wait to see what you’ll look like when you aren’t covered in dirt and grime.” Hux mused, preventing Kylo from rinsing out the conditioner too early.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He smiled anyway, even if he was being accused of being a mess. Which, if he thought about it, he really was. He had never felt so clean in his entire life, even from before living with Snoke.

“It means I’ve only ever seen you wearing a tattered cloak, or field clothes, and we’ve been sleeping in the bloody forest for nearly a week. It’s going to be quite the change to see you in dress clothes.” Hux grinned once again.

“Dress clothes?” Kylo echoed, and then groaned. He had forgotten all about the dinner.

“Yes, we can’t strut into whichever dining room this dinner will take place in without looking our best. Especially if we’re going to kill them all some day. First impressions are rather important.” Hux pulled Kylo back under the spray with him, and Kylo wondered how true that statement rang for Hux, considering where their first impressions of each other had left them.

They left the shower and toweled off, Kylo finding enough magic in him to evaporate the water from their bodies leaving them perfectly dry. While staring at the mountain of clothes in the closet, Hux gripped Kylo’s hand.

“Will that man be there? The one who kept calling you the wrong name?” He asked quietly, as if Kylo were a small bird that might be frightened away. Kylo sighed and nodded.

“Most likely.”

“Hmm.” He turned back to the closet, and picked something out, handing it to Kylo. “Then you’ll have to look extra intimidating, Lord Ren.” Hux smiled, and Kylo laughed, kissing Hux for all he was worth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will go up on Saturday as planned, and it's going to be the Mother of All Awkward Dinners I tell ya! Until then, please feel free to come chat with me on my tumblr, @babbushka! :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Hux open up to one another about their pasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra long chapter this time around! I couldn't determine where to chop it off, and let it run wild! That being said, I hope you all enjoy it!

Kylo was already regretting his decision to leave the room with Hux. He was wrought with tension, not only from what would quite possibly be the most uncomfortable dinner he had ever sat through (and that was saying a lot), but also from restraining himself. He needed to be the poised and perfect prince for this to work, not the snarling and furious knight, or the immensely dark and powerful wizard. He certainly needed to keep his hands to himself, lest he throw Hux down on the table and fuck the daylights out of him in front of everyone.

His general looked radiant, in a blindingly white coat that sported his stripes, as well as the plethora of medals he had accumulated over the course of his relatively short military career. He wore a light brown tunic that was edged with fur around the collar and sleeves, but instead of making Hux look pallid, it made the man positively glow. Gold epaulettes were fastened to his shoulders, making them look broader and more squared than normal, and his white jodhpurs had matching gold thread woven into the seams. Kylo itched to rip off the buttons and have his way with Hux, everyone be damned.

It was a small assembly of royalty and nobility. The men had been seated first to wait on the women, in some sort of archaic and sexist show of traditionalism. Kylo had frowned when he saw Hux sitting across the table from him – a few seats down no less – rather than right next to him. He was, after all, a member of Kylo’s royal guard. And an esteemed General for the First Order.

_And your lover._ He felt his face flush at Hux’s words. He hadn’t been able to express yet how much it meant to him that Hux had lowered his mental walls almost totally to communicate with Kylo. Kylo had done the same, only still slightly embarrassed at the raging torment of his own thoughts barraging Hux’s neat and orderly ones. Kylo stifled a groan, he really couldn’t afford to sweep Hux off his feet right now. Not in front of all these people.

Kylo watched as Hux surveyed them, his eyes narrowing into calculating lasers that seemed to pierce through the weak bodies before them. No one else here was a Force user, something Kylo was glad for.

_I know you can tell me who these people are. I don’t like to be underprepared._ Hux commanded inside Kylo’s skull.

_You’ve been formally introduced to them._

_Yes but that tells me very little about them._

_You’re brilliant, put that brain to use and you tell me what you observe. I’ll tell you if you get it right._ Kylo sent a feeling that could be described as a smile towards Hux, who’s brow furrowed in irritation further. Kylo watched with interest as he moved his gaze from one man to the next.

_Kaplan, the Colonel, obviously. Leader of Phasma’s High Guard, also obviously. Doesn’t want to be here based off the look of things, anxious to leave. Probably thinks he has better things to do than dote on us. I wonder if he’ll realize we won’t be answering any of his inane questions._

Hux straightened his back, squared his shoulders. He liked this, Kylo realized. He enjoyed having something to pick apart with his brain, after so many days wandering through the woods with the only company being Kylo. He tried not to be offended by that; Hux had just grown very accustomed to Kylo and his way of acting, too familiar for his brain to have a challenge. Strangers presented that challenge.

_Correct._ Kylo wanted to reach out and kiss him when the first flush from the praise crept up underneath his collar.

_Then there are the members of the New Republic, who have been called upon for reasons I don’t care about, and frankly I couldn’t care less about those three men or what their dispositions are._ Hux grumbled, clenching his hands at his sides. Kylo sent a soothing feeling towards him, not wanting the general to be riled up and snippy during the dinner, if he deigned to speak at all.

_Next to him, that man we don’t like._ Hux seethed, angry that Han had made Kylo so upset in such a short amount of time. Kylo couldn’t help but feel a swell of love for Hux, who immediately decided that Han wasn’t worthy of his trust, without any questions or explanations. _Han Solo. I’ve heard many a thing about him, but he’s even more annoying in person. Too cocky, arrogant. Thinks he knows best; thinks he’s seen all there is._

_You get all that from a look?_ Kylo was immensely interested in Hux’s interpretation of his father, but also desperately hoped that Hux wouldn’t make any sort of conclusions. Kylo resolved to tell Hux about him after all the plotting had been taken care of, he didn’t want to hide anything from Hux ever again.

_You can tell by his body language. He’s bored, keeps checking a data pad. Isn’t making any attempt at conversation. Rolls his eyes too often. Smirks all the time, and he slouches._ Kylo adjusted his own horrible posture in response, which made Hux quirk a smile. Kaplan assumed it was provoked by something he had said, and continued to chatter on mindlessly about some report he was loathe to write.

_Hmm. Not wrong. Continue._

_Four more of the High Guard. They could use a bit of social training. What were they called, FN Troopers? I wonder if they had ever even been to a royal dinner._

_Have you?_ Kylo regretted that question as soon as he had sent it out to Hux, with the way the general reacted like he had brought up some terrible memory. Kylo would ask him about it later, in the privacy of their suite.

_No, but even I know one does not down all of the wine before the dinner has even begun._ Hux turned and stood at the sound of the doors opening. Kylo stood as well, an automatic movement, and turned to the women entering the room.

_Here we go._ Kylo sent to Hux, almost as if he were bracing the general from what was about to happen. He had told Hux that in order to convince everyone at the table things were going smoothly, he and Phasma would have to act very close. Hux hadn’t liked this plan at all, and had half heartedly suggested just killing everyone, or wiping their minds.

_I won’t be responsible for my actions if you do something stupid._ Hux made eye contact with Kylo as he said that, and the wizard was relieved to see a playful glint in his eye.

“Her Royal Highness, Princess Phasma.” A soldier announced the presence of the princess, and Kylo gave a slight bow. Not nearly as deep as the others, but a sign of respect all the same.

_She looks very different from what I pictured. And not at all your type._ Hux was nervous, and the talking probably stemmed from that. But he was right, Phasma did not look like any ordinary princess. She was tall and powerful, both physically and with her intellect. She wore her blonde hair cropped unusually short, and for the special occasion the barest hint of traditional makeup was dusted on her face, a beautiful caped gown that showed off her muscular arms replaced the normal chrome armor she normally donned. Phasma had been raised in the military while being instructed and prepared for the throne – she might have been princess, but she considered herself first and foremost a captain. It was refreshing after meeting with many mindless dignitaries, Kylo even thought for a moment that she and Hux could get along really well. He hoped that if this went well, and they had an ally in Hoth, that they could be friends.

“Your highness.” Kylo took his seat once Phasma was settled next to him. “It’s a pleasure to meet you in person.”

“And I you, Lord Ren. Our correspondence has been quite illuminating these past few months.” She reached for her fork and knife, which gave the rest of the table cue to eat as well. Kylo nodded politely, they had been sending one another secret codes in their letters, should they be intercepted by Snoke, or the New Republic. Considering Hoth had been too far away, and he had never actually met Phasma, he couldn’t deposit the thoughts directly into her head, forced to lock them away in riddles.

Kaplan said something to Phasma, which gave Kylo the opportunity to dip into the thoughts of the other women who had joined them. Six women had accompanied Phasma, and Kylo was impressed with how they remained so composed while their thoughts were brimming with violence at seeing the New Republic representatives, his father included. They spoke only to themselves, with disregard to everyone else in the room. Kylo wasn’t bothered by this, he hadn’t spoken a word aloud to anyone save for Phasma the entire time they had been sitting at this awful wooden table that seemed to stretch on and on.

He had been cautiously grateful that Han didn’t want to make small talk, although Kylo had a feeling that was only because the things Han wanted to say were probably best said in private. The man had yanked up his mental walls in preparation for the dinner, so at least Kylo was spared of his running commentary. Kylo itched at the thought of being in the same room as his father without Hux, he knew he wouldn’t be able to control himself and refrain from killing the old man. His hand clenched tightly around the steak knife just thinking about it.

_I can feel your anger all the way over here, are you okay?_ The sound of Hux’s concern was enough for Kylo to shake the thoughts away.

_I’ll explain everything later._ Kylo promised, and while Hux didn’t stop worrying, he did flick his gaze between Phasma’s face and his, blinking once or twice. Kylo took the hint.

“Your highness –” He started, trying his best to be polite.

“Please, just Phasma.” She gave him a knowing smile.

“Phasma, I would like to formally introduce my companion, the esteemed Brendol Hux the Second; General of the First Order, member of my High Guard, and dear friend.” Kylo loved the way that the faded blush rushed back to Hux’s neck, creeping onto his face at the words.

“It is an honor to meet you. I am quite looking forward to discussing my ambassadorship with you, at a more appropriate time and venue.” Hux nodded respectfully to Phasma, who couldn’t keep a smirk off her face, as if she knew that Kylo and Hux were planning on taking over the world. She was undoubtedly intelligent, maybe she did.

“Likewise.” She said, dismissing Hux for all intents and purposes. Hux was glad for it, much more willing to eat and listen to whatever nonsense was about to pour out of Kylo’s mouth next.

“I trust you enjoy your guest suite?” Phasma reached for her wine glass.

“They’re wonderful, thank you.” Kylo poured her some wine and tried not to blush, he was very excited about his and Hux’s first night in a real bed. That thought must have bled through to Hux because the flush only deepened.

“General, is everything all right?” Kaplan inquired, hoping for some drama. Hux waved his hand, and cleared his throat.

“I’m fine thank you, I just haven’t had a taste of wine this good in quite some time.”  Hux liked to give half truths, Kylo found.

“Your highness, I noticed an empty place setting.” Han finally spoke up, and both Hux and Kylo snapped their heads in his direction. They had noticed it too, but had written it off as a cancelation, or a mistake. Phasma looked at him expectantly, not a small amount of disdain curling her upper lip. “When will my wife be joining us?”

Kylo gripped his glass too tightly and it shattered in his hands, cutting open the palm just slightly. Han gave a very satisfied smirk.

“You okay down there, Lord Ren?” Han crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Kylo didn’t answer, the terror rising too fast in his chest to care. _Leia, Leia was coming. Leia was going to be at the dinner. Leia, Han’s wife. Leia, Kylo’s mother._

_Kylo, darling please, you have to listen to me, you’re panicking._ Hux’s soothing voice washed over him like a warm blanket. Kylo had to take a deep breath before healing the cut on his hand, not liking how long it took his magic to do so. Maker, when would he be able to meditate?

“I apologize for the dramatics; I wasn’t informed Queen Organa would be joining us.” Kylo mumbled, picking glass off the table and sweeping it onto a small tray a butler approached him with.

“Oh well of course, a royal wedding is a pretty big deal around here. We all want to be a part of it.” Hux rolled his eyes, his voice dry as ever.

“She actually will be coming to Hoth tomorrow morning. There was a complication in the south and her transport has been delayed.” Phasma placed a reassuring hand on Kylo’s arm, making Hux rage internally.

“Pardon me, but what’s happened in the south?” Hux asked, his mind flipping through so many scenarios it was starting to make Kylo dizzy. It could also have something to do with the news that he would have to confront not just one, but both of his parents, but Kylo dismissed that.

“As far as we’re aware,” One of the bloodthirsty hand maidens piped up, “The New Republic suffered a recent defeat. Word just arrived this morning that they lost a particularly important battle in Naboo.” The hand maiden looked very pleased with this news. In fact, everyone at the table aside from Han and his New Republic soldiers looked pleased. Hux was practically beaming.

_I organized the strategy for that attack._ Hux hummed in Kylo’s mind. _We’ll have to celebrate tonight._

Kylo wanted nothing more than to celebrate with Hux, but he could also feel the crushing blow that was not being on the battlefield hitting Hux’s heart. Kylo knew his general liked to get his hands dirty, but Hux really _loved_ watching his plans unfold seamlessly. It was validation of all his hard work.

“Huh. I’m starved.” Han forked his meat with a passive aggressive stab and Kylo desperately wished for the dinner to be over.

 

The rest of the evening went uneventfully after Kylo’s outburst. Kylo played up his nonexistent charm to Phasma, even succeeding in making her blush once or twice. He poured her wine and reached for her napkin when it fell off her lap. They exchanged jokes, and made a show of brushing their hands together every once in a while. Hux plotted and drew up strategies to prevent himself from speaking up. Kylo couldn’t read Phasma’s thoughts yet, her mental walls still too high from being surrounded by New Republic representatives all day. Luckily, the rest of the table was buying it, and that’s all that mattered.

 Eventually, the food was finished and the conversation dwindled down to gossip and things everyone had to get started on doing, which essentially meant the dinner was over. The entire time, Hux had sent calming thoughts to Kylo, who’s mind was still reeling. He needed to get a grip if he were going to propose his plan to Phasma. He needed this to go well, he needed her to agree. He would probably kill her if she didn’t, but first, before everything _he needed to meditate_. He knew he wouldn’t be able to speak with her tonight, he was too low on magic, energy, and common sense for that. Perhaps it would be better for him to see her after Leia arrived, that way he could wheedle out the information given to her when they had their chat.

Phasma stood, followed by her hand maidens. Everyone else at the table stood out of respect, but once she left the room, postures visibly worsened; both from alcohol, stress, and exhaustion. It had been one long dinner, the moons already out. Kylo had never noticed there were two, due largely in part because he rarely left the castle. Even if he did, where the First Order claimed its land, only one moon was visible. He felt that was significant somehow, like it represented him and Hux – in orbit all their lives but only recently together.

_You’re being sentimental again._ Hux’s amused voice tickled his mind.

“If you may excuse me, Lord Ren and I have had a very long week, and are looking to retire. Good evening.” Hux spoke for the both of them, and Kylo was glad. He felt like he weighed a thousand pounds, too heavy to move. With this sudden permission, the two left behind the dinner party, and headed straight for their suite.

* * *

 

Kylo’s mind became progressively messy as they rounded the various corners it took to reach their door. Too many memories of his unhappy childhood; being ignored by his royal parents, growing up with droids as friends because the children were afraid of him, his Uncle trying and failing to teach him. Snoke whispering in his ear, feeding him thoughts and molding him into something he never wanted to become.

_Unstable…too powerful…dark side…uncontrollable…_

The last words spoken to him by his family repeated over and over in his mind, painfully resurfaced. The horrified faces of his family when he struck down his classmates, slipping on the puddles of blood left in his wake. He couldn’t stop the tears from stinging when the door finally shut behind them and Hux collected Kylo into his arms.

“Shh, you’re okay.” Hux ran fingers through Kylo’s hair, and pressed kisses to his forehead. The memories of Leia doing the same to him as a child burned through his chest, before she had abandoned him.

“I-I’m sorry, I’m okay.” Kylo managed, despite the sobs that hiccupped out of him.

“Let’s get these clothes off.” Hux hesitated slightly while waiting for Kylo’s reaction. He had been so preoccupied with what Hux had chosen from that closet for himself that he didn’t care what he dressed Kylo in. Now it seemed like an excessive amount of layers, and he nodded, eager to get them off. All Kylo could tell about what he was wearing other than the sheer weight of the fabrics, was the color. It was mostly red, with some black trim. Kylo had to admit, he didn’t think he would like it as much as he did. It was striking.

“Count the layers with me, and breathe.” Hux instructed, and Kylo swallowed audibly.

“One.” The fur and leather cape hit the floor with a thud, and already Kylo felt lighter.

“Two.” The heavy gold jewelry was unclasped from his neck, and the crown removed from his head.

“Three.” His thick leather gloves were pulled off with care, as was the belt Hux unfastened from around his waist.

“Four.” Kylo lifted his arms and Hux swiftly pulled the tunic away.

“Five.” Hux sighed when he stripped the undershirt away, and pressed kisses to Kylo’s now naked chest. He dropped to his knees, and Kylo’s heart began to pound when Hux unlaced his boots.

“Six.” Hux breathed, pulling the boots and leg warmers off, leaving Kylo in only his trousers.

“Wait.” Kylo pulled Hux back up and pressed him against his chest. “Let me do you, too.” Kylo had finally stopped shaking from apprehension, the counting doing its job to ground him and bring him to the present. Hux smiled and nodded, remaining silent as Kylo worked back the layers Hux was buried in. Hux seemed to have multiple buttons and clasps holding his clothing together, which took Kylo a significant amount of time to undo, but once he was free Kylo was all over him. Hux gently pushed Kylo towards the bed, and sighed into his mouth.

“I’m proud of you, for the way you handled this.” Hux whispered against Kylo’s lips.

“I shouldn’t have broken the cup, I –” Kylo ducked his head down and away from Hux’s grip. He rubbed at his palm, the creeping feeling of glass stuck in the flesh giving him goose bumps.

“You didn’t kill him, or anyone for that matter.” Hux placed a soothing hand on his lower back, rubbing gentle circles.

“I wanted to.” The energy in the room crackled and sparked, the air heavy with the weight of Kylo’s words.

“I know, and you will, soon. I’m proud of you for refraining doing it over the dinner table.” Hux sounded genuine, but something in it made Kylo twitch. Hux loved to give praise in bed, and although they were both still clad in their trousers, therefor no real reason for Hux to be saying kind things to him, Kylo was still hesitant to believe the words spilling from Hux’s mouth. Kylo assumed it was forced, like Hux was doing it out of pity. He could feel Hux feeling his apprehension, and the cold drip of regret settled in his stomach from letting his walls down. Hux rolled off the bed, stood at the opposite corner of the room, and crossed his arms.  

“Hux what –” Kylo wasn’t sure how to interpret Hux’s thoughts, his own mind too much of a scramble.

“Prove to me that you’re worth my time.” Hux’s words stopped Kylo dead in his tracks. His heartbeat was racing, the blood pumping in his ears. Time stopped, and something in the sitting room shattered.

“What?” He had always known he was weak, that he wasn’t worthy of someone as commanding as Hux. Snoke was right, what could Kylo offer someone as perfect as Hux? He thought this day would come, but never thought it would be during their first night in a proper bed together. This panic set in faster than when he discovered his mother was coming. Kylo was confused, he had thought Hux loved him, he thought they were going to get married and –

_Kylo._ Hux’s voice was kind in his mind, and Kylo searched his eyes for understanding. There was a mischievous flicker in them, and Kylo wanted to shout with relief, Hux was _trying_ to get him angry, to let his emotions out rather than bottle them up. He was trying to help.

“You heard me. Prove to me that you are the Master of the Knights of Ren. What good are you to me? Show me your strength.” Hux was trying to get Kylo to face the fears that had been planted inside him from his family. He wanted to get Kylo to understand that he answered to no one, that he bowed to no one. He was trying to help because he loved Kylo. That thought made Kylo’s heart soar.

“What makes you think _you’re_ worthy of _my_ time?” Kylo arched an eyebrow, and left the bed, stalking towards his general. Hux’s eyes darkened, and he lifted his chin, fueling the challenge.

“I am an esteemed General,” Hux threw Kylo’s words back at him with a slight flush. “I have taken down entire cities, crushed armies, killed thousands. What have you ever done?” Hux kept his voice steady as he smacked Kylo hard across the face. Kylo let his eyes roll back into his head at the sensation.

“I,” Kylo started, grabbing Hux by the shoulders and slamming him against the wall, “Have wiped out cities too, General.” he gasped when Hux delivered a solid punch to his abdomen and darted out of his grip.

“I have controlled the minds of the weak,” Kylo chased after him, twisting Hux’s arm back and shoving him to his knees.

“I have ripped the limbs off of men twice your size,” Hux bit Kylo’s thigh, drawing blood. “and I wield magic far greater than you could ever hope to understand.”

“That’s all very impressive, but I don’t see how that’s of any use to me.” Hux was panting, Kylo’s blood on his teeth. Hux wrenched his arm free, Kylo could hear the pop of his joint, and he lunged at Kylo, tackling him to the ground.

 “Show me that you’re not just a pretty face, show me your strength.” Hux repeated, and something snapped in Kylo. It brought too many feelings of trying to show his family he was powerful, only to have them deem him unfit to wield that power once it became too much for them to handle. Hux heard all if this.

“I can handle everything you’ve got to give, just try me.” Hux growled, pressing his hands against Kylo’s throat. Kylo grabbed a fistful of hair and twisted.

“You’ve done enough talking.” Kylo announced, and all but dragged him across the floor.

They wrestled for a good while, knocking into things, overturning tables, scuffing the floor. Kylo hadn’t had anyone to spar with in – ever. No one that had ever really presented a challenge. They both knew that in the end, Hux was no match for Kylo’s magic. This wasn’t about that, this was about finally releasing all that anger that Kylo had been harboring for over twenty years – and Maker, did it feel _good_.

Hux had Kylo in a headlock, and he gave a small sigh when the sweat from Hux’s bicep stuck to his cheek.

“Who are you?” Hux growled. The question took Kylo by surprise. In his entire life, no one had ever asked him that. With his parents, he was Ben Solo, the son of legends. With Snoke, he was Price Ren, the most powerful wizard in the world. Everyone knew who he was, no one had ever been unaware. He didn’t know how to answer, he didn’t know who he was. He knew he could never go back to being Ben, but he felt himself slowly slipping away from Snoke’s reins. Surely he wouldn’t be Ren anymore when he killed his master.

“I don’t – ” He started, Hux yanking his hair back to meet his eye.

“Who. Are. You?” Hux’s voice went dangerously low, and it struck him.

“Kylo.” He whispered the name, a giddy sensation filling him. It mixed with the adrenaline from the fight and he felt higher than he never had. He was _Kylo._ Not Ben the Jedi, or Ren the prince. He was Hux’s, he was Kylo. 

“Who?” He demanded, gritting teeth together.

“Kylo! I’m Kylo!” He twisted out from under Hux’s hold, and they wrested until Hux was pinned between Kylo’s monstrous thighs.

He took a moment to survey the damage he had caused in this not so playful fight. Hux was drenched in sweat, despite the freezing room. He had blood staining his teeth – both his own and Kylo’s; a sight that made him groan. He found shadows of bruises that were already beginning to form along his arms, legs, and chest. But most of all, he stared into those wild, almost feral eyes that he had only ever seen on Hux when he was in war. He recognized immediately that Hux had decided that Kylo was a battle worth winning. 

He scooped Hux up off the floor, and the general flung his arms around Kylo’s neck, wrapping his legs around his waist. Kylo wedged Hux between his own broad frame and the wall, and harshly kissed his adrenaline filled lover.

 “I am going to say some very important things to you and so help me Kylo if you do not listen to them I won’t let you touch me for the entire time we are here.” Hux growled, yanking on Kylo’s hair. Kylo let out a soft groan, his whole body ached to crush Hux against his chest. Hux’s thoughts were dizzying, but were mostly occupied with the sheer size and strength of Kylo’s arms.

Kylo was becoming very impatient, trying to calm his breathing and listen to the words that had yet to leave Hux’s lips. Every time he would open his mouth to speak, Hux bit him, smearing blood and spit across his shoulder.

“Bren!” Kylo finally cried out, when the general remained silent for some time more, doing nothing but biting and yanking on Kylo’s hair, while Kylo supported his weight with nothing but the wall and the palms of his hands on Hux’s ass.

“Hush, I’m trying to concentrate.” Hux chewed on Kylo’s earlobe, making Kylo scramble to keep his hold on Hux, doing his best to ignore the throbbing ache that had found his cock the moment Hux slapped him. He tried his best to ignore it, wanting to give in to the fight, when in the darkness of his mind’s eye, images with soft edges began to appear.

Kylo chased after them, haphazardly pulling them to the forefront of his mind, trying to decipher what they were. Flashes of red light and snow danced across his eyes, the smell of pine filled his nose. He was looking at himself, black clad and frightened. He recognized this as the first time Hux had stared at his face, wide eyed with panic. He could feel Hux’s conflicting emotions at finally seeing the real him, but the joy stood out the most. The joy that Kylo was human, that he was handsome, that he _cared._

That memory changed to a multitude of different ones, all of Kylo exhibiting his powers. Hux had fixated on one of Kylo’s meditations, it was the first time Hux had really been exposed to the sheer energy locked inside his bones. It suddenly dawned on him that Hux _loved_ his magic. He loved watching Kylo float things around, shrink things, start fires, roast food, and especially loved that Kylo could heal things. He wasn’t afraid when Kylo broke every bone in a man’s body, he was in awe.

Then things became hazy, as the memories of their past nights – and mornings – spent in bed all overlapped with one another, not being able to differentiate one from another. Hux calling his name over and over again – begging, pleading, gasping for Kylo. _Beautiful you’re gorgeous – fuck Kylo don’t stop – harder – you’re perfect – you’re perfect –_

In the present, Hux reached down into Kylo’s trousers and wrapped a hand around his painfully hard cock, and at that first touch Kylo came so hard that every single vase in the entire suite exploded. The sheer energy he exuded made Hux choke on his own orgasm, grinding against Kylo, before his arms finally gave out and they collapsed on the floor, in one big, sweaty, sated heap.

“Do you understand?” Hux demanded, voice thick and raspy from the exertion. Kylo had been so absorbed in the memories that he hadn’t felt Hux rutting against him, but he felt the familiar sting of blood and the ache in his scalp was ever present, so he was sure that Hux had been vocal. He involuntarily flinched when he felt Hux’s fingers trace small patterns on his sweaty, over sensitized skin. 

“Kylo you are so important to me.” Hux cradled Kylo’s face in his hands as if he were something precious. “You _are_ something precious.” Hux stressed, and Kylo’s face heated in slight embarrassment at projecting his thoughts. He pressed a tender kiss to each of Kylo’s dimples, and the wizard sighed.

“Han Solo and Leia Organa are my parents.” Kylo screwed his eyes shut, not wanting to see the look on Hux’s face, silently begging the powers that be for Hux not to be angry.

“I know, love.” Hux gently kissed each of Kylo’s eyelids, trying to coax them open.

“Will you come shower with me?” As much as Kylo loved it normally, he didn’t want to have this talk covered in come and sweat and blood; which he was rapidly accepting as the way he preferred to be at all times – if for no other reason than the way Hux looked at him. Hux smiled and nodded, letting Kylo lead the way into the refresher.

 

They were comfortably silent in the shower, just enjoying being close. Hux scrubbed Kylo’s hair again with conditioner, not wanting to strip too many oils from two shampoos in one day.  Kylo took advantage of the hot water to loosen his muscles, the remnants of tension melting away. Hux systematically cracked all of his joints, making Kylo’s nose wrinkle in distaste. Hux just rolled his eyes and shut the water off, wrapping them both in a ridiculously large towel.

When they changed into soft clothes and slid into the huge bed, Kylo couldn’t help but feel nervous. It had been so long since he had spoken of his family with someone other than Snoke. He didn’t think he had ever done so without receiving punishment, and while he knew Hux wouldn’t make him bleed at the mention of his mother’s name, the fear was still buried in his chest. He opened and closed his mouth, not knowing how to start.

“My mother was an aristocrat.” Hux started softly, and Kylo could have fainted from reassurance. “She had always been passionate, never liked to follow the rules of nobility. She would speak out of turn, wear tight trousers, read a new book every week.” Hux closed his eyes, trying to pull up memories that had been ripped into pieces during his adolescence.

“She was always very kind, but her passion got her into trouble a lot. Justice was important to her, she was always getting into fights.”

“Physical ones?” Kylo dared to ask, voice small. Hux smiled and nodded.

“Oh yes, she was quite scrappy. It’s how she met my father.” Hux spit the term like it was poison, Kylo could relate. “She had snuck into the Academy my grandfather ran, in disguise as a boy, to use the training equipment. She didn’t fool him for a minute, but he taught her how to do basic blocking maneuvers, taught her how to properly throw a punch.” Hux fiddled with the hem of his sleep shirt, and Kylo placed a big hand over his, which Hux gripped tightly.

“My father wasn’t noble, in any sense of the word. He had trained at the Academy, and then took it over, once he graduated and joined the military. My mother thought it was all very brave of him, wanting to serve the kingdom. This was before the fall of the Empire, and my father did exceptionally well. We were rather loaded in terms of credits. I remember we had a large estate out near Arkanis.” The scent of rain filled Kylo’s nose, he had never been to the small city of Arkanis, but he wanted to bring Hux back there, the rain comforted him.

“What happened?” Kylo couldn’t help but whisper.

“He was cruel. Both to me and to her.” Hux’s voice darkened. “He was angry that he had low blood, he was angry that no matter what, mother had more power over the estate, and the finances.”

“Why did they get married?” Kylo furrowed his brow, his other hand clenching at his side.

“They were young. She wanted to make a statement, and loved that he appreciated how different she was from the other women. He was pressured to settle down, and who better than a beautiful noble woman? He thought it was attractive at first, but quickly realized that she wasn’t going to be bossed around. He felt threatened, but they stayed together because he had hoped his status in the military combined with mother’s blood would be enough to have the Emperor give him a title, of sorts. When that didn’t happen, he threatened to kill my mother, but it turned out she was pregnant with me.”

“Hux.” Kylo placed a calming palm on his general’s cheek when he noticed he was trembling.

“He hated me from the day I was born, as soon as he saw my mother’s red hair and green eyes staring back at him. I remember being a child and trying to dye my hair, hoping it would get him to like me.” He chuckled darkly, scooting closer to Kylo across the silk sheets.

“And?”

“He shaved it all off. That was just before I went into preparatory school, he said I would have needed to shave it off anyway. The boys in my class all had hair down to their shoulders. His name gave me no help in the Academy, I was expected to preform twice as well as my classmates, reports were constantly being sent home. I wasn’t allowed to visit on holidays if my scores weren’t up to par.” Hux gave a deep sigh and Kylo couldn’t help but breathe with him.

“Then, some years later, I was finally able to go home for break at the Academy, there was an older boy there. My father informed me that he was my brother. He was four years older than me.” Hux continued, and Kylo’s mind whirred, trying to remember where he knew that from. “His name was Armitage. Stupid name, I always thought. He was a bastard, born from a woman that worked in our kitchen. Father had killed the woman before I had a chance to meet her, and had kept him a secret from everyone. The only reason he was there was because father had decided to finally dispose of him.”

“What happened to Armitage?” Kylo was genuinely curious, albeit afraid to find out.

“He stopped serving his purpose. He wanted to become an artist, not a military man. He was illegitimate, wouldn’t have provided him with a means to the throne, and wouldn’t have been an heir to the name. That was the last straw, it drove father crazy. So he killed him.”

“How old were you?”

“Ten.” Hux remained quiet for some time, just clenching Kylo’s hand.

“What happened to your mother?” Kylo’s heart was beating fast again, the silence too loud in his ears.

“When the Empire fell, the aristocrats begged her to flee with them, her family had a safe house in one of the neutral lands. They told her she couldn’t take me, since I was the son of a low blooded General. She was not going to leave me behind, too sentimental for her own good.”

“Hux –”

“Father spiraled into alcoholism and had given up hope at the news of the Emperor’s death. Resistance soldiers came to raid the house, looking for Imperial sympathizers, which we were.” Hux was speaking slowly now, and Kylo felt slimy, because he knew how this ended. These were tales told of the Republic’s brilliance, and it was horrifying to be on the other end of it, to see a living testament to their brutality.

“My mother refused to go down without a fight. She hid me away, in the attic, grabbed a blaster, and defended the estate for a remarkably long time. They overpowered her, shot her dead. My father killed himself before they could reach the study.”  Hux scooted even closer still, and as soon as he was pressed flush against Kylo’s frame, he wrapped his arms tightly around his general.

“I’m sorry.” He kissed Hux’s hair, wanting to never let him go.

“If she had never married my father, she would have never had a reason to stay. She would be alive right now.” The venom in his voice reminded Kylo of the first day or so of their trek, and Kylo cringed at the hatred that backed it.

“But she wouldn’t have had you.” Kylo lifted Hux’s chin from where it had lodged itself against Kylo’s throat. Hux’s eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

“Sometimes I wish she hadn’t.” He whispered, and Kylo kissed the droplets away.

“Don’t say that.” He was cradling Hux in his arms, surveying his thoughts, sending calming pulses of energy to soothe him.

“I would say you don’t understand, but you’re probably the only person who does.” Hux sighed and wound a finger in Kylo’s hair absentmindedly. Kylo could do this, Hux had just bared a huge part of his life to him, Kylo was strong enough to do the same. He would be strong enough for Hux.

“My parents are famous in the New Republic. Princess, then General, then Queen Organa and the infamous pirate-turned-General Han Solo. They are the hope of the Resistance. My Uncle, Luke, one of the first magic people since the purge. Luke, who defeated the Empire.” Kylo thought about how to continue, not wanting to speak about the Empire anymore.

“When I was born, people celebrated. Another magic person was alive, the Resistance gained a new soldier. The moment I showed any sign of capability of using the Force, it was decided I would fight for them. At first, I was happy to. I grew up on the stories of my parent’s adventures. We were good, the Empire was bad, and the good guys always win.”

“Leia was a good mother, she cared for me, made sure I was doing well. She didn’t want to spoil me though, I think she wanted us to remain modest as a family, she didn’t let her blood get to our heads. Han tried his best, but truthfully, he wasn’t ready to be a father. As soon as I was old enough, I was enrolled into a sort of prep school too, but I had anger problems and was picked on by the other kids.”

“Why did they pick on you?” Hux was genuinely curious. Hux had been bullied, the kids at the Academy teased him about his appearance, his low blood, his father’s decline. Hux thought Kylo was nothing but magnificent, which made Kylo blush.

“They called me a freak, mostly. I didn’t have many friends because of my name. I liked to read, I spent too much of my time in my books, Han used to say. And they all looked normal, but I was always too tall, lanky. I hadn’t grown into my ears or my nose, and they made fun of my magic. I was too afraid to tell Leia, or Han for that matter.”

“You didn’t want your parents coming to rescue you.”

“Yeah. I remember, one day I just snapped. The group of kids that normally harassed me got bold enough to steal one of my favorite books.”

“What did you do?” Hux was wide eyed, thankful to have finished his own life story.

“I fought them, all of them. With my bare hands I blinded one of them. I was removed from the school and sent to train with Luke after that.” Kylo’s throat went dry, Hux gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. “They were afraid of me, my parents. I overheard them talking about how I had too much of the dark side in me, like my grandfather. They hoped that sending me with Luke would get rid of it. They never told me anything about Vader, I had to read about it myself.”

“They were wrong to do that to you.” Hux whispered angrily, rolling over onto his back, allowing Kylo to assume his favorite position of pressing his face against Hux’s stomach. They were silent for a moment, Kylo closing his eyes and enjoying the subtle rise and fall of Hux’s breathing.

“The longer I spent with Luke, the less I heard from my parents. They used to visit together, but then Leia became Queen and she was too busy. Han stopped coming after a while, also too busy. I got angry with them, I felt like they had abandoned me.”

“Was it just you and your — you and Luke?” Hux was giving Kylo a very good head massage, lightly scraping his fingernails against his scalp; it was only slightly distracting.

“No, but. I killed all of them.” He blurted, tensing. Hux didn’t falter, the massage steady.

“Snoke?” The question came without any fear, any anger, just acceptance.

“Snoke. I don’t know how he found me, maybe the dark side helped him. He gave me a new name; once I killed them, I had killed Ben too. He whispered things into my ear, confirmed my fears about my family. He showed me how wrong the New Republic was, how their way of life was detrimental to the people it tried to protect.”

“Hmm, is that when you first heard about me?” Hux couldn’t help but ask, now braiding Kylo’s hair.

“No, I first heard about you way before then. When the Empire fell. It was on the holonet, the death of the evil General Hux and his family. It was a few months later that we learned his son had survived.” Kylo whispered, getting lost in the feeling of hands in his hair.

“I lived off the grid for a year or two,” Hux hummed, the sound tickling Kylo’s cheek. “In that time the first semblance of a new Order was being crafted. I enlisted in their army and became the best damn sniper they ever had.”

“I know, I was fascinated with you.” Kylo felt his cheeks burn. “When Snoke gave the order to kill them all, he collected me and started my training in earnest, both in magic and in court. He told me my blood shouldn’t be wasted. He spoiled me the first few years, but all I wanted was to know about you. You escaped and made something magnificent of your life, I wanted to do the same.”

“And you have.” Hux tugged on Kylo’s ear, a gesture that Kylo once hated but ever since the first time Hux did it that morning in bed, it had become his favorite thing in the world. Kylo crawled up Hux’s body.

“Not yet, not until I get you on that throne.” Kylo murmured against Hux’s lips. The general shook his head.

“Yes you have. You are the Master of the Knights of Ren. The most powerful wizard on the planet. You have caused ruin to the scum who deserve it. You saved my life, in more ways than one.” Hux kissed him hard, and Kylo forgot to breathe.

“What finally did it? What caused you to turn away from him?” Hux pressed kisses into Kylo’s skin, he could feel the rage that simmered from Kylo, and was trying to tame it.

“You. He wanted me to kill you. He knows you’re a threat to him. I won’t let him, I don’t want to be his puppet anymore.” He admitted. “Tomorrow I have to meditate, and I must speak with Phasma. I should have done it tonight, but…”

“I understand. Take all the time that you need, I have to do some strategizing myself. You aren’t alone in this Kylo.” Hux held his face, meeting his gaze with serious eyes.

“When all this is over, I just want to be yours.” Kylo crawled back up Hux’s body to press firm kisses all over his general’s face and neck.

“Yes,” Hux breathed. “I’d like that.” The hands returned to Kylo’s hair and he grinned.

“Emperor and his Knight.” The image was almost striking, Kylo once had this same image flash into his head years ago, the truth just hitting him now.

“Hux and Kylo.” Hux smiled, kissing back.

“Hux and Kylo.” Kylo echoed, heart tight in his chest.

* * *

_Please Spirits of Darkness grant me the power to stave off my enemies. I have always been faithful to you and the Dark side of the Force. Allow me to vessel your energy through my body. Spirits, let the Force set me free._

Kylo sat cross legged on the floor, a makeshift circle of magical artifacts strewn around him.

_Please Spirits of Darkness answer my call. The strength you bestow upon me allows me to carry out your will. Enable me to wield my magic to the best of my capability. Spirits, let the Force set me free._

He had snuck out of bed early, and set up in the office as to not disturb his sleeping lover. Hux had clung to him all through the night, and it pained Kylo to leave him even for a moment. But he knew that once Hux woke up, they would be too distracted for Kylo to do this. Hux didn’t trust anyone here, not even after Kylo had told him his plan. He didn’t want to leave Hux alone for anything, the general would be quick to killing.

_Please Spirits of Darkness –_

_We have heard your plea, young Knight…_ A voice whispered back. Kylo froze, never has anyone ever spoken back to him. In typical fashion, the spirits gave power unquestioned to those who knew how to ask for it.

_You come to us with great turmoil in your heart…_ Another voice chimed. This one sounded different than the first, but Kylo couldn’t place it. The Spirits were a genderless group of beings, existing in the universe as energy that feed from the living Force.

_I apologize for my absence; circumstances have prevented me from offering to you._ Kylo knew it was about time for a sacrifice, and the blood that streaked down his arms wasn’t enough. He would need to provide a larger show of his devotion to the dark side, and soon.

_We see all, this does not worry us. You have always been faithful…_ This was true, Kylo had always, up until this mission, been regular in his worship. It was one of the only things he had looked forward to back at the castle.

_I will not disappoint you, Spirits._ Kylo could already feel their presence slipping away. Meditation usually took Kylo a couple hours, the feeling of finding his center and controlling his breathing worth the effort, but this was different. He could feel the energy thrumming through the walls of the palace, the legends had not been fiction, this place had been built as a conduit for magic.

_There is someone we have been wanting…_ Another voice swirled around him, prickling at his thoughts. Kylo welcomed them, all of them, to see what Kylo had planned. He wanted their blessings.

_Who may I bring to you?_ Kylo already knew, it made his blood sing.

_Your master, Snoke... His time has come... It has been forseen, he uses the dark side in vain... We can not allow it any longer..._ Multiple voices began to speak at once, voices hushed, suddenly sounding very far away.

_As you wish._ Kylo closed his mind’s eye, and a rushing surge of power raced through his veins. He had never felt so alive, so capable, so ready. His emotions were contained, now that he had gotten a grip on himself. He had reduced his rage into a fine simmer, towards the family who abandoned him, the people who harmed Hux. The people who antagonized this very city, and countless cities like it. He would put Hux on the throne, and fulfill both their destinies, ruling side by side, metal bands around their fingers.

He opened his eyes, determined to burn the world to the ground for his love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are not going to go well for Snoke. If anyone has been wondering why Snoke hasn't popped back into Kylo's head yet, all will be revealed next week. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about that creepy old man, and neither has Kylo! ;) xxx


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo and Hux put their plan into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh am I sorry for the delay in this update! School starting has really thrown off my upload schedule, but I hope that this chapter is worth it! Warnings for violence, gore, a lot of blood, and as usual, I hope you enjoy!

Kylo didn’t bother returning to bed, he was so keyed up from his meditation – which frankly should have had the opposite effect – that there was no chance that he would be able to relax again. Besides, if he could let Hux sleep in for once in the man’s life, he would. Kylo had his plan, he had the blessings of the Spirits, and he had a hatred that raged inside him for the man he once called Master.

_Snoke._ The name rang in his head, the voices not quite those of the Spirits, but definitely not belonging to the aging king. No, Kylo had lived too long with Snoke’s voice inside his head for him to not be able to identify that whisper. This was someone else. Kylo tried not to think too hard about who it might be.

As Kylo walked the halls, letting his feet guide him while his mind wandered, he allowed the tips of his fingers to skim the smooth glass and crystal walls that made the palace. He could feel it vibrating with energy that did nothing to help calm him, it made him more anxious to put the plan into action. The sooner he met with Phasma and made her agree, the sooner he could take Hux back to the First Order and kill Snoke once and for all. If nothing else, the mental relief of not having to shield these traitorous desires from the man would be worth it. He would fulfill his destiny, and make Hux’s most wild dreams come true, and he would do it today.

 

The sun still had yet to come out, but Kylo wasn’t surprised to see Phasma sitting at a table, dressed in her famous chrome armor, poured over battle plans. Kylo clung to the shadows while he watched her work. Her mental walls were still too high for Kylo to slip into her thoughts without any pain on her end, so he remained in his own mind for the moment.

“You’re early.” Phasma said, with a hint of humor in her voice. Kylo was surprised that she had sensed him, with the Force he had nearly perfected the ability to come and go unnoticed.

“We have much to discuss, your highness. I couldn’t wait.” Kylo strode across the room and stood next to Phasma. The plans were for some way to expel the resistance soldiers that had occupied their city.

“Cut the shit, Kylo.” Phasma grinned, and Kylo broke into a careful smile. He loved how Phasma couldn’t care less about propriety, she had made that clear in her letters.

“Is that any way to speak to your fiancée?” Kylo teased, and Phasma sent a dark look in her direction.

“Don’t make me gag.” She rolled her eyes, and returned to the table. Kylo huffed good naturedly, and swept the plans aside.

“Has the Queen arrived yet?” Kylo asked, suddenly wishing he had woken up later. When Phasma nodded, Kylo felt his stomach sink; his mother was here, in this very palace, and probably wanted to kill him. Kylo didn’t blame her if she did.

“Yes, her transport showed up a couple hours ago. Turns out there wasn’t much for her to do in the south. Your military obliterated Naboo.” Phasma rolled the plans back up and with a smirk pushed them into his hands.

“Any chance you could tell me what she told you?” Kylo tucked the plans inside his coat, keeping them safe until he could talk with Hux about them. Hux was really the strategist, Kylo was little more than brute strength, but he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Gladly, I want them gone. All of them.” Phasma crossed her arms, a feat made slightly difficult with the armor. She reminded Kylo of Hux in that way, how he would always wear stealth armor underneath his clothes, always ready for an attack.

“I’m all ears.”

“She wants you back, Kylo. She wants you back, and she wants Hoth to join the Resistance.” Phasma didn’t sound terribly impressed, or convinced, which Kylo took as a good sign.

“What did she say specifically?”

“Regarding you, she mentioned the line of succession and how you are next for the throne by law, and could I convince you to repent all your ways and become her Benjamin again?” Again, she didn’t sound impressed. “I told her that it was none of my business, but then she brought up this damned marriage and how it would be a great joining of two kingdoms, and I could finally be queen!” She exclaimed in mock enthusiasm. Kylo rolled his eyes, it sounded very much like his mother was desperate.

“If you join the alliance with the First Order –”

“We both know that I will, Kylo.” She interrupted him and relief flooded throughout his body.

“I didn’t want to assume.”

“Had my letters taught you nothing?” She smiled, and Kylo couldn’t help but smile with her, Hux was going to be thrilled. Truthfully, he hadn’t thought much about the letters over the course of this week. He had been so wrapped up in Hux that it remained tucked away in the back of his mind.

“I was distracted.” Was all he offered as an apology. She barked out a sharp laugh and leaned against a doorway.

“You _are_ quite attached to your general.” She noted, raising a blonde eyebrow, and oh how that reminded Kylo of Hux.

“Yes well, I’ve wanted him for a very long time, and now that we’re together, I don’t want to ever give him up.” A sharp pang of protectiveness shot through Kylo, white hot fire that dared anyone to _just try_ and separate them. 

“Okay, I don’t need you to get sappy on me. Tell me this great plan of yours.” Phasma smiled, rolling her eyes. 

“The first part of the plan was to make sure you’re on my side. Now that I know that you are, it gets messy.” 

“Messy?” Her eyes lit up, and Kylo was once again reminded of the brutality that the Hothnians were capable of.

“Yes. I meditated before coming to you, and the spirits themselves spoke to me. They didn’t give many specific instructions, so much as, get rid of Snoke. Which I fully intend to do, but I’m going to need a couple things.” Kylo was going to preform a ritual that would give him enough power to force back the resistance soldiers present, the meditation had given him more than he had ever though possible, but this would ensure he would keep it.

“What do you need? I’ll have everything sent to your suite, if that’s acceptable.” She eagerly grabbed a piece of loose paper and an ink pen, and Kylo rambled off the various herbs, spices, and crystals needed.

“Is there anything else you needed me for Kylo?” She asked once the list had gotten embarrassingly long. Kylo appreciated her casual demeanor, it seemed nothing shook up the Princess.

“There’s going to be a lot of blood on our hands. It’ll be worth it when the First Order assumes its rightful state on the planet. I’m glad to know that we’ll be friends to see it happen.” He really was, he would have killed Phasma in a heartbeat if she didn’t agree, but it was one less person to mourn, and that Kylo was grateful for.

“Thank you for not forcing me to marry you.” She said genuinely. Kylo placed a hand over hers in comfort, and gave a quick nod. He made his way back to his suite, and with any luck, Hux would still be deep in slumber.

 

* * *

 

Hux was very much awake when Kylo returned. The general was pacing the room, half naked and a panicked expression cast over his sleep deprived features. As soon as Kylo stepped into the room, Hux was on him, yanking him by his cowl and all but shoving him back into bed.

“Good morning.” Kylo tried softly, hoping that Hux wouldn’t be too angry with him for disappearing in the night.

“Where were you?” Hux grumbled, as he stripped Kylo of his layers, and pulled Kylo’s arms around his slim frame. Kylo regretted ever leaving in the first place when the icicle fingers and toes were pressed against his skin. Hux had been freezing without Kylo’s body heat, upon realizing that, he tightened his grip. Luckily, Hux’s surface thoughts weren’t too angry, now mostly relieved that he was back and warm.

“I meditated, spoke to Phasma. She’s agreed to help.” Kylo could feel the smile spreading across Hux’s face before he saw it, but when the general lifted his head from the crook of Kylo’s neck, he couldn’t help but kiss him.

“Excellent. We’ll take over the world in a moment. Can you just hold me?” Hux grumbled, and Kylo let out a soft laugh at the general’s clinginess. He did as was told and wrapped as much of his body around Hux as was possible, loving the feel of the heartbeat pressed against his skin.

 

“Kylo,” Hux was hesitant, which made the man in question frown. Hux was always sure of himself. It was understandable as to why his general was apprehensive, a few members of the guard had delivered the requested items to their suite promptly, and it was a ridiculous amount of things. Kylo wouldn’t have needed to ask for them if he hadn’t forgotten to grab his things when the shooting started, but he hadn’t been in any condition for anything. Six different vials of herbs, thirteen large crystals, a rather large sack of bones, over a dozen various tomes, stones, boxes containing hair and teeth, over one hundred candles, and the main event of it all – eight barrels of blood. How Phasma was able to procure eight barrels of blood in an hour Kylo didn’t want to know. Or maybe he did. In any case, he was glad that he had what he needed, and with the magic still thrumming inside him, he was sure this was going to be a success. Hux still needed convincing, however.

“It’s going to be all right, just stay back for me.” Kylo regretted letting go of Hux’s hand the moment he did it, but he needed to arrange everything just so.

“I thought we were going to kill him.” Hux leaned against the bathroom wall as he watched Kylo push the large crystals into a circle around the claw foot bathtub that would probably never be used again.

“We are. He’s too strong the way he is now, he has too much power. When I enact this spell, I’m going to take the power away from him. Without it he’s just an old man.”

“What do you plan to do, reach into his mind and take it?” Hux scoffed, inspecting his nails. Kylo pursed his lips, and skimmed his thoughts. Hux didn’t like being left out of the fun, he felt incredibly useless in the wake of Kylo’s powers, a feeling that has been creeping up on him the entire trip.

“Yes, that’s exactly what I’m going to do.” Kylo walked over to the other side of the room, and took Hux’s hands in his.

“That was a joke.” Hux didn’t smile, but the surprise reached his eyes.

“You’re not very funny.” Kylo tried to lift the mood, he needed Hux to believe in him. They stared at each other for a moment or two, and finally Hux rolled his eyes.

“I’m hilarious.” He looked tired. Kylo wanted to hold him close, but he knew that soon the magic would become too much for him to handle and heat up his skin.

“Do you want it?” Kylo got the idea from the memory of Hux’s burned hand, how he would be able to heal himself in any case that Kylo wasn’t there. Not that Kylo would ever be absent, but still.

“Do I want what, Kylo?” The tiredness in Hux’s demeanor remained, it was after all barely sunrise. Even on bad days Hux had a consistently nonexistent sleep schedule, this trip had thrown him completely off balance.

“His power. When I take it, I can store it in something for you, if you want it.” Kylo explained. He could feel the thoughts running through Hux’s head, ranging from fear and excitement, to anger and disgust.

“I don’t want anything that once lived inside that man.” He grimaced. Kylo knew Hux had always wanted to be born different, he knew Hux had always dreamed of being royal, and that turmoil raged inside the brilliant mind of his general. “Is there a way for you to absorb it? You should take it.” Hux gave his hand a squeeze.

Kylo hadn’t wanted to absorb the power necessarily, he had been granted so much by the Spirits that his body had been shaking ever since. Looking into Hux’s eyes, he made the decision to take every ounce of magic from Snoke and use it to better Hux’s life, in any way that he could. He nodded, and stepped back towards the tub.

“I’ll take it, and once I do I’ll give you whatever you want.” He climbed into the tub fully clothed, with his newly revived powers lifted the dagger from its place on the counter, and he carefully balanced it on his knee.

“What’s going to happen to you here when you’re there?” Hux asked, concern making its way across Hux’s face.

“I don’t know, I’ve never done anything like this before.” He admitted, feeling slightly embarrassed for his lack of experience. 

“What?” Hux stared incredulously. “How do you even know what you’re doing?” Hux had half a mind to stomp over and slap him, and he rolled his eyes when Kylo waggled his eyebrows.

“I’ve seen him do it before.” Kylo hated how his voice quieted, hated how the memories flooded back to him. As a boy, he had once been in the same position Hux was. He remembered being terrified, standing guard and protecting Snoke’s body as the king’s mind wandered, ripping souls from his enemies. It was one of Snoke’s favorite tactics, and the only time he ever got his own hands dirty. Kylo thought him a fool for doing such advanced magic around such the unstable child as he was, but was grateful for the opportunity to learn the technique. He wondered if Snoke had seen this coming, in his grand plan for this journey. He took a deep breath and cleared his mind, there would be a time for questions soon.

“Okay. I’ll make sure nothing happens to you.” Hux had made up his mind, and was eyeing the doorway. The likelihood of anyone bursting into the room to kill Kylo was low, but present nonetheless. Kylo exhaled in one heavy motion and summoned the barrels. One by one the corks were pulled, and Kylo closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of the thick and heavy liquid soaking into his clothes and his hair.

He grabbed his dagger, but before he could contribute to the pool, Hux carefully plucked it from his fingers. Wordlessly, Hux split open his palm and pricked each one of his fingers. He held both hands out to Kylo, and in a moment of understanding, repeated the action. They both hissed when their hands came into contact, blood lightly pulsing between their skin.

“You have to come back to me now.” Hux said quietly, withdrawing his hand. Kylo smeared Hux’s blood onto his face, and grinned.

“There’s no way I’ll lose.” Kylo winked, and without giving Hux a chance at another word, he submerged himself fully. He didn’t hear Hux’s _I love you,_ out loud, but it echoed just the same in his mind.

 

_Please Spirits of Darkness grant me the access to my master’s mind. I have always been faithful to you and the Dark side of the Force. Allow me to vessel your energy through my body. Spirits, let the Force set me free._ Kylo wasn’t sure how exactly to approach this, it was nothing like the meditations, rituals, or sacrifices he had partaken in before.

_Master of the Knights of Ren we have heard your plea._ An eerily familiar voice called back to him. Relief that they still wanted him to do this coursed through his body, and he could feel the magic searing his skin.

_I am ready to dispose of my former master. I know how to defeat him, but I must gain entrance to his mind. Can you show me the way?_

_We won’t._ Typical, the Spirits loved to give cryptic half answers.

_Please I do not –_

_You do._ They interrupted, angrily. _You have seen his mind before. His thoughts have been laid bare to you. You have the answers you seek, you need to only bring them to surface._

Kylo focused on his memories of Snoke, trying to recall a time where Snoke had let him in willingly. He came up short, and could feel the irritation flood him. The harder he tried, and the further away from the answer he felt he got, the angrier he became. It felt good to be angry, he thought. It felt good to finally release some of the pent up emotions he had been harboring over the course of his fifteen years with Snoke.

_I hate him, I hate him, why did he ever take me in the first place, why did he make me do all those things, I was just a kid, a stupid kid, I hate him I hate him…_ The thoughts bubbled from Kylo’s mind, and in his rage he remembered the first day he spent with Snoke.

It had been unnaturally quiet in his head that day, all those years ago. Kylo remembered standing at the top of a hill, the one that overlooked the small temple where the small group of wizards and witches were once taught. Not any longer, thanks to Kylo. Thanks to Snoke. The man had revealed himself to Kylo that day, as a real person, not the voice in Kylo’s head that he had been up until that point. He remembered not recognizing Snoke, which made the king angry. How dare Kylo not recognize the voice in his head, but – and he still thinks this – it is different when the voice is attached to a person. Snoke had hit him for that. He had walked right up to Kylo, who had been covered in blood and dirt and tears, and had smacked him without any pretense. Kylo had snapped, and invaded his mind.

Under the heat of the blood Kylo shivered, but he had his answer. He walked into the memory, right at the moment when his younger self, back when he was still Ben, and clawed his way through Snoke’s mind, hoping he could navigate through the years to arrive at the present.

Snoke’s mind was organized by topic, rather than by sentiment. All his memories containing battles were stored in one thread, his childhood in another, on and on strings of energy interconnected and woven into thick cables that shimmered a brilliant teal. Kylo would have never though Snoke’s mind could be anything but grey. It was set up similarly to the castle where Kylo had called his home for the majority of his life. Kylo had to remind himself that he wasn’t really in the castle, he was in Snoke’s mind. Hux was watching over Kylo’s body, this was for all intents and purposes, an illusion.

He looked down at himself, he was wearing his old clothes, the ones that had given him protection from the elements on their journey. Snoke only ever thought of him as a soldier, willing to carry out his own deeds. Figures that he would be dressed this way in his mind. He began following the lines of the hallway, muscle memory avoiding every divot in the ground, every stray stone or broken tile. Had things always been this deteriorated?

He approached a door, what would normally lead to an empty dining hall if he were in the real world, and twisted the knob open. Kylo knew this room intimately, he had been chained here many a night to starve as punishment for backtalk, or disobedience. The familiar pangs of hunger ached in his sides, he had been taught a lesson, he was told. He should be appreciative of Snoke’s attention regardless, he was reminded. He quickly closed the door.

He passed another room, and opened that door, revealing a young and sobbing Kylo. His back had been painted red with blood, the aftermath of a whipping that was meant to teach him patience. He had been too eager to please, and had tried to get his master's attention by rushing into the throne room. His mission was to fight one of the other boys who would later become a Knight of Ren, and Kylo had taken his hand, his left hand, to be exact, and had wanted to show it to his master. He wanted to prove to Snoke that he was capable, that the Supreme Leader hadn't been wasting his time with Kylo. Snoke didn't appreciate this interruption, even though he hadn't been busy. He told Kylo that when he was ready for him, he would summon him. When Snoke had finally summoned Kylo, he proudly displayed the severed hand, but had gotten forty lashes instead of praise. Instead of comforting his younger self, Kylo left the room, trying very hard to control his breathing. 

Kylo had never felt cold in his life, something for which he was often thankful. Being the behemoth of a man that he was, he generated too much heat. That with the addition of his magic he was never cold. It was absolutely freezing in Snoke’s mind, the castle windows boarded shut, cold air seeped into cracks in the walls making the hallways drafty and uncomfortable. Kylo’s bare feet stuck to the tile as he pushed himself forward, determined to get further through the timeline of Snoke’s mind.

The next door seemed to call out to him, and he was opening it before he had wholly made the decision to do so. This was another empty room, but Kylo knew it to be one of the training dungeons that belonged underground. Kylo thought it was funny that the castle in Snoke’s mind was out of order, like so many other things. He knew what to expect when he stepped into the room, he had lived through these memories after all, but watching it unfold – hearing it with outside ears was something else entirely. There he was, just a boy, barely fifteen, slowly being cut into pieces by a hot wire. Chained to a table Ben was screaming, and Kylo almost gagged at the smell of burning flesh that sprang into the room, mixing with the damp cold of the dungeon. Snoke wasn’t there, he never was. He had set this up and left him to his own devices.

Kylo had been sent to kill someone, a traitor, he had been told. The man’s name was Finn. He had been one of Phasma’s FN Troopers, was traded around before settling with the First Order. He had tried to escape; he wasn’t much older than Ben had been. Ben had tried to kill him, but Finn had escaped. And now he was being punished, he was being shown what happens when Ben fucks up monumentally. He has always told himself that that was the day he killed Ben, and truly embraced the name Kylo Ren. The day that he had felt the wire slice through his skin, cauterizing it instantly from the heat, only to push further and slice through again. Kylo felt the phantom ache of pain along his spine, he turned his back on Ben and left the room.

He marched down the hallway for what seemed like ages. Passing doors that he knew would contain some sort of horrific incident from his past with Snoke that had warped his perception of what is good and what is bad. The years of abuse and torture, both physically and mentally were literally passing him by, and he felt the rage pile up inside of him eager to strike his old master down.

_If you can make it out of this alive, your training will be complete._ Snoke’s words from the hospital echo in the empty hall, reverberating in Kylo’s skull. Kylo wonders if Snoke knows he’s here. He was careful not to touch anything, not to speak or make himself known, but he had thrown himself into this dangerous man’s head all the same.

The rooms Kylo passes become more and more decrepit. The stones are crumbled into rubble, there are vines that have somehow survived curling over onto the ceiling. Blood stains are splattered across the walls, and Kylo knows he’s finally made it. He was in this room before he embarked on this journey, he caused those blood splatters on the walls. It had been a sacrifice to the Spirits, to aid him in his journey. He felt sick not being able to recall the name of the miserable maid he had slaughtered. He stepped into the room further, it was his own bedroom. When Ben first became Kylo and he was moved into this room, it had seemed enormous. He remembered counting how many footsteps it would take to cross it, he remembered creating constellations out of the marks in the ceiling. He had been terrified, but at the same time, he had been so eager. He was so willing to learn and to leave his old life behind. Snoke had promised him glory, greatness, and the throne. Snoke had told him he would be safe here in this room, in this castle. Kylo wished he hadn’t been so easily influenced, maybe if he had been older... He shook his head, there was no use wallowing in regret, he was supposed to be fearless. Even between his uncle’s and Snoke’s training he hadn’t met their expectations. He desperately clung to the thought of Hux watching over his body back in reality – he hadn’t disappointed his General yet.

“I was wondering when you would visit me here.” A gravelly voice rasped from the doorframe. Kylo didn’t turn around, he didn’t have to. He didn’t respond, focusing heavily on the edge where one wall met another. “How’s our General Hux doing?” Snoke prompted, and Kylo cocked his head to the side, not willing to look him in the face.

“He doesn’t belong to you anymore.” He spat, making Snoke chuckle.

“Everything belongs to me, my boy.” Snoke produced a walking stick from thin air, and hobbled over to where Kylo was sitting.

“You said if I got out of that hell hole alive, my training would be complete.” Kylo didn’t feel like arguing with the man now. He had him within his sight, he needed to take action.

“I did indeed say that.” The old man propped his hands underneath his chin.

“So what do you propose I do next?” Kylo huffed in annoyance. He had known Snoke wanted them to die on the journey, he was hoping to catch Snoke in his own lie.

“What do you mean, my boy?” Snoke’s forehead wrinkled in surprise, but before he could continue Kylo turned to face him fully, drawing himself to his maximum height. He was pleased to find that he towered over the man, the very same man who had once kicked him all the way back to the dungeons.

“Stop calling me that.” He snapped, grabbing Snoke by his own cowl. The old man smiled and Kylo’s hand twitched, he wanted to punch him in his smug face, but knew it wouldn’t do any good. This Snoke wasn’t real, just a figure inside Snoke’s mind. He would wait until he stormed the castle with Hux by his side to do some actual damage.

“I told you, everything belongs to me.” Snoke smiled his toothless grin that Kylo had always hated.

“Not anymore. You’re dying; you know that, I know that. You’ve spent all these years turning me into your heir, and I intend to fulfill that.” Snoke seemed caught off guard by this, he hadn’t suspected Kylo to know. The Spirits had told Kylo directly they wanted Snoke gone, how could the man have thought Kylo wasn’t aware?

“Do you honestly think I’ve shown you everything I know? All my secrets? You’re so naive Ren, after all this time. What a shame.” Snoke wheezed, Kylo gripped the man’s throat and had knocked the wind out of him.

Without any further word, he pried his old master’s mouth open, and shoved his arm as far down his throat he could. The sickening crack and squelch of Snoke’s jaw was music to Kylo’s ears, the gagging and choking becoming a symphony. Kylo had seen Snoke do this before, ripping out someone’s soul. He had watched Snoke pull the essence of magic itself from a body, and the terror in Snoke’s eyes, the first time Kylo ever saw _real fear,_ told him that Snoke knew it too.

“You have fucked my life up for the last time, master.” He felt the crackling bolt of energy he was looking for and yanked, tearing his arm away from out of Snoke’s throat, the bones snapping to make room for his huge forearm. Like lightning, the magic was a brilliant yellow-white, and it burned Kylo’s skin to hold, but it was worth seeing the last vestiges of luminosity leave Snoke’s body, which had crumpled on the floor. He counted to three, and slammed the bolt into the center of his chest, and could feel his own magic eat it alive.

Red flames lit up the room, scorching the stone and turning the wood to ash. The fire raged, swallowing the scratchy bed linens and incinerating the pages of his favorite books. Kylo wasn’t alarmed, he knew this was all inside Snoke’s mind. His books were back at the castle undisturbed, it was only here that all was finally coming undone.

He quickly left the bedroom, running down the hallway he had spent an eternity memorizing. He could see the faint edges of the memory he had come in through, and jumping, he tore himself from Snoke’s mind, landing safely back into his own. For the first time, Kylo took in the scenery. The island had always been so grey in Ben's memory, the harsh ocean and jagged rocks. The crumbling stone caused by Ben's own hand. Soft grass sticky and tacky with the blood of people he was supposed to consider friends.

Ben was alone in this memory now, his eyes full of tears. Dirt smudged his face, blood drenched his clothes. Kylo placed a hand on his shoulder. Ben had been so far gone that he didn’t even flinch.

“Who are you?” Ben asked, voice thick with emotion.

“Someone who is sorry.”  Kylo’s chest ached. He wished he had the power to go back in time, to change things. Life wasn’t so simple.

“Okay.” Ben whispered, accepting this an answer. Kylo remembered that Ben had long ago learned not to question those older than him.

“It’s going to be bad for a long time.” Kylo blurted, his voice soft, but rushed. “It’s going to hurt and it’s going to be hard.” He had no idea why he was saying any of this. It didn’t matter, it wasn’t real. It was a memory, a figment from the past.

“Will it be worth it?” Ben stared at him, wide eyed. Kylo took a deep breath and sighed. He thought of his family, who he had willingly left all those years ago. The family that had shunned him for being different, who never had enough time for him, who always was afraid of him. He thought of his mother, who had loved him fiercely but didn’t know what to do with him, and his father, who never asked for any of it to begin with.

He thought of the power he wielded, how he could crush mountains as easily as skulls. He thought of the thrill of connecting with the Spirits, the only beings who ever seemed to appreciate his efforts. He thought of the fear his name instilled in people’s eyes, the gasps and whispers of his existence. The legend and myth that he had become. He thought of his fellow Knights, the various members proud to hold the name Ren, even if it didn’t mean to them what it meant to Kylo.

He thought of Hux. He thought of the first time he saw the general in battle, watching from a looking glass. He thought of their introduction, how callus he was towards the ginger. He thought of Hux’s laugh, his smile, the face he makes when he’s angry or concerned. Hux’s kisses, hugs, slaps, all of it rushed through him. He thought of Snoke being powerless, ready for slaughter. He thought of Hux, in brilliant white and gold with a magnificent laurel atop his head.

“Yes,” Kylo breathed, pulling Ben into a tight embrace. He knew it was the first time in years someone had held him, and he knew it would help calm his past self. “It will be.”

 

* * *

 

Kylo broke the surface of the tub with a haggard gasp. Air rushed into his lungs with such force that it made him light headed, and he had to grab the sides of the tub in order to steady himself. Panting, he shook the hair out of his eyes and blinked away red, the blood now gone cold. He noted that his body had stopped shaking, the anxiety drained away from him replacing it with a strange peace. A slow smile broke made its way across his face, he had _done it!_ He had done the most advanced and complicated spell he knew, he had taken Snoke’s soul, and plucked the magic from it. He had devoured Snoke’s magic. His own had ripped it apart, removing all trace of the man’s power, and absorbed it as his own. It was an incredible feeling, like he had just gone to a buffet and stuffed himself sick. Except this wasn’t going to go away, this was how it was going to be from now on.

_Kylo if you’re awake…_ Hux’s voice was loud in his mind. Kylo could tell Hux was afraid to speak, afraid to break the spell early, or to interrupt his focus. Kylo’s smile widened into a full grin, and he looked at his lover.

“Come here,” Kylo beckoned, and the General slowly rose to his feet. Kylo frowned, Hux was covered in blood. The entire room was a disaster, the candles were all blown out, the crystals smashed, pages of tomes were ripped apart and scattered, it was as if a tornado had made its way through.

“Kylo what happened in there?” Hux sounded devastated, like he had been crying. Kylo was confused, and couldn’t help but feel like he had fucked something up.

“I was in his head, I took his power. All that’s left is for us to storm in there and kill him.” He was still in awe, and Hux climbed into the tub with him.

“But…” Hux started and Kylo frowned.

“Hux, what the hell happened out here?” Kylo asked quietly, noticing the smashed mirrors and broken vases. He found that the blood on Hux’s face and body was his own, he had been sliced apart by shards of glass and ceramic.

“I, you were screaming. You rose out of the tub and were suspended in air, and you were just screaming. When you screamed everything broke, I didn’t, I couldn’t – ” Hux was starting to panic, and Kylo held him close. This wasn’t good, that had never happened when Snoke had done it.

“The screaming stopped and you just…dropped back into the tub. I know you told me to stay back, I didn’t want to break the spell, but fuck Kylo, you have to warn me next time.” Hux breathed into Kylo’s neck.

“I’m sorry. But I did it, look.” Kylo raised his hands, and everything repaired itself. The pieces of the mirror flew back together, the books mended, the crystals reformed into their original state. They both stood, and with a wave of his hand, the blood separated from their hair and clothes and skin, and returned to the barrels. Kylo lifted a palm and all of Hux’s cuts knit themselves back together, not a single mark or spot remained.

“Of course you did it, I wouldn’t have expected anything less.” Hux placed a freshly cleaned hand on Kylo’s face, and sighed at the warmth.

“I belong to you, you know.” Kylo felt the need to stress this, Hux had already known it, but it seemed important to remind him. This would be the first day of Hux’s reign as Emperor. He would rule over the First Order, and Kylo, as rightful king by blood of the New Republic, would rule by his side. The planet would belong to them, but he would always belong to Hux. The general kissed him, hard.

“I know. You’ve done so well Kylo, you really have.” He smiled against Kylo’s lips.

“I told you I’d give you anything you want once I had Snoke’s power. Well I have it now.” Kylo sighed into Hux’s mouth, and with one last kiss, he pulled away, his eyes dark. “So what do you want?”

“I want you to kill them.” Hux breathed. “I want to hear them scream. I want to watch you separate their heads from their bodies.” His fists wound themselves into Kylo’s clothes, and he crushed his lips to Kylo’s again.

“What else?” Kylo whispered, his eyes falling shut.

“Kill your father like I wish I could have killed mine.” He growled, and there was no holding back his moan after that.

“Let’s get rid of these Resistance soldiers and go home, shall we?” Kylo helped Hux step out of the now drained and pristine tub. Hux laughed and nodded, eager to consider the castle _home._

 

Walking to Phasma’s ballroom, Hux kept throwing Kylo glances. He had been flattered at first, that Hux had continued to stare at him, but now he was feeling slightly unnerved. He wasn’t used to people looking at him, he had for so long hidden behind his helmet, he almost didn’t know what to do.

“Is there something on my face?” He finally asked. Hux hummed for a moment and shook his head.

“No, but there’s something different about you. I can’t tell what it is. You look like…well you look like you’re glowing.” Hux’s hand brushed Kylo’s, and taking the hint the knight held it securely.

“It’s probably the magic, I have a little more than I know what to do with at the moment.” He smiled, pleased that he hadn’t grown an extra eye or some other monstrosity while he was bathed in someone else’s blood. Everyone knew what Snoke looked like, his horribly sunken in cheeks, grey skin, dead eyes, toothless… Kylo wasn’t vain, but there was a small fear that he would come out of this looking just like Snoke.

Kylo had shown Hux the plans Phasma gave to him, how Kylo was essentially a diversion for the elite guard. Kylo would get his fair share of murdering done, and then leave to go take out the two most important people, his parents. Hux could either stay and join in the murdering of soldiers, or he could join in the murdering of Kylo’s parents, either way he got to get his hands dirty.

They arrived in front of the door, and in a flair of dramatics, Kylo flicked his wrist, flinging the door open. Hundreds of heads turned at the sound, and Kylo grinned wickedly, stepping inside. Hux followed quickly after and the doors slammed shut again.

Phasma had called a meeting of all the soldiers currently occupying the city. Officers, generals, ground soldiers, everyone. They had all gathered here in the ballroom for a late breakfast feast. She had said it was necessary and that they needed to reach an agreement regarding their occupation of Hoth, and that this feast would provide them with the venue to do so. She had not told them, that she had made up her mind, and was going to have them all slaughtered. That was for Kylo to reveal. Phasma stood at the head of the table, and grinned.

“Ah, gentleman, we’re so glad you could make it. The negotiations are just about to begin.” Phasma gave Kylo a knowing smile, and nodded at Hux, who respectfully bowed in return. Kylo could feel his excitement, and he watched as Hux’s hand twitched, itching for his blaster.

_Soon._ Kylo sent to Hux. The straightening of his spine was all the response Kylo got from his general.

They walked past their seat to stand at the head of the table next to Phasma, who cleared his throat, calling attention of the soldiers. The room had already been silent when they walked in, but now, Kylo could feel the tension rolling off of them.

“If I may have your attention, please.” Phasma started, remaining standing. The soldiers all looked at her. “I have had complaints from across the city that you have been wreaking havoc among the citizens here. You’ve pressured many into recruitment, you’ve abused the hospitality of homes and shops, you’ve frightened my people, and I will not stand for it. I’ve called you here to releave you of your positions.” With her arms crossed in front of her chest and her shimmering chrome armor, Phasma intimidated every man seated at her table. Kylo buzzed on their fear, he wanted the cue to start ripping them limb from limb.

Her elite guard entered the ballroom then, blasters held high and ready. One of them handed a blaster to Hux. Whispers broke out in the crowd of soldiers, some of them knew what was coming, but others were ignorant. Trust the New Republic to throw away good men without even giving them any idea of what they were getting themselves into. Kylo’s hate for the New Republic grew with each moment he saw a soldier understand, the realization lighting up their eyes that they were going to die.

“Where is your Queen?” Kylo demanded, and all the eyes flew from the hardened expression Phasma wore to the rage that Kylo’s bore. When no one answered, he held out a hand and crushed the bones of twenty soldiers. Their bodied hit the floor with a deafening _thud._ The rest of the soldiers all reached for their blasters, but Kylo froze every single one of them and closed his fist, crunching the guns into a useless mass of metal.

“Where is she?” He asked again, this time yelling. The New Republic really hadn’t trained their soldiers very well, because a quarter of them all began speaking over one another, the overlapping chatter harsh to Kylo’s ears. He concentrated on picking out single voices, but no one seemed to know. He shouted in frustration, and killed them all too. More bodies littered the floor than Kylo had ever seen, and yet there was no blood. He could tell the elite guard, Hux, and Phasma herself were disappointed with that, so he did the only thing that he could think to do, and with another clench of his fist, all the fallen soldiers’ heads explode. Blood, brains, and bits of skull soaked the floor, and sprayed onto the walls.

It takes a moment for the screams to start, but when they do, it sets Kylo’s blood alight. Hux laughs, a sick reaction, but to Kylo it’s perfect. Phasma joins him, and then, the shooting begins. Now that Kylo has wiped out a good chunk of the soldiers, the elite guard fires, and starts to thin out the crowd even further. Phasma picks up her butter knife, and Kylo can’t help but be impressed with the strength she possesses as she shoved the blunt blade into the throat of the general next to her.

Kylo turns towards Hux, and motions to take his hand, but his own general is shooting too, deft fingers pulling the trigger so rapidly that the blaster doesn’t seem to be making individual shots, only a single stream of energy. Kylo doesn’t think about how hot that is, at least, he tries not to.

_Go take care of them. I’ve got this._ Hux’s voice sounded in his head, and Kylo grinned. He swiftly places a kiss on Hux’s cheek before the general jumps into the fray, breaking bones with his own hands and obliterating bodies with his blaster. Phasma has taken to the cutlery very enthusiastically, and is stabbing people as she goes. Kylo almost doesn’t want to leave.

He removed himself from the fray, and when the doors close behind him, it is eerily quiet. His footsteps almost echo in the halls, no soldiers of any kind to be seen. Kylo has a manic grin on his face, he knows he looks insane, but he feels too _good._ Everything is going according to plan, he only needs to remove the threat of his parents and he can whisk Hux away to the First Order. With his mother and father still in power, they could instill hope in the hearts of their people, cause an uprising, and scrape together some sort of force that could threaten the new Empire. Kylo couldn’t have that happen, he had to kill them.

He was surprised at his lack of remorse, he had thought that he would at least feel something towards these people, the ones who had brought him into the world. He stormed down the hall, focusing his energy on seeking out the Queen. She would have to go first, she hadn’t seen Kylo in decades, and he didn’t want there to be any time for small talk. The Queen was an incredibly smart woman, she knew how to play the cards right, how to twist her words into something kind and comforting, when she had her own selfish agenda underneath it all. No, the only thing he wanted to hear from his mother was the scream that would undoubtedly leave her lips as he stole the life from her eyes. He had goosebumps just thinking about it.

“Ben!” For the second time, Han Solo yelled for him at the end of a hallway. Kylo was beginning to see just where he got his need for theatrics from. The name of that dead boy rang in Kylo’s ears, he was brought back to the memory comforting his younger self, before he had been thrown back to the present. He stopped in his tracks.

“Han Solo.” He steadied his face, and turned to face the aged man. Han took a few steps closer, and shook his head. Kylo ran through his thoughts, Han thought he was still loyal to Snoke, that he was Snoke’s attack dog. Han thought Snoke was going to use Kylo up until he had nothing left, and then discard him. Kylo couldn’t help but think that he wasn’t wrong. He had discovered that for himself.

“My son is alive.” Han said adamantly. Kylo shook his head.

“No, you killed him. You and Leia did. When you dumped him on a backwater island in the middle of nowhere.” Kylo hadn’t expected there to be this much speaking between them. Han hadn’t either, Kylo found.

“We didn’t –” Han started but Kylo scoffed, interrupting him.

“I was being torn apart.” He murmured, “Between what everyone wanted from me. I tried so hard, to be the person you wanted, who Leia wanted, who Snoke wanted. It nearly killed me. You didn’t care.”

“I – ”

“I want to be free of this pain,” Kylo cursed the tears that began to prick at the corners of his eyes. He wasn’t supposed to be this emotional over this. But the man who had abandoned him, who allowed him to leave, to be reared by Snoke, because he was out gallivanting across the planet, was in front of him. Han looked up and met him eye for eye. Han was crying too.

_Bastard,_ Kylo thought.

“For a long time, I didn’t have the strength to do what I needed.” He reached out a hand, and placed it over Han’s heart. He could feel the rapid beating, evidence of Han’s fear. After all this time, Han was still afraid of him. Why shouldn’t he be?

“Ben…” Han placed his hand over Kylo’s, and gave it a squeeze.

“Now I do.” Red flames sprung from Kylo’s finger tips, crawling up his hand, and engulfing his forearm. He plunged his hand through Han’s chest, grabbed his heart, and squeezed tightly. In shock, Han didn’t make a sound, he only looked down at the hand disappearing into his flesh, and back up to the face of his son. In his last moments alive, he realized he had truly lost. He realized that they had _all_ lost.

“Thank you, for nothing.” He ripped the heart clean out of Han’s chest, and with a hoarse scream, he fell to the ground, blood oozing out of the cavity left in Kylo’s wake.

Kylo didn’t look back, dead is dead. It hadn’t even hurt to feel his father’s presence flicker into nothingness, to feel his soul evaporate from his body. He knew he had bigger fish to fry, namely his mother. Then he and Hux could finally go and rid the planet of Snoke once and for all. They were wasting precious time at the palace, not that he was ungrateful for Phasma’s hospitality, he just knew that each moment he wasn’t killing Snoke was a moment for Snoke to scramble around for power.

As he walked the halls, resuming the path he had set upon before he was interrupted by a now dead man, he let his mind reach out to the ballroom.

_Hux._ He brushed the general’s mind with his own, and could see that Hux was having the time of his life, having abandoned the blaster for his daggers. He was elbow deep in some poor sucker’s stomach when Kylo whispered into his head.

_I could feel it, when he died. I’m proud of you._ Hux was vibrating he was so keyed up. It made Kylo smile to hear the elated rush of his voice, the praise tickling his ears.

_Don’t be proud yet, I have more work to do._ Kylo couldn’t let Hux down, he couldn’t let himself down. Not now, when every single move was of vital importance.

_I’ll always be proud of you Kylo._ Hux sent a warm feeling towards Kylo, and it bloomed softly in his heart, making the knight’s chest constrict. Even after the events of the past few days, he still wasn’t used to being genuinely liked and appreciated.

_I’m going after Leia now._ He said instead of a sappy response that he knew would have Hux’s eyes rolling, if affectionately.

_I know, may the Force be with you._ Hux’s words struck Kylo, the last person to have said that to him was Snoke, before he had left on this journey. The weight of the words was not lost on Kylo, he had to stop in the middle of the hall and regain composure.

 

* * *

 

He knew Leia knew that Kylo was here. In both the sense of being in the palace as well as directly in front of her room. It had taken Kylo a good minute to get there, what with the stairs and the long hallways that never seemed to end. The Queen had been given one of the more impressive royal suites, appropriate for her status. Kylo was only a little nervous to see her. He tried to remember the last time he saw her face in person.

He remembered the weather being very bright, a rarity for the island where the temple lived. It was the middle of summer, and the sun had been blazing hot. He remembered Ben was thrilled that his mother was coming to visit, to check on his progress. He had learned how to manipulate things, big things, like people. He had made one of the students, a boy with brown curly hair and bright eyes, jump off a cliff into the Luke had taken him aside and tried to explain to him that robbing people of their own free will was _very_ wrong, and that he should _never_ do it unless it’s an emergency. He remembered Ben being crushed, he thought that Luke would have been so proud. In a fit of anger, he had told Luke to leave him alone, and he had run away, waiting for his mother to arrive and give him some sort of validation.

He had been even angrier when Leia had parroted what Luke said, and instead of giving him a hug and telling him how great it was that he was getting stronger, she had whispered to Luke about the darkness in him.  Then she sat down with him and told him she had been crowned Queen, and that with her royal duties, her visits would be less frequent. She had never visited him again.

Since then, he had seen her face painted on canvas, broadcast on the holonet, slashed upon wanted posters, and everything in between. In his early days of being Kylo Ren he had even sought out the image of her face through the memories of soldiers he had captured, trying to piece together a perception of who his mother was. He had been disappointed in what he saw; a fierce woman fighting for the wrong causes. A military general first, queen second, stealing resources from poor rural towns to feed her soldiers, starving the people. She hated how similar she was to Vader, how her anger and passion mirrored his own. She tried so desperately to keep her rule over the New Republic and restore peace to the planet, that she willfully ignored and refused to recognize the work that the First Order was trying to accomplish. She deemed anyone a threat to her, including her son. Kylo hated her.

He squared his shoulders, took a deep breath, and gently opened the door. When Kylo didn’t get a response from anyone, he took a step inside the room. It was opulent, like his own suite had been, but much larger. Truly fit for a queen was this room, and Kylo rolled his eyes. He wondered how badly Phasma hadn’t wanted to have her here. He spotted her silhouette on the balcony, and braced himself.

“Enjoying the fresh air?” He asked, his voice soft. Leia visibly startled, whipped around. For some reason, Kylo hadn’t expected her to have aged. He knew that was preposterous, but staring at the weathered face of his mother pulled at something in his chest. He remembered her being strong, bright brown eyes and hair pulled into tight buns on the side of her head. He remembered her in white robes, with a sharp tongue and a fierce gaze. The woman in front of him had those same eys, the same sharp nose, and the same blunt chin; but the side buns had transformed into an intricate updo, and the white robes had been exchanged for a purple cloak akin to one his father always wore. Hard lines etched into her forehead and around her eyes, the first hints of grey streaking through her hair.

“I killed him.” He continued, the vest bringing him back to the present. “Your husband.” He felt the need to clarify. Leia’s eyebrows shot up.

“Your father.” It wasn’t a question. Her mouth twitched, and Kylo could feel the devastation radiating off of her. It was so thick that he could have sliced the air with it.

“No, he was Ben’s father.” Kylo corrected, thinking of the small boy who had wanted nothing more than to hop on his father’s ship and explore the planet. He steeled his gaze, watching her thoughts flit before his eyes.

“Are you not Ben?” She finally settled on, and Kylo tried not to smile when he felt the hope slowly drain from her. She had come here to convince him to return to the New Republic. She now knew what side he had chosen.

“Don’t ask questions you know the answers to.” He replied, and Leia’s eye twitched. That was one of her favorite responses to Ben’s questions, when she was too busy to explain something to him. All it did was leave Ben to form his own answers, and to have Snoke confirm those answers as being truth. If only she had taken the two minutes to placate him.

            They stared at each other for a while, not knowing what to say, neither one wanting to break first. Kylo knew Leia was strong, she had been through a lot, between being the daughter of Vader, and fighting her own wars. Kylo had been through more, and worse.

            “I want you to know that I’m sorry, for everything that’s happened.” Leia finally said, taking a tentative step towards Kylo.

            “I don’t care.” Kylo shrugged. “It doesn’t change anything.” And it was true, her apology did very little to soothe the gaping hole that she had left in Ben’s heart on that final day.

            “Had I known –”

            “I told you. I told you so many times. I asked for your help, you and Luke. You told me I would grow out of it. You both dismissed me.” Kylo was getting angry, his hands balled into fists.

            “I’m sorry there was just so much going on, you seemed fine.” Leia was exasperated, and it made Kylo laugh. He laughed in her face, and found that he couldn’t stop. She couldn’t stop staring at the scar on his face, the one caused by the sniper she had sent to kill them. He yanked off his cowl, as well as the other layers of fabric that had been selected for him by Hux, and bared his upper torso to his mother. She gasped at the sight of his scars, the ones on his arms, his stomach, and the horrifying ones on his back. All caused by Snoke. She leaned over the railing of the balcony and vomited, and Kylo pulled back on his undershirt.

            “I got every single one of these after I left with Snoke. He knew I wasn’t _fine,_ and he exploited that. He’s a scumbag, who I’m going to kill. Right after I kill you.” Kylo tightened his posture and with an extended hand, used his magic to drag his mother away from the railing and into the suite.

            “Ben,” She began to cry. Kylo shook his head and sighed. “Please, you can’t. You’re supposed to be king.” She trembled, tears slipping down her cheeks. He knew he would never forget this image, the great and powerful Queen Leia reduced to begging.

            “Don’t worry mother,” he smiled cruelly, “I will be.”

            He ripped the memories of his childhood from his mother’s mind, storing them safely in a locked away corner that once belonged to Ben. He didn’t want to lose them, sentimentality getting the better of him, before he grabbed her and snapped her neck. His hands shook violently, and he released his grip on her cloak, letting her fall to the floor.

 

            When he returned to the ballroom, it was silent. Kylo banged the doors open with a rush of adrenaline that had surged up from the pit of his stomach as he levitated the dead bodies of his parents into the room behind him. He laid them out on a table that had been cleared in the cross fire, and spotted Hux and Phasma seated across the room, smiling as if they weren’t accompanied by hundreds of dead soldiers. Hux snapped his head up, and limped over to Kylo. He caught his general before the man could fall, and held him close.

            “You did it.” Hux breathed, and Kylo tightened his grip.

            “I said I would.” He kissed Hux’s head, and took a small step back. “Your ankle,” Kylo started, but Hux dismissed him with a wave of his hand.

            “I’m quite all right. Someone got lucky with a knife, I cut off both his legs for it. Kylo you _did it._ ” Hux stared at the bodies on the table. Phasma, who had removed some of her chrome armor pieces to allow for mobility, joined them.

            “Long live the king.” Phasma grinned at him, and clapped him on the back. Kylo smiled, the energy still racing inside him.

            “Not yet, there’s still one person we have to dispose of.” Kylo reminded her, and she nodded, motioning to her elite guard. Fortunately, it looked like she had only lost a few soldiers in the scrimmage. Colonel Kaplan was resting with the FN Troopers at one of the other tables, and Kylo couldn’t help but chuckle at the surreal image of them nonchalantly eating what had to have been stale breakfast food.

            “I can have ships ready in fifteen minutes.” Phasma smiled, all business. Kylo nodded.

            “Excellent. Round up your wounded, I’ll heal them.” Kylo started with Hux, using his magic to once again heal the scrapes, cuts, and bruises that adorned his general’s creamy white skin. He leaned in to kiss a bruise away from Hux’s lip, and he smiled when Hux kissed back, looping his arms around Kylo’s neck.

            “You did it.” Hux was like a broken record, seemingly unable to say anything else. Kylo smiled and nodded, he had said he was going to make Hux Emperor, he would be damned if he didn’t keep that promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that was a rollercoaster!! Haha next chapter is the last one, I can't even believe it. I hope that if you've come this far I haven't disappointed you, it's been so fun to write this, and I can't wait for the next chapter to be finished so we can all experience it together! xxx As always, please feel free to come on over to my tumblr @babbushka and let's be friends! :) xxxx


End file.
